Ispirazione
by reyluxia22
Summary: La vida de las personas puede ser demasiado impredecible.. o quizás, muy aburrida... Pero aunque vemos en la calle miles de parejas felices, cada una de ellas tiene una hermosa historia que contar... [PAUSADA TEMPORALMENTE]
1. Fiançailles (compromiso)

**_Fiançailles (compromiso)_**

 **Hola hola!, como dicen que les va?... Volví nuevamente con un especial de one short, pero ojo!, estos si tienen final-**

 ** _Este primer fics, me quedo super largo, es por eso que tuve que dividirlo, pero ojo, publicare la segunda y tercera parte, no me odien, vuelvo a decir, me quedo largo y debía subir por partes._**

 ** _Bueno, de verdad espero que les guste, he estado trabajando en este proyecto mientras estaba haciendo reposo y deseo de verdad que les guste._**

 ** _Subiré_ _los one short o las pequeñas historias, mientras esperan Retribución, que ya estoy trabajando en ella._**

 ** _Este especial también conlleva una responsabilidad para ustedes, pues como había dicho en otra oportunidad, trabajaremos en equipo!_**

 ** _Que quiero decir?, bien, no haré todas las historias de VegeBul, si no que haré de otras parejas del mundo de Dragon ball._**

 ** _Pero las parejas, las elegirán ustedes. Para empezar, use a nuestra pareja preferida, pero la segunda historia, sera de otros personajes que ustedes elegirán._**

 ** _Me enviaran en los comentarios que pareja les gusta y la mayoría sera la ganadora, yo les daré la pareja que quieran, pero!...tengo mis condiciones..._**

 ** _Solo hay algunas parejas que jamas haré!-.-_**

 ** _Vegeta con alguna otra persona, nunca!... y menos yaoi con él. Si quieren yaoi con alguien mas, no tendré problema, pero con Vegeta, nunca!. Solo Vegeta y Bulma._**

 ** _Segundo, odio el TruPAn, asi que ni pierdan el tiempo!. Perdón, pero odio a Pan!, con todo respeto!. Nunca la emparejaría con Trunks. Y menos ahora que Akira, mi dios, me dio a su pareja Mai._**

 ** _Tercero, no me gusta Goten con Bra... Sorry, pero desapruebo esa pareja totalmente también, así que tampoco me la pidan..._**

 ** _Lo se, son dos parejas que a todo el mundo le gusta, pero a mi no, así que no las haré!_**

 ** _Dicho eso, pueden elegir a quien quieran, yo lo haré con gusto!. (Me puse estricta, pero debía aclararlo)_**

 ** _Si hay algún personaje de mis otras historias, osea creaciones mías y quieren que las empareje, no habrá problema tampoco. solo son esas tres condiciones. Vegeta con nadie mas que con Bulma, Trunks con Pan y Goten con Bra.!_**

 ** _Bien, desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, espero de verdad que les guste esta serie de mini historias que haré con mucho amor para todos ustedes!_**

 ** _Gracias de verdad, las quiero y bueno... Hay un poco de lemon aquí._**

 ** _Besos, Luxia!_**

* * *

Esta es mi historia, la historia de un hombre que vivió toda su vida buscando a su gran amor y que jamás imaginó como o donde lo encontraría.

Pues no quiero sonar repetitivo, ni contarles lo mismo de siempre, quizás digan, "esto ya lo lei" o "ya se como terminara esto". Puede que sea cierto, pero aún así, si me lo permiten, les contare como comenzó todo. Cómo fue que el destino me llevó a mi, Vegeta Yasai a conocer a mi gran y único amor y como lo perdí de un día para otro.

Todo comenzó cuando tenía quince años. Aún era un niño de escuela, un niño mimado y consentido.

Mi padre era Vegeta Yasai, uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo el país. Tranquilos, no les contaré acerca de eso, es aburrido. Pero debo mencionarlo, porque gracias a su inmensa fortuna, yo era un niño muy rico.

Mi padre era un buen hombre, me dolió su muerte, pero era terminal. Me quedé solo con mi madre y Tarble, mi pequeño hermano.

Los tres sobrevivimos con la herencia que nos dejó, pero sabía que después de la graduación, debía estudiar para hacerme cargo de la empresa que por ahora, mi tío administraba hasta que pudiera hacerme cargo.

Bien, esos son detalles no seguiré por allí porque no era importante… todavía. Volveré a mis 15 años. Estaba en secundaria. Tenía una linda novia llamada Rina que conocí en la escuela.

Amigos que solo querían salir de fiestas y salían solo si yo pagaba. Que tonto era, de verdad creía que eran amigos.

Familia rica, mansión, amigos, novia hermosa, las mejores calificaciones para no decepcionar a mi madre… Mi vida era perfecta. Sana, completamente deslumbrante… hasta que la vi a ella.

Recuerdo esa noche, era sábado, y el reloj me indico que nuevamente llegaba a casa a las cinco de la madrugada.

Muchos me acusaron de estar ebrio, pero la verdad, es que yo no tomaba alcohol porque hacía deporte y no quería arruinar mi estado físico.

Estaba en las mejores condiciones y más sobrio que nunca, aún así, como siempre, me sentía solo.

Había llevado a mi novia a su casa, como siempre, no pasaba nada, pues aún no habíamos tenido sexo.

Ambos seguiamos vírgenes, pero no por que no pudiéramos, aún no se bien porque no nos acostamos, supongo que mi cuerpo la esperaba a ella…

En fin, como siempre, mi soledad me abrumó, debo decir que siempre me siento solo entre medio de mucha gente. Esa noche no fue diferente.

Baje de mi auto, aquel que papá me regaló y logró conseguir la licencia a tan temprana edad y comencé a caminar por un puente, en realidad por arriba de un túnel, pues por debajo pasaba el tren, me acerque a la baranda y contemple las estrellas. Hacía un poco de frío, si bien era primavera, por las noches solía refrescar.

Siempre recordé aquella noche, era hermosa, con unas estrellas enormes, era sumamente deprimente, tal como se encontraba mi alma en ese momento.

Sin embargo, en tan solo unos segundo, toda mi vida cambió por completo. Todo dio un giro cuando mis ojos vieron una hermosa figura sentada en los rieles del tren esperando… Esperando?... Esperando que?... Y el ruido del tren me advirtió que esperaba, ella esperaba la muerte….

Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Aún no se porque lo hice, no tengo idea. Solo se que mi grito salió ahogado de mi boca, traté de llamarla, pero ella solo me miró en la oscura noche. Pude notar como lloraba, ella se estaba despidiendo del mundo y yo.. yo no lo iba a permitir.

No se porque, no me lo pregunten, no tengo idea como, salte del puente y caí en los rieles como un loco, recuerdo que me rompí el tobillo, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo.

Como pude me levanté y salí de la vía. Camine en el helado césped hasta poder alcanzarla. Y luego corrí hacía ella… y grité hasta que mis pulmones me ardieron, sintiendo como el tren se acercaba cada vez más tratando de llevarse sin querer a una joven hermosa con todo un futuro por delante.

No lo resistí, le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentía una punzada espantosa en mi pie derecho, sintiendo un dolor espantoso que no me dejaba correr como acostumbraba.

Hasta que por fin llegue y le grite con todas mis fuerzas que se corra a un costado.

"-Sal de ahí… sea lo que sea tiene solución…."

Ella solo levanto la mirada, lloraba demasiado, con angustia, pude notarlo claramente, ya que el tren estaba muy cerca y la luz hizo que pudiera verla.

Perfecta…

Ojos y cabello azul. Una sonrisa humilde, llena de dolor. Una piel blanca nívea, era más que perfecta...

Su tristeza golpeo mi corazón, algo horrible le había pasado, pero nada era tan malo como para renunciar a vivir.

Ella me sonrió, y me dijo gracias…

En ese momento no lo comprendí, estaba cegado, ella era joven y hermosa, lo que sea, lo iba a superar y así como un maldito loco, salte hacia ella, la empuje con todas mis fuerzas hasta que vi como golpeaba su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo contra el césped del otro lado de la vía.

Sonreí. La salve.

El problema, fue que la adrenalina de mi acto y mi emoción por ser un héroe no me dejó sacar bien los cálculos… yo no la atrape y caímos fuera del andén… No… yo la empuje…

Así, en tan solo un segundo, sentí mi cuerpo romperse en miles de pedazos… Aún escucho mientras duermo el ruido que hacían mis huesos al romperse…. Aún puedo sentir la sangre como escurría por todo mi cuerpo… Si señores… quise salvar de la muerte a una mujer y la muerte casi me lleva a mi….

Pero no… no me pregunten como ni porque… Sobreviví…

Daño cerebral, pero no muerte cerebral. Eso fue bueno, estaría en coma por un tiempo, pero volvería, eso le daba esperanza a mi madre y mi tío, que estaban desesperados.

Según me contaron, la ambulancia me llevó muerto al hospital, pero por un milagro o algo así, volví.

Si, volvi… claro que volví.. aún debía saber el nombre de la mujer que me dejó tan estúpido que casi me mata un tren.

Bien, daños?... Huesos rotos, casi todos tuvieron que ser soldados. Pulmón derecho?, perforado. Hígado?, por la mitad. Palabras?... cero. Movimientos?, ninguno. Secuelas?, millones de cicatrices, faltante de piel en zonas como piernas y espalda, quemaduras en los pies por el arrastre del tren. Operaciones?... una más y la próxima era gratis… Corazón?… latiendo… latiendo y soñando con los ojos azules más hermosos del mundo y el motivo por que cual no me dejaría vencer.

Se bien que fue un caos, todos dijeron que intente suicidarme. El conductor del tren dijo que salte del puente y que caí fuera del andén y que luego corrí hasta subirme de nuevo y provocar mi muerte.

Error… es un error, pero no podría aclarar nada hasta despertar, pero al parecer estaba muy a gusto durmiendo.

Recuerdo que sentí un maldito insecto sobre mi mano que me pico fuertemente e hizo que abriera mis ojos de golpe.

Estúpido mosquito, usare repelente la próxima vez. Recuerdo que abrí mis ojos de repente y mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

No sentía mis extremidades. Era como si tanto mis piernas como mis brazos estuvieran muertos.

Recordaba lo que pasaba, pero no mucho. Solo sabía que salte delante del tren, pero no recordaba bien porque lo había hecho.

Pensé en cómo era mi vida como para tomar una decisión así, pero nada me convencía, al parecer no tenía en mis planes hacer semejante cosa.

Sin embargo, en dos segundos, cuando moví mis ojos a la izquierda encontré el motivo por el cual casi me convierto en comida de gusano.

Levanté mis ojos despacio al sentir una presencia cerca mio. Mi corazón golpeó tan fuerte que creí que necesitaría otra operación, pues mi músculo de vida colapsaría al ver semejante chica… hermosa… perfecta!.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada junto a mi en una silla, mirándome con esos ojos hermosos y regalandome una sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora.

A menos la loca no intento hacerlo otra vez mientras yo me disputaba entre la vida y la murte, cuando de verdad quería vivir.

La miré fijamente, no podía hablar, moverme era imposible. Nada funcionaba, solo una cosa, pero no creo que en ese momento sea relevante.

Intente levantarme, moverme, tocarla, acariciarla, abrazarla… Pero mi cuerpo estaba muerto, era inútil.

Ella se acercó a mí y me volvió a sonreír…. Dios, casi muero… de nuevo.

"-Hola… Me llamo Bulma… Hace un año que estoy esperando que despiertes… Al fin lo haces…"

Me volvió a sonreír.

Que?... 1 año?... cómo pasó?, cómo fue que perdí un año entero?... Ah cierto, el accidente.

Recuerdo que miré rápidamente hacia otro lado sin entender nada. Recordé muy poco en ese momento. Solo sabía que la luz del tren me rompió en mil pedazos y luego cuando desperté, vi la sonrisa más hermosa…

Una sonrisa resplandeciente. Única, perfecta. La volví a mirar, no tenía ni idea quién era, pero aún así, quería que estuviera ahí.

Trate de levantar mi mano, pero fue inútil. Ella me miró y vio mis dedos. No me pregunten como, pero ella supo perfectamente lo que quería hacer, aún sin poder hablarle.

Tomó mi mano, levantó mis dedos y los estiro. Dolió, mucho, los tenía entumecidos. Nadie había notado que los tenía apretados dentro de un puño, y con solo mover los ojos ella supo lo que tenía.

Tomó uno por uno y los estiró despacio, hasta que por fin dejó de doler y comenzó a hormiguear, estaba volviendo las sensacion.

Pero eso no es importante, lo que importa, es que ella lo supo y yo no se lo había dicho.

En ese momento lo supe, ella se daba cuenta porque estaba prestandome atención a cada rato.

La mire con un poco de miedo. Y si era un sueño?... Y si mori en una de las tantas operaciones y estaba viendo un ángel?

No, definitivamente descarte esas opciones, pues si estuviera muerto o soñando, ella no tendría ropa y de eso, estoy seguro.

"-Perdoname… esto es mi culpa…"

La miré fijamente, sus ojos dejaban salir lágrimas pesadas, llenas de culpa. Quería levantarme, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que ella no era la culpable de nada, que yo solo me inmole ante el tren, fue mi decisión, no de ella.

Pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra. Estaba más que mudo, pareciera como si mi lengua y mi mandíbula no se conocían y trabajar en equipo, no estaba en los planes.

La volví a mirar a los ojos. Ella seguía llorando. Me tomó de la mano otra vez y la beso despacio.

"-No tienes idea de quién soy y aún así, sacrificaste tu vida para salvarme… No lo merezco, no merezco el sacrificio que has hecho… Yo… yo debería estar en tu lugar o en una tumba, tu no te mereces esto… Perdóname…."

Mi corazón colapsaría de nuevo, pero esta vez lleno de odio. Quería besarla y abrazarla, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Me dolía verla así, no tenía idea de porqué, pero aún así, prefería miles de agujas en mi columna que verla de esa manera.

Sin embargo, ella no lo supo, pues mi cuerpo, seguía sin vida. Me miró a los ojos y me regaló otra sonrisa.

"-Lo que has hecho… Yo estaré agradecida toda mi vida, tenías razón, lo que sea que pasó, ya pasó… Tenía solución, supongo que me apresure por nada… Vegeta, yo casi pierdo mi vida y tu me la devolviste. Te prometo, que de ahora en más, yo dedicare esa nueva vida, solo para ti… Me comprometo a estar a tu lado para siempre, cuidarte y siempre estar para ti… Seré solo tuya hasta que me muera, te lo prometo…"

Bien, no lo niego, lo primero que pensé fue en sexo… Si, vamos, sigo siendo hombre y al aparecer mi miembro fue el único que no permitió que le ocurriera nada, pues estaba intacto el desgraciado.

Era fuerte… la mujer más hermosa me estaba prometiendo ser mía para siempre… vamos, a quien no se le… Bien, lo dejaré ahí.

Pasemos a los que me paso despues de desvestirla con la mente… Si, es obvio, ella prometió ser mía, yo le di una vida nueva y ella la dedicaria a mi, porque me lo merecía…

Eso quería decir que ella estaría conmigo, no por mi dinero, ni por mi mansión, ni mi apellido… ella estaría conmigo porque era lo que sentía… Era lo que ella quería.

Solo levanté mis ojos y parpadee. Recuerdo que ella se levantó de golpe y se me acercó demasiado. Maldición, olía exquisito!.

En fin, ella se acercó y me sonrió.

"-Puedes parpadear a tu antojo?"

Recuerdo que volví a parpadear cuando escuche su pregunta. A cambio, ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y tomó mi mano con dulzura.

"-Esto es maravilloso!... Podemos hacer una especie de código. Puedes parpadear una vez para decir "sí", dos para decir "no" y tres cuando no sepas la respuesta. Qué te parece?

Parpadee una vez. Ella se inclinó y besó mi frente. Casi me derrito al sentir sus labios suaves en mi piel.

Me volvió a mirar.

"-Sabes… mi mama se burlaba de mí, porque yo venía todos los días a ver si despertabas y el médico decía que no y yo lloraba… Ella dijo que perdía mi tiempo viendo un cadáver… Jamás perdí la fe… Sabía que despertarías…. Si no te molesta, quisiera que me dejes venir a verte… Lo harías?"

Creo que me dolieron los ojos por parpadear una sola vez con tanta fuerza. Si ella se iba, me pondría demasiado mal, simplemente con su presencia alegraba mi vida.

"-Gracias… iré por el doctor para avisarle que te despertaste… no tardo!"

Verla correr con su pequeño uniforme de escuela hizo que se me erizara la piel. De verdad ella estaba feliz con mi despertar… Y yo estaba feliz con verla.

[...]

Luego de mi despertar, le siguieron unos meses muy intensos. Médicos por todas partes, estudios, análisis. Visita de mi madre, mi tío, mi hermano.

Y todo aquello pasaba con Bulma a mi lado. Ella solo sonreía y era amable con todos, pero después de unas horas, todos se marchaban, pero ella se quedaba conmigo.

Una mañana desperté y vi a mi madre discutiendo con ella. Recuerdo que estaba furiosa porque quería que se vaya. Mi madre la culpaba por todo.

Bulma lloraba, miraba el suelo y se negaba a alejarse de mi. Mi madre la insultaba, pero se marchaba, debía irse a trabajar y cuidar a mi hermano, pero Bulma, seguía fielmente a mi lado.

Pasaron tres meses y yo me despertaba y lo único que hacía era buscarla con la mirada y ella siempre estaba ahí.

Había tomado el sillón de al lado de mi cama, le había puesto una almohada algo infantil, una sábanas rosas y allí dormía todas las noches.

Iba a mi baño, el que yo no podía usar, por estar inmóvil y se bañaba, se peinaba, y hacía todo allí.

Salía, buscaba comida y se sentaba de nuevo junto a mi para cenar, pues a la hora del almuerzo, ella estaba en la escuela.

Sonaba demasiado extraño, pero apenas salía de la escuela, corría al hospital y se quedaba conmigo.

Había llevado su laptop, sus libros y mientras me cuidaba, estudiaba cuidandome. Escuchaba música despacio y me contaba de su vida.

Su padre era científico y ella era la heredera de su imperio. Me contó que tenía una madre que no era su madre biológica, si no la segunda esposa de su padre y tenía una media hermana y que las dos, le hacían la vida imposible.

Me dijo que cuando la mujer se enteró que su esposo había muerto en un accidente, la iba a internar en un colegio religioso. Ella no quería, entonces la mujer esa la hecho a la calle.

Hubo muchos líos legales, pero al parecer su madrina la protegió e inició un juicio. Ambas ganaron y Bulma se pudo quedar con la mitad de todo. Y con eso vivía mientras iba a la escuela.

Pero, después de un tiempo, su madrina se casó y ella tuvo que volver con su madrastra. Cuando lo hizo, se enteró que está tenía un novio nuevo, pero era un maldito degenerado que intentó violarla dos veces y que la segunda, casi la penetró.

Bulma logró escaparse y salió corriendo, pero sabía que no podía volver, que si lo hacía, aquel hombre, intentaría abusar de ella todo el tiempo.

No quería vivir así, ya estaba cansada y por eso decidió suicidarse. Pero me sonreía y me decía que yo le había dado ahora una razón para vivir y que ahora tenía un propósito en la vida.

"-Ser solo tuya…"

Y a mí me ponía a mil cuando me decía eso… Sin saber como, me había enamorado completamente de ella.

Su luz, su belleza, su sonrisa, su fidelidad. Todo en ella era único y especial y yo sentía que jamás podría dejar de amarla.

Ella se ocupaba de mí en todos los aspectos, me bañaba con la ropa interior puesta, me daba de comer esas sopas horribles en la boca, que él hospital me daba, me afeitaba… En fin, ella se ocupaba de todo.

[...]

Una tarde de verano, sorpresivamente, vino a visitarme Rina. Yo llevaba un año y medio en el hospital y ese fue el único día que fue.

Recuerdo que Bulma la miró y sonrió con amabilidad, pero cuando la muy maldita le dijo que era mi novia, su sonrisa desapareció y fingió completamente.

"-Lo siento, no sabía que tenía novia… Si quieres me voy…

-Si, largate!... eres una extraña, no debes estar aquí… Vete de una vez y no regreses…"

Fue en ese momento que le exigí a mi cuerpo moverse, hacer algo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, pues Bulma bajó la mirada con dolor, tomó sus libros, me sonrió y se fue.

Vi como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y sentí que me moriría. Mire a Rina con asco y odio y la vi sonreír a la muy maldita.

Nunca me había ido a ver, ni una sola vez. Claro, solo vino cuando supo que desperté y cuando escuche lo que dijo, agradecí estar inmóvil o la mataría.

"-Cariño… que bueno que despiertas… espero que no te moleste que continúe con mi vida… Pero, si me dices donde tienes tu chequera, puedo dejarlo y volver contigo…"

Respire con fuerza, con odio. Quería darle la maldita chequera y decirle que no regrese jamás.

La mire a los ojos y rogué a dios que se vaya, que Bulma volviera y que nunca fuera castigado con ver ese maldito rostro de nuevo.

La vi que comenzó a revisar mis cosas, que tiro las cosas de Bulma que aún estaban ahí, al suelo, mientras revisaba todo.

Yo solo podía verla y maldecirla por dentro, la maldita no se iba. Sonreí cuando vi que mi peliazul regresó.

Se había olvidado su cartera y la vio haciendo su exploración.

"-Oye… que haces?...

-Otra vez?... No te dije que te fueras?...

-Olvidé mi bolso… que buscas?... Esas son mis cosas, me las llevaré mañana cuando encuentre un lugar donde vivir…

-No me importa!... estorban!... Sabes dónde está la chequera de mi novio?... Necesito ropa!"

Vi el rostro de Bulma con odio. Estaba furiosa por primera vez. Se le acercó, la tomó de la muñeca y le dio tremenda bofetada.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera reido hasta el amanecer.

Rina se tomó la mejilla roja sorprendida y la miró con miedo. Bulma se le acercó y le gritó que era una maldita perra, que yo estaba mal y la necesitaba y ella solo buscaba la chequera.

Rina se puso como un gusano, se encogió y se puso a llorar. Bulma la amenazó y le dijo que no quería verla cerca mio. Que si quería dinero esperase a que pudiera dárselo o que trabaje.

Sonreí con euforia y Bulma lo noto. Rina se fue llorando y por suerte, no volvió jamás. Recuerdo que mi hermosa peliazul dejó sus libros en su lugar y se me acercó despacio.

"-Lo siento… me dolió que solo busque tu chequera… jamás vino a verte y solo quería eso… Quieres que la llame, le pida disculpas y me valla?"

Parpadee con fuerza dos veces. Quedó bien claro que no quería nada de eso. Bulma me sonrió. Acomodo sus cosas y se acercó lo más que pudo a mi.

"-Sabes… me gusto golpear a esa chica… Debo admitir… Me puse muy celosa cuando me dijo que era tu novia… si alguien me separa de ti, yo moriré de dolor, pero si la amas, te juro que me iré y no volveré a molestarte nunca más"...

Mi corazón volvió a latir fuerte. Está chica me causaría un infarto en cualquier momento.

Parpadee dos veces para demostrarle que no quería que se aleje de mi y ella me sonrió con dulzura. Tomó mi mano y la apoyó en su mejilla.

"-Perdóname… creo que estoy enamorada de ti… suena muy raro?"

La mire y parpadee dos veces. En realidad, si es raro, porque en silencio y sin hablar, había hecho que la mujer que amaba, se enamorara de mi.

Ella me hacía feliz…

Y los meses seguían pasando. Los médicos veían muy pocas mejoras en mi, pero mi corazón estaba mejor, más estable, bombeaba con fuerza… demasiada diría yo…

Tanto, que tuve que pedirle al universo que Bulma no notara mis tremendas erecciones, aquellas que ella provocaba al salir del baño envuelta en una toalla, verla vestirse, apoyar sus pechos en mi cara, cuando besaba mi frente, y miles de cosas que antes me afectaba, pero mi cuerpo lo disimulaba, ahora, que mi corazón latía perfectamente y bombeaba la sangre sin problema, dejaba en evidencia lo duro que me ponía aquella mujer.

Sé que se daba cuenta, pero trataba de disimular, pero solo para no humillarme, para que no me avergonzara… pero todo sufrió un cambio muy repentino una noche cuando viendo la tv, vimos una película erótica.

Sí, debo reconocer que esas cosas no provocan nada, pero la situación era distinta. Aquella tonta película me excito, era muy explícito sin ser vulgar.

Gire mis ojos y mire su rostro completamente ruborizado. Ella estaba igual que yo, muy excitada.

"-Quieres que apague la luz?"

Parpadee una vez. No solo quería que apague la luz, quería que se desnudara y se me tire encima.

Me sonrió, se acercó a la puerta y cerró con llave, apago la luz y se sentó a mi lado. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco perversa.

"-Estas muy excitado… eso debe dolerte… Debe hacer que te sientas mal… Me gustaría hacer algo para hacerte sentir bien…"

Dios, iba a morir… ella quería hacerme sentir bien… Soy un maldito degenerado, las cosas pervertidas que se me cruzaron por la mente, no tenían nombre.

No se porque, pero parpadee una vez. Le dije que sí, pero ella no me estaba haciendo ninguna pregunta. Aún así, ella me comprendió… como siempre.

La vi sonreír de nuevo, apago la tv y dejó la habitación oscura. Por suerte, estaba en una sala privada, que pagaba mi madre y no tenía compañeros de cuarto, pues de seguro no le hubiera gustado ver lo que paso… bueno, tal vez si, pero a mi no me hubiera gustado que vea.

Bulma se acercó y se subió a la cama. Bajó mis sábanas y levantó ese camisón de enfermo que me ponían siempre que me bañaban.

Y… bueno, lo que paso, ya se lo imaginan. Mi hermosa Bulma metió todo mi miembro a su boca y yo volé al cielo…..

Y esa fue la primera en miles de veces….

Bulma se había convertido en mi "consuelo"... Cada vez que tenía mi miembro duro, ella cerraba la puerta, y me hacía sexo oral hasta reventar.

Al principio le daba mucha pena, pero con el correr de las semanas, era tan habitual, que ya hasta lo pedía de postre todos los días y ella me lo hacía con total felicidad.…

Y sin querer, una noche… pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Recuerdo que era verano, Bulma estaba de vacaciones en la escuela y estaba en el baño cambiandose.

La mire a los ojos cuando salió. Ella me sonrió como siempre.

"-Está noche es él cumpleños de mi amiga. No puedo faltar, espero que no me extrañes… Me veo bien?"

Parpadee una vez sin mirarla. Vestía un hermoso vestido de color rosado, con unas sandalias blancas. Tenía el cabello suelto, hasta los hombros y se podía ver su hermosa piel blanca y suave.

Se veía preciosa, delicada, dulce y yo hervía de la furia. Estaba celoso que se vaya y me deje. De verdad me estaba volviendo loco, quería a Bulma solo para mi y a veces me olvidaba que ella tenía 16 años debía hacer una vida normal.

No lo podía evitar… ella era mía y pensarla con otro me ponía loco.

Se me acercó y besó despacio mis labios. Claro, yo no correspondí, porque mi boca no se movía, pero ella sabía que si no cerraba mis ojos cuando ella apoyaba su boca, era porque estaba enojado.

Volvió a sonreír.

"-Vamos mi amor, no te pongas celoso!. Debo ir, es mi mejor amiga, pero prometo volver temprano!"

Mire hacia todos lados y suspire. Ella debía hacer su vida y yo debía recuperarme para poder hacer la mía con ella.

Deje que me besara de vuelta, cerré mis ojos y la salude guiñando un solo ojo. La vi que apago la luz, cerró la puerta y salió.

Mire el techo unos segundos y me odie. Me estaba perdiendo mi vida y ya no quería eso… Además, cuanto tiempo podria Bulma resistir aquello?, cuanto tiempo estaria a mi lado?... Era tan joven y hermosa, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo con solo imaginar que un día despierte y no la encuentre nunca más y con ese pensamiento horrible, me dormí.

Desperté completamente asustado al sentir un cuerpo pesado sobre mi. Una lengua caliente en mi cuello y unas manos demasiado provocadoras tocandome.

Mire atentamente y vi que las mejillas de mi peliazul estaban rojas completamente. Olía a alcohol y se movía como una diosa sobre mi…. Mi miembro tardó exactamente dos segundos en despertar.

"-Mi amor… te extrañe demasiado… debía volver para verte…"

Mire la pared y vi el reloj… Solo se había ido tres horas… La vi que se acomodo sobre mi, puso una rodilla en cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Dios, quería levantar mis manos y apretar esos senos grandes que tenía, tan dulces… lo que hubiera dado en ese momento por poder moverme y morderlos y lamerlos…

Obviamente, no podía hacerlo, estaba inmóvil, pero ella no… ella se movía y demasiado.

Se levantó el vestido y vi como se quitaba la ropa interior. Mi corazón exploto, si era lo que yo creía, quería que lo haga ya…

Sin embargo… no se concretó por completo. Se sentó sobre mi miembro, sin penetrarse y comenzó a moverse rápidamente.

"-Amor…. dejame masturbamre contigo… me dejas?..."

No se si de verdad quería una respuesta, porque no paraba de moverse y la verdad que estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para responderle.

Sentía como su humedad se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo, de verdad quería que entrara dentro suyo, pero así tampoco me disgustaba… al contrario, sentí una corriente poderosa que dejó libre toda mi esencia por todos lados.

La vi que se sacudió con fuerza, ferozmente y comprendí que había finalizado su orgasmo también.

Se cayó sobre mi cuerpo, con las piernas abiertas y llenas de mi semen y se quedó completamente dormida… Yo suspire agotado y la seguí al mundo de morfeo…

Si… esa fue la primera de millones de veces en las que nos masturbabamos mutuamente.

Recuerdo que al día siguiente ella estaba muy avergonzada y me pidió perdón y yo les respondí con otra erección.

Vamos, solo tenía 16 años una hermosa mujer está excitada conmigo… Lo último que quería era que se arrepintiera y no lo volviera hacer.

El exceso de confianza disipó su pudor y esa misma mañana lo hicimos de nuevo… Y a la tarde… Y a la noche y todos los días y cada día…

Y yo moría por responder cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Los meses seguían pasando. Estaba tan enamorado que no podía pensar en nada que no sea a Bulma y ella… Ella me dijo "Te amo"... Y lo hacía todo él tiempo.

Comenzó a planear nuestro futuro, porque ella estaba segura que yo mejoraría. Me levantaria y estaria siempre con ella… Y yo quería exactamente lo mismo.

Nos amábamos y el tiempo me hizo ver que sin ella, no era nada.

Entre en pánico una noche de invierno. Había dormido unas horas y desperté llorando en silencio. La pesadilla me había mostrado mi cuerpo muerto y a una Bulma cansada de eso.. Y se iba, me dejaba… Me mataba con su abandono…

A pesar de no gritar ni moverme, ella se dio cuenta por mi respiración que estaba mal.

Se levantó del sillón y se acostó a mi lado. Me abrazó y me dijo cuánto me amaba, que iba a estar conmigo siempre y que me esperaría aún si pasaban 20 años.

Yo colapse. Odie mi cuerpo por no moverse y mi esperanza se moría con cada palabra.

Recuerdo que me sonrió y lo que dijo causó tremendo impacto en mi.

"-Tu crees que yo te dejaré… que no podré resistir esto… Pero te equivocas!. Yo estaré contigo para siempre… Y te lo demostrare… se como hacerlo… de la única forma que tengo…"

Recuerdo que prendió el velador, me beso y sonrió. Yo no comprendí lo que dijo, no entendía a qué se refería… Hasta que la vi tomar algo de la mesa de noche…

"-Te amo… te amo más que a mí misma… seré tuya para siempre y te entregaré algo muy valioso para demostrarlo…"

Cuando vi lo que tenía en sus manos, mi cuerpo reacciono enseguida. Mi miembro se despertó y mi corazón latió con fuerza…

Ella tenía un condón que su amiga le había dado en modo de broma, pero ella ya no lo veía así… ella quería hacer el amor conmigo, darme su virginidad como muestra de su amor y fidelidad.

Casi muero… otra vez.

Recuerdo que me beso con pasión y yo rogaba poder corresponderle, que mi cuerpo obedeciera, pero, no lo hizo.

Aún así estaba prendido y expectante, iba a estar con la mujer de mi vida en tan solo unos segundos.

Y fue maravilloso… Recuerdo que temblaba como una hoja.

Se subió sobre mi, como cuando se masturbaba y comenzó a frotar nuestros sexos. Debo decir que si paraba ahí, hubiera estado satisfecho… Pero no se detuvo.

Tomó el látex con su mano, lo coloco en mi miembro muy torpemente y con mucha delicadeza se penetró sola.

Dejó salir un grito sordo, le dolió. Pero aún así, comenzó a moverse despacio, entraba y salía y yo morí de golpe.

Yo también había perdido mi virginidad, pero ella no lo sabía.

No duramos mucho, creo que ambos habíamos esperado ese momento con mucho anhelo.

Y fue mía… Y yo fui suyo… completamente, hasta cansarnos y lo mejor… que no fue la única vez.

Estuve en el cielo, no lo niego. Todo fue perfecto, todo era maravilloso. Mi hermosa Bulma, mi mujer. Mía, solo mía.

Recuerdo que mire sus ojos y trate de sonreír, claro, no lo logre, pero ella comprendió.

"-Sabes, a parte de verte caminar y abrazarme.. lo que más deseo es escuchar tu voz… A veces fantaseo como será. La noche que te vi en las vías, gritaste fuerte, pero el sonido del tren no dejó escuchar el sonido de tu voz…"

La vi que se ruborizo y comenzó a tocarme despacio.

"-Y ardo de deseo por que te levantes… me toques descaradamente… Me hagas todas las cosas que te imagines… Que me tomes sin permiso, me penetres las veces que quieras… Quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles…"

Su sonrisa me cautiva y sus palabras me excitaban… Yo solo quiero salir de esta cama y hacerla mía… toda mía… Porque ella era mía...

Mi todo… pero así como llegó mi felicidad, en tan solo un segundo, se fue como si nada…

Si, en tan solo un segundo, la mujer de mi vida, se fue y yo morí de golpe.

Recuerdo que desperté una mañana, había dormido muchísimo y no sabía porque. Tenía puesto en mi brazo una aguja, y un suero extraño.

Con el tiempo supe que él médico me durmió a propósito. Me sentía aturdido, completamente cansado, no recordaba nada, pero al girar mis ojos, mi mundo se vino abajo.

Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado y las cosas de Bulma habían desaparecido por completo.

No había nada, era como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño. Comencé a desesperarme y mirar para todos lados, necesitaba verla, encontrarla. Ver que era real, que siempre estuvo allí.

Pero a cambio de eso, recibí la peor noticia del mundo.

"-Vegeta…. Esa maldita niña no volverá a molestarte jamás… No quiero ni pensar las perversidades que te hizo…"

Vi a mi madre ponerse de pie y comenzar a llorar.

"-Cuando Rina me dijo que esa niña estaba abusando de ti, no lo creí realmente… Pero entrar al cuarto y verla sobre ti… No puedo creer que confie en esa niña… Te juro que jamás volverás a verla mi cielo… Te protegeré siempre… La enviamos lejos con tu tío, a algún lugar donde jamás podrá acercarse a ti de nuevo…"

Mi cabeza comenzó a rodar con odio y dolor. Me quitaron a mi mujer. Me arrebataron el tesoro más preciado. Mi vida se fue con ella y con esa noticia, sin saber como, moví uno de mis dedos….

Continuara...


	2. Fiançailles (compromiso) 2da parte

_**Fiançailles (compromiso) 2da parte**_

 **Hola hola!... ah!, no se lo esperaban, verdad?, que publique tan rápido!, jajaja.**

 **Bueno, es que ya lo había publicado en face y no quería retrasarme por aquí. El día jueves** **subiré** **la tercera y última parte de esta mini historia.**

 **Ya han estado eligiendo y tengo tres votos para el TruMai y un voto para Gochi, me gusta el entusiasmo!**

 **Bueno,** **subiré** **este cap por aquí y me despido hasta el jueves. Gracias, las quiero!**

 **Luxia 3**

[...]

* * *

Así fue como con mi alma rota y mi voluntad decidida, moví mi cuerpo…

Lo único que tenía en mi mente era ir a buscar a mi mujer. Solo tenía aquel pensamiento en la cabeza y es por eso que puse toda la fuerza de voluntad en ello.

Y lo logre. Poco a poco comencé a ser dueño de mi cuerpo nuevamente. Aún no podía hablar ni moverme rápido, pero hice mías las extremidades, tanto superiores como inferiores, muy lentamente.

Los médicos estaban sorprendidos, pues al parecer no tenían esperanza de que me moviera algún día.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que por mi Bulma, yo era capaz de todo, hasta hacer posible, lo imposible.

Y así fue como sorprendí a todos. Mi madre, mi tío, mi hermano. Todos venían a verme y yo ni siquiera los miraba, solo quería recuperarme, salir de allí y buscar a Bulma.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente y mi mujer jamás volvió, pero yo estaba decidido, iría a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero no fue fácil. Comencé a rehabilitarme poco a poco. Sin darme cuenta, me había sentado solo por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo.

Todos seguían sorprendidos, pero a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería salir de ese maldito hospital.

Y mi cuerpo comenzó a obedecerme por completo. Aún seguía sin hablar, pero mi cuerpo estaba conectado con mi mente al fin.

Las sesiones se habían multiplicado y llegue a hacer mis ejercicios todos los días. Mis pies se movían, aunque todavía no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostener mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, estaba dispuesto a todo y solo por volver a ver a mi mujer.

Y los meses comenzaron a pasar lentamente, sin darme cuenta, cumplía dos años dentro del hospital.

Ya podía levantarme sin ayuda, podía comer por mi mismo y hasta logré ir al baño solo. Mi corazón estaba cada día más fuerte y yo resistía los golpes que me azotaban día a día.

Mi madre lloraba y me felicitaba, pero yo solo la miraba con desprecio, ella me quitó a mi mujer y nunca se lo perdonaría.

Con el tiempo comencé a caminar por mi mismo, aún usaba bastón, ya que mi pie derecho tenía el talón destrozado y no hubo operación que pudiera restaurarlo completamente, lo que llevó a no poder apoyarlo bien, pero eso no detuvo mi entusiasmo.

Y todo se volvió perfecto el día que con mucho esfuerzo logré decir mi primera palabra.

"-Bulma…"

Mi madre se puso muy mal y comenzó a llorar, solo ahí se dio cuenta que todo lo que había logrado, había sido por ella, por mi mujer, por mi Bulma.

Me pidió perdón, me dijo que ella pensaba que me estaba protegiendo y yo solo negué con la cabeza. Sin embargo no estaba arrepentida de quitármela de encima, según ella.

Me dijo que había enviado a Bulma a otro país, muy lejos y que no sabía dónde estaba. Mis lágrimas cayeron por primera vez después de dos años, lo único que quería, era desahogar mi dolor por la pérdida de mi hermosa mujer.

Esa mujer había logrado llegar tan profundo en mi corazón que nunca pensé que esto me podría llegar a pasar. Solo la quería a ella, era mi todo. Fue un sueño, el más hermoso de mi vida y aún así estaba dispuesto a volverlo realidad otra vez.

[…]

El tiempo siguió pasando y yo estaba mucho mejor, tanto que el médico decidió darme el alta y hacer rehabilitación ambulatoria.

Volví a casa después de tanto tiempo. Todo estaba distinto, completamente diferente, pues yo estaba diferente.

Me quedé en esa casa solo porque necesitaba un lugar donde recuperarme totalmente. Pero mi meta era estar bien e irme a buscar a Bulma.

Sin darme cuenta, había pasado el tiempo y yo cumplí 17 años. Aún me faltaba un año, lo que decidí usarlo para recuperarme completamente y así lo hice.

Tuve que aprender a hablar como un niño y aún había cosas que no lograba, pero aun así seguía adelante.

Volví a tomar clases de primaria, mi cerebro aún no procesaba cosas, así que leer y escribir, se convirtieron en mis prioridades, como sumar y restar.

Cuando logre dominar nuevamente el arte de la lengua y las matemáticas, había pasado otro año y con él llegó mi cumpleaños 18 y dos años sin mi mujer.

Ella también debió cumplir los 18, ya era mayor y yo quería buscarla más rápido para hacerla mi esposa.

Después de unos meses, mi cerebro estaba mejor. Leía, escribía con dificultad, podía moverme, pero aún mi memoria fallaba.

A veces olvidaba cosas muy simples o hacía dos veces las mismas cosas, aún así, lo único que no me olvidaba era de mi mujer. Ella estaba presente cada día.

El día que decidí irme de mi casa fue clave. La noche anterior estaba recostado y soñé con mi mujer, con sus manos, su cuerpo y la forma de hacerme el amor.

Mi erección se hizo presente y sin poder controlarme, me masturbe con mucha dificultad, pensando en ella.

Lo había hecho, solo. Y fue ahí cuando al otro día, le comunique a mi madre que me iría de la casa.

Fue un desastre, un escándalo de esa mujer y aún así, me marche.

[…]

Con un acompañante terapéutico, logre superar todos los obstáculos y fue allí cuando comencé mi búsqueda.

Primero intente averiguar a dónde la habían llevado mi madre y su hermano, pero nunca me lo dijeron, ellos sostenían que Bulma me hacía mal, que equivocados estaban.

Pero no me importo, mientras continuaba con mis estudios intensos y maestros particulares en mi departamento, contrate un detective, pero nunca tuve noticias positivas.

Con el tiempo me enteré que el detective era pagado por mi tío y si la encontró o no, nunca me lo iba a decir.

Pero al desconocer aún esa información, me aferraba a que algún día, él llegara con alguna noticia, sin embargo, mis esperanzas cada vez se hacían más añicos.

Sin darme cuenta, cumplí 20 años. Habían pasado 5 años de mi accidente y 4 de que no veía a mi hermoso ángel.

Sin embargo, la recordaba completamente como si no la hubiera visto en horas. Así de fuerte era mi amor por ella.

Me había recuperado muchísimo. Podía caminar con mi bastón para todos lados. A veces las palabras me fallaban. Lo único que me complicaba era mi memoria, pero físicamente, estaba muy bien.

Y no solo mi memoria, mi corazón estaba herido, pero no por alguna secuela, si no por la falta de Bulma.

Al cumplir los 20 años comencé a ir a una universidad para gente con dificultades motrices y con ayudas médicas, aunque no me gustaba, yo aún era discapacitado y necesitaba cuidados especiales, pero aún así, no me impidió seguir con mis estudios.

Y el tiempo fue cruel, demasiado tirano. Mi cuerpo reclamaba a mi mujer, su aroma, su piel.

Ya no podía aguantar tanto tiempo autocomplaciendome, de verdad necesitaba aquel cuerpo que poco a poco, estaba olvidando.

Y así, un día o mejor dicho una noche, que estaba reunido con una compañera de clases en su casa, volví a tocar a una mujer.

Regrese a casa llorando en silencio. Había traicionado a mi Bulma. Me sentía la peor mierda del mundo.

Me odie como jamás lo hice, pero realmente, mi esperanza estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Si bien la tenía muy presente, ya no recordaba su aroma, su suavidad. Mi memoria estaba fallando y me la estaba quitando, se estaba llevando lo más hermoso que había tenido.

Y así comencé a rendirme. Mi corazón tenía memoria, pero mi cerebro me decía que ya no volvería a verla nunca más que la deje alojada en mi órgano vital y siguiera con mi vida.

El detective jamás me trajo noticias de ella y yo a pesar de estar muy incapacitado, había intentado todo por recuperarla, pero nada sirvió. Pensaba en ella cada día, pero su imagen se hacía borrosa.

Imaginaba que estaba haciendo, qué pensaría. Me preguntaba si aún me recordaría, si aún sentía ese compromiso que tenía conmigo.

Pero cada vez el recuerdo se iba de mi mente y mi corazón. Jamás dejaría de amarla, pero ella no volvería nunca más. Fue una hermosa coincidencia que logre amar y que el tiempo me quito.

Y fue allí, en mi departamento, solo, cumpliendo 21 años, que la deje ir.

[…]

Y el tiempo no se detuvo, lentamente cumplí 21… 22... 23… 24… 25 años. Sin darme cuenta, se cumplía la primera década de mi accidente y nueve años sin ver a aquella mujer por la que me había inmolado ante el tren.

A pesar de intentar olvidarla, no era del todo posible, ya que todas mis secuelas eran a causa de lo que había hecho por ella.

Aún así, trataba de no traerla a mi memoria. Lo tomé como un romance adolescente. Alguien en quién me había aferrado para seguir con vida y nada más... Ella ya no era nada más.

A los 23 años conocí a Milk. Una linda mujer que se dedicaba a los animales con total devoción. Ella estudiaba en ese entonces veterinaria.

Yo estaba por comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, ya que mi madre había fallecido y mi tío me pidió que ocupara mi lugar.

Me costó mucho volver a hablar con mi familia, pero la muerte de mi progenitora, me obligó a acercarme nuevamente, olvidando los rencores, por algo tonto de niño… Eso era lo que mi tío decía.

Sin embargo, la empresa necesitaba a su heredero y aunque mi condición no estaba al %100, decidí ocupar el lugar que mi hermano, no quería.

Recuerdo que fui hacia mi empresa en mi auto, aquel que conducía mi chófer y casi atropellamos a un perro.

Cuando baje del auto la vi y ella me sonrió. Me pareció una chica muy linda y sin querer, le comencé a tener mucho cariño.

Tuvimos varias citas y ella se enteró de todo lo que me había pasado, aún así, omití la parte de que me obsesione con una niña que jamás volví a ver.

Milk era cálida y poco a poco me acerque a ella, a pesar de que ella siempre me veía como un perrito lastimado.

Temía tocarme o hacer algo que pudiera lastimarme, ella de verdad me cuidaba. No habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales, ella tenía mucha paciencia ya que mi miembro, a veces no funcionaba y ella no quería presionarme. Milk de verdad era considerada conmigo y una noche de verano, le pedí matrimonio.

En ese momento, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, definitivamente, le había dicho adiós a la mujer de mi vida.

"Adiós Bulma… siempre te recordare y te amare hasta que me muera…"

Milk lloro y aceptó mi propuesta y así, comencé a organizar mi boda con ella. A trabajar en mi empresa y vivir lejos de un hermoso pero triste recuerdo.

[…]

Pero todo mi mundo se derrumbó de un momento a otro… todo mi universo mejor dicho… Mi corazón se puso eufórico, mi respiración se cortó y mi cuerpo colapso…

Todo dio vueltas y se puso de cabeza cuando un sábado por la mañana, en la joyería comprando los anillos de mi boda, desde adentro del local, vi en la vidriera parada a una mujer con un hermoso y largo cabello azul que sonreía mientras miraba las joyas.

Vestía una minifalda demasiado corta de color rosa y una remera con tiras de color negro resaltando su hermoso busto.

Sonreía tranquila y con la mirada baja. De repente levantó los ojos y me miró directamente.

Comencé a temblar demasiado fuerte, temía que Milk se diera cuenta. Sin titubear, tome mi celular y le dije a mi prometida que tenía una llamada y la atendería afuera del local, mientras ella seguía viendo ya no se que, me había olvidado.

Ella sonrió y asintió y yo salí corriendo del lugar. Mire hacía la vidriera y no había nada.

Era ella, estoy completamente seguro. Y encima, miró mis ojos. Ella me miró y sonrió. Pero al salir, no había nadie.

Creí que era un espejismo hasta que lo escuche.

"-Bulma!... Estoy aquí!, vamos!"

Gire hacia la izquierda y la vi. La vi por primera vez después de nueve años. La vi y mori en ese momento.

Un hombre alto, con el caballo negro la tomaba de la cintura y le sonreía mientras ella mostraba una delicada mueca de felicidad.

Me quedé paralizado, completamente fuera de mi eje, era Bulma, pero no era MI Bulma.

Ella era otra mujer ahora, ella ya no era mía. Ella me había olvidado por completo.

Los vi tomarse de la mano y caminar juntos hacia la nada, pues mi cerebro dejó de funcionar en ese mismo momento, mientras mi corazón se rompía finalmente.

Lo comprendí… Ella ya no era mía…

[…]

Luego de ese día, acepte mi realidad. Seguí adelante con mi matrimonio y dos meses después, Milk se convirtió en mi esposa.

Nos fuimos de luna de miel, en donde con todo el dolor del mundo la hice mía, con el único pensamiento en mi mente que no me dejaba en paz.

Ese hombre tocando a mi ángel. Solo así, puede acostarme con Milk y tener sexo con ella.

Al volver, nos mudamos a una casa más grande, pues aún no vivíamos juntos, yo abandoné el departamento en donde lloraba a mi hermosa peliazul en secreto. Lo abandone al igual que a mis esperanzas y mi amor. Lo dejé todo allí, junto con algunas cosas que no se había llevado del hospital y yo atesore con mucho amor.

Hoy eran solo recuerdos y allí se quedarían para siempre junto con mi corazón.

Comencé mi vida de nuevo y me resigne por completo. Pasó un año más y yo ya estaba mucho mejor.

Creí que lo había superado finalmente, pero a veces, en secreto, iba a mi viejo departamento que aún era mío y visitaba aquellos recuerdos, miraba el lugar, lloraba en secreto y luego volvía a casa con mi esposa, que para su mala suerte, no puede volver a tocar, estaba demasiado roto como para siquiera mantener una erección decente.

Culpaba a mi accidente y ella solo sonreía y me decía que todo estaba bien. Pero la verdad es que no podía tocarla porque cada vez que lo intentaba, Bulma volvía a mi mente y me frustraba totalmente.

Se que no debía hacerle eso a Milk, ella era buena conmigo y que pronto se cansaría de mi, si como Bulma lo hizo una vez, pero no quería dejarla ir y trataba de compensar mi falta de intimidad con viajes, regalos y mi total dedicación.

Ella me cuidaba y trataba de ser feliz, pero se bien que no lo era. Yo no era feliz y no podía hacer feliz a nadie.

Así fue mi vida por diez años… los peores diez años.

[…]

Y esa tarde, cuando cumplí los 26 años, un hombre llegó a mi oficina y con él trajo de nuevo el latido de mi corazón.

"-Mi nombre es Kakarotto, pero me dicen Goku!... Mi padre ha comprado acciones en esta empresa y me ha enviado para que pueda trabajar aquí. Espero que seamos socios y trabajamos muy bien juntos"

Solo lo mire, estire mi mano y asentí tranquilo. El hombre era un poco estúpido, pero no me caía mal del todo.

Comenzó a trabajar junto a mi y poco a poco habíamos llegado a un buen clima laboral. No me desagradaba su compañía y sin querer, había encontrado un amigo, que jamás le diría, ya que era muy estúpido a veces y decía cosas sin sentido.

Me contó que estaba casado desde hace nueve meses. Había conocido a su esposa hacía cinco años en otro país y que ella era enfermera. Él había tenido un accidente y así la conoció.

Sin querer, le conté un poco de mi, de mi accidente y de mi esposa, como siempre obviando el motivo, ya que si lo decía, tenía que hablar de ella y no quería.

Tres meses pasaron y había encontrado en Kakarotto a un buen hombre. Venía todos los días a trabajar conmigo y juntos, sacábamos la empresa adelante.

"-Llevamos tres meses trabajando juntos. Por qué no vienes tu y tu esposa a mi casa este sábado a la noche y cenamos juntos?. Así nos conocemos y podemos salir algún día los cuatro. Es mi primer aniversario de casado y me gustaría que estuvieran presentes"

Primero me reí, salir en parejas sonaba tonto, pero al contárselo a Milk a ella no le pareció mala la propuesta

"-Quizás tener algunos amigos no sea mala idea."

Acepte finalmente y le envié un mensaje al tonto. Su respuesta fue alegre y me dijo que nos esperaban el sábado como había dicho.

Después de una semana agotadora y llena de trabajo, el día llegó. Fui a casa, me bañe, me cambie y junto a Milk, fuimos a la casa del Kakarotto.

El lugar era bastante amplio, tenía una linda mansión parecida a la mía y un hermoso jardín.

Nada del otro mundo, pero aún así, me alegro saber que vivía tan cómodamente. Fuimos a la entrada a pie, yo aún usaba bastón, según él médico, lo usaría siempre, ya que al no tener talón, no puedo pisar bien y podría caerme.

Así que el bastón pasó a ser parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba nervioso y no sabía bien porque. Solo cuando la puerta se abrió, supe lo que mi mente no me dejó recordar…

Mi mente había bloqueado un recuerdo importante y era que yo ya había visto a Kakarotto antes…. un año antes de la mano de…

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos grandes y azules miraban a Milk y luego a mí con dulzura y tranquilidad.

"-Hola… Buenas noches… Soy Bulma, la esposa de Goku, sean bienvenidos!"

Sus palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi alma, de mi corazón. No pude moverme a pesar de que Milk sostuvo mi mano para que lo haga. Yo no respondí, solo quede en silencio y mirando a la mujer que amé una vez y que sin querer creerlo, aún amaba...

Continuará...


	3. Fiançailles (compromiso) 3ra parte

_**Fiançailles (compromiso) 3ra parte**_

 **Hola, hola!. Ya estoy aquí. Gracias por leer!-**

 **Espero que les guste… Les digo que me dieron ganas de hacerla más larga… pero bueno, se supone que es un one short o mini historia, pero la tentación estuvo!, jeje.**

 **Gracias como siempre #Luxia 3**

[...]

* * *

Todo tenía sentido. Ahora mi mente me dejaba ver los detalles que había dejado escapar.

Kakarotto me había contado que su esposa tenía un particular color de cabello, que era blanca como la nieve y que su sonrisa era hermosa.

Estaba describiendo a mi mujer y nunca me había dado cuenta.

Luego me dijo que era enfermera y que cuidaba a personas en coma que no podían moverse.

En ese momento, recordé a Bulma, pero descarte ese pensamiento, ahora me doy cuenta que efectivamente era MI Bulma.

Luego me dijo que la conoció en otro país, y sabía bien que Bulma fue enviada al exterior, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ni a donde. Al parecer ella seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar que mi tío y mi madre la llevaron… Ella nunca pudo regresar conmigo.

Todas las piezas encajaban. Todo estaba claro, pero ahora, después de diez años, yo para qué quería toda esa información?.

Y desde aquí comienza mi historia con ella, en el presente, aquí parado en su puerta. Aquí frente a la mujer por el cual había dado todo y no pude obtener nada a cambió más que lágrimas y dolor.

Levante mi mirada y la vi que aún sonreía como si nada. Ella no me recuerda.

-Cariño estás bien?.

Mire a mi esposa y solo asentí con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Bulma abrió la puerta y nos pidió que pasemos.

Lo hicimos, mientras sentía mi corazón arder, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera bochornosa, solo por pasar a su lado y sentir su delicioso perfume.

Bulma se giró y cerró la puerta y nos volvió a mirar con una sonrisa.

-Adelante, pasen por aquí, mi esposo está en el living con los demás invitados.

-Tienen más invitados?

Bulma miró a Milk sonrió.

-Si, hoy es nuestro primer aniversario y vinieron a celebrar, pasen, están en su casa.

Baje la mirada y solo pude ver el suelo. No pude decir una palabra, de verdad estaba en estado de shock.

Milk tomó mi mano y me ayudó a caminar, pues ella creyó que mi colapso era debido a mis secuelas, pero en realidad, mis piernas no respondían solo porque tenía justo enfrente a la mujer más importante de mi vida.

Sin saber porque, saqué mi mano, no quería que mi esposa me tocara frente a Bulma. A pesar de que Milk conocía mi carácter, se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía el lugar donde Bulma había dicho.

Mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando, pero debía luchar contra eso. Ella ya no era mía, ni siquiera me recordaba, pues no tuvo ninguna reacción al verme. Ni siquiera se puso tensa, nada, solo me sonrió con amabilidad, como si fuera un completo desconocido.

Se giró y me miró.

-Estás bien?, quieres algo de beber?

Levanté mis ojos mientras veía a mi esposa de espaldas y sonríe involuntariamente. Sin saber porque, abrí mi boca y deje salir de ella muy despacio.

-Estoy… bien…

Y lo vi. Vi su expresión descolocada. No se si me recuerda, pero puedo jurar que escuchar mi voz por primera vez, causó algún impacto en sus recuerdos.

Se puso tensa un momento, miró hacia el otro lado y volvió a sonreír, pero más forzosamente.

-Que bueno, con permiso.

Salió corriendo hacia el living donde estaban algunas personas y Kakarotto. Sonreí orgulloso de mi mismo. Logre ponerla tensa y eso me gusto.

Camine detrás de Milk y entre al living donde las personas me saludaron respetuosamente y entablaron una conversación conmigo.

La reunión pasó de manera armoniosa y a pesar de que todos hablaban, yo solo podía mirarla a ella.

De reojo y disimuladamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella se sentó a lado de Kakarotto y sonreía celestialmente.

La mire detalladamente. Si bien, ya casi no recordaba a la Bulma de 16 años, me di cuenta de lo diferente que estaba.

Su cabello estaba algo largo, hasta los hombros y muy lacio. Su piel blanca, su cuerpo hermoso. Era toda una mujer. El vestido color turquesa, hacía resaltar más el color de sus ojos. Era un ángel, simplemente perfecta.

Milk tomó mi mano y sonreía también muy alegre. Todos comimos y poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando, sin embargo el tonto de mi socio, me pidió que nos quedaramos un poco más.

No quería hacerlo, estar cerca de ella me ponía muy nervioso, al punto de que mis piernas fallaran y eso llamaba la atención.

Tanto, que las preguntas se hicieron presentes, preguntas que no quería responder con ella en frente mio.

Los cuatro solos, nos sentamos en unos sillones, enfrentados y comenzamos a hablar, mi mirada se desviaba a sus piernas hermosas, pero trataba de disimular.

Ella solo sonrió mientras su esposo me hablaba.

-Vegeta, qué fue lo que te paso?... Digo, me dijiste que fue hace diez años, pero aún no te recuperas del todo…

Levante mi mirada y vi que su sonrisa desapareció. Sin saber porque, hable de manera calmada pero muy fría.

-Me atropelló un tren…

Kakarotto abrió los ojos sorprendió y hablo curioso.

-Intentaste suicidarte?, digo, porque no es normal que te atropelle un tren… un auto puede ser, si venías distraído en la calle.. pero un tren...

La mire a los ojos, no pude evitarlo.

-No… yo no…

El idiota me interrumpió.

-Tuviste muerte cerebral?.

No pude responder, pues, sorpresivamente, Bulma lo hizo.

-Daño… daño cerebral…

Los tres la miramos al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón se desplomó por un segundo. Ella me recuerda?. Milk hablo curiosa.

-Cómo lo sabes?

Bulma se puso sería y tragó con fuerza.

-Si hubiera tenido muerte cerebral… no estaría aquí…

Kakarotto la miró y sonrió.

-Tu eres enfermera y tratas paciente como él siempre… Es normal que lo sepas, verdad?

Bulma se puso de pie y tomó la bandeja vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y se fue rápidamente a la cocina, sin decir nada.

Huyó, lo se. Si me recuerda o no, no estoy seguro, pero algo en su memoria debí afectar para que huya de la conversación de ese modo.

Me puse de pie y hable calmando.

-Necesito pasar al baño.

-Si, por el pasillo, la primera puerta.

Asentí despacio y camine solo, dejando a mi esposa y mi amigo solos en el living. Camine despacio y me quede frente a la puerta pensando millones de cosas. Entre al servicio y luego de mojarme el rostro con furia y desesperación, salí del cuarto.

Y allí la vi, parada delante mio con la bandeja llena de bocadillos. Me sonrió y yo mire el suelo lleno de confusión.

-Necesitas algo?

-Estoy bien…

Hable con desprecio. Pero no porque esté enojado con ella, si no por la situación. Diez años buscándola y la vengo a encontrar en la peor situación, siendo esposa de mi nuevo amigo.

La vida si era cruel conmigo. Ese pensamiento me lastimo, tanto que mi bastón se tambaleo haciendo que casi me caiga.

Ella fue rápida, dejó la bandeja en una mesa y corrió hacía mi.

-Ten cuidado, por favor!

La mire a los ojos mientras sostenía mi brazo. Mi corazón ardía. Tantos años esperando aquel roce y hoy lo volvía a sentir. Ya me había olvidado cómo era su tacto, y cruelmente, sobre la ropa, lo volvía a tener presente.

\- No necesito su ayuda…

La vi que sonrió despacio.

-No me trates de usted, tenemos la misma edad…

Fruncí el ceño y la mire curioso.

-Como sabes que tenemos la misma edad?...

Su rostro se puso blanco… Ella me recuerda… Maldición, ella sabe quien soy… Mi amor, si aún me amas, dejare todo por ti… Luchare por ti… Aún te amo y si tu me recuerdas, te volveré a enamorar…

La vi que me soltó y tomó la bandeja rápidamente, se giró y me dio la espalda.

-Me lo dijo mi esposo. Me dijo que tenías 26 años…

Se fue, volvió a huir. Estoy convencido, ella me recuerda… No tengo duda de eso…

[...]

La reunión terminó y yo la pase casi en silencio. Milk y yo nos despedimos y volvimos a casa. Yo estaba mudo, no quería hablar y menos con mi esposa. Pues no sabía que le podía decir.

Ella solo conducía y sonreía.

-El señor Goku y su esposa fueron muy amables, no crees?

-Si…

Su esposa, su esposa… esa mujer debía ser MI esposa…

Di vuelta la cara y mire por la ventana. Estaba destruido, pero no me rendiría, no ahora que sabía bien donde estaba mi mujer.

Llegamos a casa, me bañe y me fui directo a la cama. No podía sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado y en un silencio completamente doloroso, me dormí.

[...]

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, Kakarotto no había vuelto por la empresa y yo me desespere. Quería hablar con él y preguntarle por su esposa, sin que se de cuenta de mi gran interés.

El miércoles por la tarde, apareció con su estúpida sonrisa. Por dios, lo odio… Ahora lo odio.

-Buenas Vegeta, siento no venir antes, es que mi esposa tuvo una pequeña gripe y me quede a cuidarla.

Lo miré sorprendido. Ella estaba enferma.

-Que le ocurrió?, esta bien?

Mi entusiasmo fue notorio, pero él no se dio cuenta.

-Tiene las defensas bajas y los cambios de temperatura la hacen enfermar. Pero está bien, hoy fue a trabajar.

-A si?... y trabaja muy lejos?

-No, en el hospital general de ciudad Satán. Es una enfermera muy reconocida en el lugar.

-A si que ese hospital…

Mire el suelo y me quedé en silencio. Hace muchos meses que no me hago una revisión, quizás deba ir al hospital ese…

Levante la mirada y hable despacio.

-Donde la conociste?

El estúpido tomó una lapicera y comenzó a escribir no se que cosa mientras hablaba.

-Pues, en Rusia. Ella vivía allí desde muy joven. Estudio enfermería y se graduó con honores. Yo fui una temporada con mi equipo de natación y la conocí, era la enfermera del club. Me enamore de ella a primer vista, pero ella no me hacía caso ni un poco. Con el tiempo me hice su amigo, pero me vivia ignorando, bueno, a todo el mundo ignoraba. Muchos creían que a ella no le gustaban los hombres.

Mire el suelo emocionado, ella no dejaba que nadie se le acerque.

-Y como termino siendo tu esposa?

-Bueno, Bulma tenía un amor no correspondido de joven… Al parecer tenía esperanzas de volver a verlo, pero nunca paso, pues ella no podía volver a Japón. Alguien le había rechazado la entrada al país y además no tenía dinero. Estaba ahorrando hasta el último centavo para regresar.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, ella aún me amaba, quería estar conmigo. Apuesto que fue el maldito de mi tío quien le prohibió la entrada.

-Y que paso?

-Bueno, me aproveche de su desesperación y la invite a venir aquí conmigo. Ella aceptó y cuando regresamos hace un año, ella… bueno, al parecer descubrió que aquel amor de su vida se había casado y tenía una familia. Lloro meses enteros, y así fue como me pude acostar con ella… Luego le pedí matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Maldita sea, mi casamiento salió en el periódico, lo recuerdo bien, ya que la empresa de mi padre es muy famosa… Si hubiera sabido eso…

-Eres un puerco… un bastardo que se aprovechó del dolor de una mujer…

Apreté mi puño con ira, solo quería destruir a este imbécil. Él solo me miro y sonrió.

-Si, lo se… Pero no me importa. Yo haré feliz a Bulma y aprovechare lo que el tonto ese dejó escapar… Se que ella jamás me amara, pero no me importa… cuando nazcan nuestros hijos ella se olvidara de ese tipo y será solo mía…

-Eso lo veremos. -Susurre despacio.

-Como?

-Nada… comencemos con el trabajo!.

Estaba enojado. Enojado con la vida, el destino y con todos. Me quitaron a mi mujer y ahora no podía recuperarla, pero no!, no padeci miles de dolencias por nada, no pase muchas penas para rendirme. Esa mujer es mía y como sea, la recuperare!. Y más ahora, que sé que ella me amaba y que si ponía toda mi voluntad, podía volver a amarme…

[...]

Llegue a casa cansado, mi cuerpo a veces me traicionaba. Cuando entre a mi habitación, vi a Milk que se estaba cambiando con una grata sonrisa.

La mire y hable calmando.

-Qué haces?, acaso sales a algún lado?

-Cariño, lo olvidaste?, te dije que esta noche vendrá el señor Goku con su esposa!, quiero retriburile que hayan sido tan considerados con nosotros la otra noche. Vegeta, te lo dije hoy en la mañana.

Comencé a temblar de nuevo. Bulma vendría a mi casa. Claro que lo había olvidado, olvido casi la mitad de las cosas que me dice Milk.

Sonreí por dentro y con toda la alegría, me fui a bañar y preparar para la cena, hoy recuperaría a mi dama como sea.

[...]

Los nervios me estaban matando, solo miraba la entrada y esperaba ansioso que tocaran el timbre mientras Milk estaba con las mucamas preparando todo.

Mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte, colapsaría en cualquier momento… y lo hizo, cuando el timbre sonó…

Abrí mis ojos y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, mi hermoso ángel estaba a lado mio.

La mire y sonreí sin querer, no lo pude evitar. Estaba en el cielo otra vez, viendo esos hermosos ojos de nuevo. Ella me sonrió despacio y hablo tranquila.

-Estas bien?

Sin poder razonar lo que hacía, parpadee una vez, lo que provocó una pregunta incómoda.

-Acaba de parpadear como respuesta?

Me senté de repente en el sillón de mi casa. Reaccione cuando escuche la voz del estúpido de Kakarotto.

Mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban a lado mio. Al parecer colapse de los nervios y no me había dado cuenta. Cubrí mi rostro con la mano, sin querer había parpadeado para responderle a Bulma.

Ella miró el suelo y se hizo la distraída.

-Quizás es un reflejo… Debería descansar… Su cuerpo debe estar estresado…

Levante la mirada y hable con fuerza.

-Estoy bien…

No se como, pero logre ponerme de pie, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos y en silencio. Milk sonrió y trató de que las cosas no se pongan más extrañas de lo que estaban.

Luego de unos minutos, ya me sentía mejor, pero recordaba aquel acto inconsciente del parpadeo y me sentía como un estúpido y más al ver que ella no tuvo reacción.

Seguramente, ella estaba enojada. Pensaría que la había olvidado, que me case con Milk por amor y que ella ya no significaba nada, por eso era tan indiferente conmigo.

Que equivocada estaba. Si tan solo supiera que pase mis últimos diez años llorando por ella. Que me case solo para tratar de olvidarla y jamás lo logré.

Pero comprendo su odio, su dolor, pues yo padecía él mismo, viéndola casada con otro hombre que no era yo. Pero peor me sentía al saber que solo se caso, porque pensó que me había perdido.

La cena se formuló tranquila, al parecer Milk y Kakarotto se estaban entendiendo y hablaban de muchas cosas, pero ni Bulma ni yo decíamos una sola palabra.

La vi que se puso de pie y pidió permiso para ir al baño y a pesar de saber que no era correcto, me pareció conveniente aprovechar la oportunidad.

Espere unos minutos y me puse de pie, diciéndole a Milk que iría por un abrigo. Mi esposa asintió y siguió conversando armoniosamente con mi socio.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, pase por la entrada del baño y me quedé unos segundos esperando. Cuando vi que la puerta se abrió, me hice el disimulado y camine dos pasos, hasta verla de frente.

Torcí mi bastón y casi me caigo, pero ella de nuevo fue rápida, y tomó mi brazo con fuerza.

-Despacio!, te vas a lastimar!

Sonreí. Es malo usar las dolencias personales, pero vamos, así nos conocimos de un principio, no?

Levante mi mirada y sonreí de lado. La tenía realmente cerca, sentía su perfume delicioso, su piel suave, su esencia.

Me enderece un poco y apoye mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Te preocupas por mi… -Me acerque más y susurre despacio en su oído. -Bulma…

Creo que mi voz la quemo, pues se alejó de repente y su rostro se puso rojo. Algo cause en su ser y no me daría por vencido, si esa mujer aún me sentía en su piel, yo la haría estremecer las veces que sea necesario, tal como ella lo hacía conmigo.

Me volví acercar y sin pedir permiso, la tome de la cintura. No hice fuerza, pero fui determinado.

Y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar bruscamente. Si mi amor, nuestro cuerpos tienen memoria y yo también estoy igual a ti…

-Que haces?...

-Me estaba por caer de nuevo…

Sonríe por mi cinismo. Ella solo suspiro, se safo despacio y salió corriendo del pasillo. Mi corazón latía como un demonio, aún así, no me sentía mal ni a punto de colapsar. Estaba bien… espantosamente bien.

Mire hacia mi pantalón, él también la recuerda, pues hacía muchísimo tiempo que no reaccionaba de esa manera.

Sueno como un pervertido, pero esa mujer es mía y mi miembro lo sabe. Trate de calmarme un poco, pues no podía volver a la mesa así. Entre al baño, lave mi cara y trate de despejarme. Era difícil, pues el aroma de Bulma estaba en mi ropa, pero debía hacerlo.

Después de unos minutos, volví a la mesa y vi que mis invitados se estaban preparando para irse, pues al parecer Bulma quería volver a su casa.

Volví a sonreír y los despedí a ambos amablemente.

Esta noche te me fuiste... pero ya caerás de nuevo en mis brazos y juro que jamás te soltare…

[...]

Pasaron unos días y trate de calmar mi ansiedad. Estaba en la oficina con Kakarotto trabajaba a mi lado sin hablar, muy concentrado.

Realmente estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo retrasado que estaba con los asuntos empresariales.

Milk entró a mi oficina y saludó respetuosamente al imbécil. Me saludó como siempre y se sentó a lado del idiota, mientras conversaban de no se que.

Realmente no los escuchaba, mi mente estaba en otro lado y fue en ese momento, cuando se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Milk, no podre ir a almorzar contigo, debo ver al cardiólogo.

-Si, me lo dijiste, pero creí que era la semana que viene.

-No, iré hoy. Por qué no vas con Kakarotto y almuerzan en el restaurante italiano que te gusta?.

Milk miró al esposo de mi mujer y sonrió. Ambos asintieron y acordaron salir a comer algo.

Mientras, yo planeaba descaradamente ir al hospital de ciudad Satán...

[...]

Entre pasada la una del mediodía y fui directo a la recepción. Preguntar por el cardiólogo?, no, ni cerca.

-Disculpe, dónde está la enfermería?

La señorita de los informes me sonrió, vio mi bastón y respondió rápidamente sin siquiera cuestionar.

Ventajas de tener el cuerpo en mal estado.

-Segundo piso, pasillo verde. Necesita algo, señor?

-Necesito ver a mi enfermera. Debe sacarme sangre.

-Quiere que lo ingrese al sistema, señor?

-No, no se preocupe. Ella es mi enfermera personal, solo vine para que me atienda rápido y me marcho.

-Muy bien. Pase sin problemas.

Tome el ascensor y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Una vil mentira me acercaria a mi mujer, ya no hay forma de que se me escape.

Llegue al segundo piso y fui directo al pasillo de color verde. Me acerque despacio y vi a través del vidrio de una habitación a mi hermoso ángel sentada, sonriendo a un paciente dormido, mientras cambiaba su almohada.

Estaba hermosa, con su traje de enfermera. Un guardapolvo pequeño blanco que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

Me puso frenético con la vista. Me quede como un idiota mirándola, mientras ella le hablaba a su paciente con dulzura y cariño.

Ella hacía eso conmigo, lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer. Me acerque más al vidrio y la miré intensamente. Creo que mi mirada la penetro fuertemente, ya que volteo su rostro un poco incómoda. Cuando me vio se puso muy seria, pero también demasiado nerviosa.

Mi cielo, mi princesa, te amo más que nunca…

Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y me miró tranquila.

-Vegeta… Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bulma… Tengo que ver al cardiólogo. Debo hacerme un estudio de rutina, para ver cómo está mi corazón…

-Cardiología está en el tercer piso, no te lo dijo Kale, la chica de recepción?

Sonreí al ver su mirada y su rostro un poco ruborizado. Esta mujer es perfecta. Cada día la amo más.

-Si, pero le pregunte donde estaba la enfermería, tu esposo me dijo que trabajas aquí y quería verte…

No pude evitar sonreír. Se puso tan tensa que lo sentí en mi propio cuerpo. Miró hacia el suelo y suspiro.

-Querías verme?... para qué?, necesitas que haga algo por ti?

Me acerqué despacio y puse un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. El tacto de piel a piel fue intenso. Ambos nos pusimos frenéticos.

-Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…

Abrió sus ojos muy nerviosa. Su mano comenzó a moverse sola. Se apartó rápido y se giró hacía la izquierda.

-Si no necesitas que haga algo como ENFERMERA, me voy. Debo seguir trabajando…

Se está escapando otra vez, pero esta vez, no te dejaré ir. Como siempre, use mi as bajo la manga. Tambalee mi bastón y casi caigo, pero como siempre, sus reflejos no lo permitieron.

Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y yo hice mi movida. La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi para que entienda, que es mía y de nadie más.

-No hagas eso…

-Que hice?

-Lo haces a propósito!, sabes que jamás te dejaría caer!...

Sonreí de nuevo.

-Me llevas al baño?... No puedo ir solo…

La vi suspirar con fuerza. Me tomó más fuerte del brazo y lo paso a través de su cabeza, indirectamente, la estaba abrazando.

-Te dejare en la puerta y luego me iré, no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo muchos pacientes.

-Eres una buena enfermera… Te podría contratar para que seas mi enfermera personal… Se que podrías cuidarme muy bien…

Otra vez el nerviosismo se apodera de su cuerpo, pero lo ignora como una princesa.

-No gracias. Aquí me pagan muy bien y me gusta tener muchos pacientes… No estoy interesada!

-Por qué me estás evitando?... Eres muy fría conmigo…

La vi que miró el suelo y evito mis ojos. Estaba temblando, lo podía sentir.

-No estoy evitándote ni soy fría contigo, pero estoy trabajando y no puedo perder mi tiempo… Acaso no tienes una esposa que te cuide?...

Celos?... Mi amor, tu tono de voz está llena de desprecio. Estás celosa de Milk?, la dejaré en este mismo momento por ti…

-Mi esposa solo cuida animales… Ni siquiera me presta atención…

-Tu la elegiste… ahora te aguantas. -Frenamos delante de una puerta y la abrió con odio. -Este es el baño. Ten cuidado cuando te vayas. Ahora me voy.

Sonreí, si crees que te dejare en paz, pues estás demasiado equivocada. La tomé con fuerza de la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, nos metí al baño rápidamente.

El lugar era pequeño, y era de uso personal, al cerrar la puerta, nadie podía entrar.

Nuestro amor comenzó en un hospital, creo que aquí debería continuar. Me miró sorprendida, seguía temblando.

Entramos al baño y cerré la puerta rápidamente. La apoye sobre la abertura y la acorrale, mientras mi bastón caía al suelo.

-Yo no la elegí… Yo solo necesitaba olvidarme de una mujer que me volvía y me vuelve loco y no veía de hace mucho tiempo… Milk es una buena mujer, pero no la amo…

Bulma me miró con rabia y de un segundo a otro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me importa!, suéltame y déjame salir de aquí..

-Y tu?.. elegiste a Kakarotto?.. o también lo usaste para olvidarte de alguien?... Dime Bulma!, dime que tanto amas a tu esposo!.. dime que te olvidaste por completo de aquel hombre que le prometiste ser solo suya…

Sentí como bombeaba su corazón con fuerza. Sus lágrimas salieron pesadas, con dolor, mientras trataba de empujarme.

-Suéltame…

-Ya no sientes nada por ese hombre que se tiró al tren solo para ver esa sonrisa hermosa que tienes?... Ya olvidaste al hombre que pasó diez años buscándote sin dormir!?... Dime Bulma!...

-No!, déjame en paz!. Vete con tu esposa!, déjame en paz!... Deja de lastimarme! Deja de destruir mi corazón!, yo ya te olvide por completo!

-Mientes!. -La tomé fuertemente de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo. Pegue mi nariz en su cuello, mientras apretaba mi miembro duro contra su pelvis. -Tu piel se eriza… Estas excitada, igual que yo!... tu cuerpo aún me recuerda!, no me importa las mentiras que salgan de tu boca, tu cuerpo sabe que te pertenezco… no puedes separarnos!, no permitiré que te separen de mí de nuevo!

-No me hagas esto… Por favor… Yo ya te olvide por completo...

Sentí su respiración salir de su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Me sentía, me recordaba. Ella aún era mía!

-Cuántas veces soñaste con mis manos?, Cuantas veces me pediste que te tocara?... Lo haré, no me importa nadie, solo tu Bulma… Tu fuiste, eres y seras siempre mi mujer… La única a quién he amado durante todos estos años… Y se que tu me amas… Tu me amas!

La vi llorar con todo el dolor del mundo, pero también la vi que dejó de luchar ante mi agarre. Mi cuerpo colapsó, cuando sentí sus brazos aprisionarme con fuerza. Ella me estaba correspondiendo… Ella era mía otra vez.

-Tu me dejaste… Te olvidaste de mi y buscaste otra mujer…

La tome de las mejillas y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos. No quería que pensara que esto era algo que pasaría y ya, ella debía saber lo mucho que la amaba, como sea.

-Milk solo fue una compañía necesaria, a la cual no pude ni tocar… Es como una hermana para mi!... No la elegí… Así como tu no elegiste a Kakarotto… Tu eres mía, mi mujer!... Lo fuiste hace diez años y lo serás hasta que me muera!

Sin pensar un segundo más, me apodere de sus labios. Aquellos con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo.

Hace diez años, ella apoyaba sus boca en la mía y yo no le podía corresponder. Ahora era diferente, no solo podía, si no que me apoderaría de ella por completo.

Comencé a besarla con desesperación, apretando más y más su cuerpo con el mío. Lo reconozco, no se besar, pues a la única que bese fue a Bulma y no podía corresponderle. Pues, con Milk solo apoye mis labios castamente y nada más.

La sensación de sentir la lengua caliente de mi mujer, era una experiencia nueva para mi, una experiencia que quería aprender con ella.

Y al parecer, ella tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en el rubro. Lo que me alegro la vida, pues sin duda, este era nuestro primer beso oficial y como si lo hubiera tenido de premio, el primer beso pasional que ambos dábamos y lo hacíamos mutuamente.

No tardé nada en ponerme más duro como una piedra, mientras la tomaba con fuerza y la besaba con total pasión.

Sentir su brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empujarme con deseo hacia su cuerpo, fue sin duda la pauta que esperaba con ansias….

Ella quería ser mía como antes… Lo haré mi amor, pero no como hace diez años… Esta vez lo haremos como siempre lo habías soñado.

Me separe un poco de ella y la di vuelta. Levante sus manos y la apoye sobre la puerta, mientras ella se agitaba con fuerza y respiraba profundamente. Me acerque a su oído y susurre con fuerza.

-Te voy hacer mía de todas las formas posibles… No te pediré permiso… Te tocaré descaradamente por todos lados… Te haré todas las cosas que me he imaginado desde que tengo 16 años… Te penetrare toda…

Giró su cabeza con el rostro rojo y suspiro sumamente agitada.

-Como demonios recuerdas todas mis palabras?...

Apreté con fuerza su cuerpo, haciendo que se le escape un intenso gemido.

-Porque he soñado contigo todo este tiempo…

-Eres un pervertido…

-Soy tu pervertido...

Ya no lo soportaba, ya no aguantaba más. Al fin, al fin después de tanto tiempo, tenía a mi mujer de nuevo.

Libere mi miembro rápidamente y comencé a frotarlo con fuerza sobre sus glúteos redondos. Levante su uniforme y le arranque con fuerza su ropa interior. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Era el momento de volver a sentir el placer agudo que solo mi mujer me podía dar, pero está vez, yo la dominaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Seguí frotándome mientras ella me regalaba unos intensos gemidos. Ya no aguantaba más.

La penetre sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaba demasiado excitada, mi miembro entró tan profundamente, que ambos soltamos un intenso grito.

Con una mano cubrí su boca mientras con la otra desabroche con furia los botones de su guardapolvo y escarbando entre sus ropas, encontré esos montes divinos que siempre quise sentir.

Ella me respondió con otro gemido, cuando comencé a tocar sus pezones y apretarlos. Qué deseo tan incontrolable sentía en ese momento. Si hubiera podido detener el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar.

Comencé a embestirla con fuerza. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía mi cuerpo así, tan libre, tan caliente.

No me dolía absolutamente nada, ella curaba todas mis dolencias, de todas las formas posibles.

La vi inclinarse más y ofrecer todo su cuerpo. Mi ángel hermoso, tu también reclamabas por mi!... De ahora en más, serás solo mía!, te lo juro!.

Ya no podía aguantar más, al sentir el espasmo profundo que tenía mi mujer, me deje llevar completamente.

Ambos terminamos agotados, más no estábamos satisfecho, fueron muchos años alejados, creo que íbamos a estar así por horas… y no me equivoque.

[...]

Salimos del baño y del hospital, como dos adolescentes tontos. Sin pensarlo, tomamos un taxi y fuimos directo a mi departamento, aquel que aún conservaba con sus recuerdos. Si debía llevarla a algún lado, era ese.

Entramos como dos amantes desesperados y nos fuimos directo a la cama. Donde le hice el amor como un loco, donde ella me hizo el amor como un loca.

Le envié en el taxi un mensaje a Milk, diciéndole que debía quedarme en el hospital toda la noche por rutina y le pedí que no se preocupara, que volvería temprano.

Mi esposa como siempre me creyó, ya que sabía que esas cosas pasaban y que no me gustaba estar con compañía de nadie. Solo me respondió con un simple "cuídate" y terminó la conversación.

Bulma envió un mensaje también, diciendo que tenía turno noche en el hospital, el cual también recibió un simple "nos vemos mañana entonces".

Al parecer nuestros esposos saben muy bien que nos los amamos, es por eso que no hacen demasiadas preguntas.

Sin embargo, pasando aquellas mentiras, nosotros nos amamos como nunca lo hicimos antes.

Disfrutando todo aquello que no pudimos, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Nos deteníamos, hablábamos un poco, nos contábamos todo lo que padecimos y luego continuábamos con nuestro frenético y apasionante encuentro.

Sin embargo, no todo era bueno. Ambos seguíamos casados y sería muy difícil para ambos dejar aquellas personas que soportaron con total tortura todos nuestras dolencias y desprecio.

No sería fácil, pero juntos, lentamente, podríamos solucionarlo. Ella aún me amaba y yo estaba perdido por ella. Lucharíamos juntos y despacio.

El tiempo nos ayudaría, pero mientras tanto, de alguna u otra forma, nos la arreglábamos para terminar juntos en la cama, amándonos, entregándonos y siendo completamente uno.

-Goku ha sido muy bueno conmigo… no puedo dejarlo así porque sí… Sería muy injusta con él!

-Mira, Milk también ha sido una buena mujer, pero yo no la amo y ella lo sabe. Kakarotto sabe que tu no lo amas!. Vamos Bulma, él se aprovechó de tu dolor!

-Lo se Vegeta, pero no es fácil!... Él me ama y yo no quiero lastimarlo…

La discusión era la misma todos los días. No, no era fácil, nuestros esposos eran buenas personas, pero nosotros no los amábamos, aún así, no era fácil dejarlos.

Entendía a Bulma, y así pasó un mes, siendo amantes intensamente, quizás eso nos prendía más, saber que era prohibido, pero no era fácil cuando me imaginaba al idiota ese besar o tocar a mi mujer.

Se que Bulma también se ponía mal, cuando Milk besaba mis labios delante de ella. No, no era fácil, debíamos hacer algo, pero no podíamos.

Sin querer, la solución, llegó sola a nosotros y de la manera más inexplicable…

[...]

-Estoy embarazada…

Abrí mis ojos gigantes. Qué dijo?

-Pero… Milk… tu y yo no…

Milk bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar avergonzada.

-Lo se… por favor Vegeta… Perdóname… Yo te engañe… Soy una mala mujer, lo se!... No merezco tu perdón ni tu cariño… Pero es que… tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos después de nuestra luna de miel y yo estaba muy sola…

Milk cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras seguía llorando. Yo no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Debería estar enojado?, pero de verdad, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, me alegraba saber que mi esposa quizás pueda formar una familia y que no sufriría por nuestra separación.

-Milk… me has dejado sin palabras… Yo…

-No voy a molestarte nunca. Quiero el divorcio, no quiero esto para ti!. Bastante tienes con tu enfermedad… Quiero que nos divorciemos y me iré muy lejos.

-Lejos?... tu amante no se hará responsable?

Milk negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo decírselo… Él también está casado… Yo me quedaré sola con mi bebé, no quiero destruir otra familia.

-No digas eso!, eso está muy mal!... Él debe saberlo!, no puede venir, embarazar a una mujer casada y no tomar la responsabilidad!

-Es mi decisión Vegeta, no quiero decirle… Él de verdad quiere a su esposa…

-Si la hubiera querido, no la hubiera traicionado!...

-Lo se, yo no puedo juzgarlo, ya que hice lo mismo!... Pero ambos teníamos una frustración sexual muy grande, solo alivamos nuestro dolor…

-Pues bastante irresponsable si te embarazo!... Debes decírselo!.

Milk volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Es mejor dejarlo así… No quiero que lo sepa… Su esposa es muy buena, no quiero destruirla con esto…

Mire a mi ahora ex esposa curioso y no se porque me puse frenético cuando escuche eso. Despacio y con una sonrisa interna, pregunte.

-Tu conoces a su esposa?...

Milk comenzó a llorar de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… la conozco muy bien…

-Y quién es?...

-Ella… ella es Bulma Brief…

[...]

Camine despacio por el parque que estaba justo frente al hospital donde mi mujer trabajaba.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy tan feliz que se me nota desde lejos. Levante la mirada y la vi tranquila, con un rostro parecido al mio.

Al final, convencí a Milk para que le diga a Kakarotto que sería padre. No se que habrá pasado después, yo solo hice que se vieran y que hablaran de las cosas.

Cuando Milk se fue, yo llame a mi abogado, en junio el divorcio estaría listo y yo sería libre. Quién iba pensar que las cosas serían así.

Volví a levantar mi mirada y vi a mi hermoso ángel sentada. Me acerqué al banco y me senté a su lado. La mire despacio y la vi que miraba hacia el frente muy tranquila.

Gire mi rostro y hable despacio.

-Me entre que tu esposo será padre…

Ella se giró y me miró.

-Y que tu esposa será madre…

-Milk me pidió el divorcio…

-Goku me dijo que quería hacerse responsable del bebé y de Milk… Ella se irá a vivir con él en junio…

Mire el suelo y sonreí de lado, las cosas tenían un color demasiado esperanzador de ahora en más, pero no dejaría que comience de mala manera.

Me gire de vuelta, la mire a los ojos y sonreí.

-Hola… Me llamo Vegeta Yasai…

Ella se giró y me volvió a mirar a los ojos. Sonrió como el ángel que era.

-Soy Bulma Brief.

Ambos sonreímos y sin querer suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-Quieres tomar un helado?

Ella dejó escapar una risita leve.

-Un helado estaría bien…

Los dos nos miramos, pues así debió comenzar nuestra historia y no de otra manera, pero notoriamente, el destino hacía su camino de la forma que más querría…

FIN

[...]

* * *

 **N/F: Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esta mini historia. Saben que me hubiera gustado dar más detalles, pero bueno, no quería hacerla tan larga.**

 **Hasta aquí llega. Me encanto hacerla de verdad y les cuento que estaba muy nerviosa, ya que fue mi primer historia "Oficial y Completa" (con final, de un universo alternativo.)**

 **Ojalá podamos seguir con la temática.**

 **Les cuento que con 11 votos, ganó "Bardine", con 9 término "Trumai" y con 8 "Gochi", así que la próxima historia, será Bardine.**

 **Gracias por participar y ya vayan pensando la próxima pareja que les gustaría que escribiera.**

 **La historia número tres será VegeBul, pero la cuarta, será de la pareja que ustedes elijan y ya pueden votar!**

 **Gracias una vez más. Los quiero.**

 **Luxia.**


	4. La leyenda de una rosa

_**La leyenda de una rosa...**_

 **N/A: Hola hola! Lo se me ocian, no puedo hacer nada, pero bueno, esta semana fue bastante intensa para mi.**

 **Les dejo por aquí una pequeña mini historia y me marcho con la promesa que el día sábado, subiré el primer capitulo de Retribución y otro one short. Para compensar mi ausencia.**

 **Esta mini historia es una leyenda, no tiene continuación, es el final, aviso por las dudas.**

 **No niego que siempre me quedo con ganas demás, de mas detalle, mas historia, pero son mini historias, así que aquí llegamos.**

 **Gracias por aguardarme como siempre y estar siempre.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Cuenta una antigua leyenda japonesa, que un demonio, quizás el más maligno y aterrador de todos, aprendió a amar.

Y es esa misma leyenda, la que cuenta que un hermoso e inocente ángel, aprendió a odiar.

Hay infinitas formas y millones de motivos por las cuales estos hechos pudieron ocurrir, quizás hasta ni sea cierta, pero esta historia llego a mi como la historia de amor de dos eternos amantes que jamás se volverán a tocar. Llegó a mis oídos como la leyenda de dos seres maldecidos solo por amar al ser equivocado. A mi entender, una historia de amor trágica, dolorosa y muy triste.

Hace muchísimos años, en los océanos más profundos y tenebrosos, vivía un demonio llamado Bardock. Hijo de los dioses malignos, fue enviado por estos seres a vivir en las profundidades del mar, ya que en los infiernos no existía el agua y este ser necesitaba de ella para sobrevivir.

Este demonio nadaba tranquilamente por todo el océano, aterrorizando y asesinando a los marinos que navegaban por allí. Solo por diversión, hundía sus naves y bebía la sangre de todo ser humano que encontraba. La tortura y el sadismo eran sus palabras favoritas, era sin duda el temor de todo navegante.

Se sabía también que Bardock era sádico con las mujeres que encontraba. Gustaba torturarlas, someterlas y violarlas por puro placer, pero nunca las mataba, las dejaba con vida, así, estas sufrían traumas y pesadillas por siempre, hasta que se terminaban quitando la vida, por el dolor que les provocaba el recuerdo de saber que se habían entregado al demonio y este las había ultrajado.

Bardock sin lugar a duda era el demonio mas pervertido y sádico que pudiera existir en el mundo mortal, pero también era hermoso. Su belleza era descomunal, como todo demonio, atraía toda mujer que él quisiera en su forma humana, pero a pesar de que se transformaba en un demonio aterrador, seguía teniendo cierta belleza exótica y extraña. Sexista, sádico y lujurioso, Bardock atormentaba a todos.

Pero un día, llego Gine…

Un hermoso ángel hija de los dioses benignos. Bondadoso ser de luz, llena de coraje y valor. Gine, un ángel virgen, protector de las mujeres mortales y de los pensamientos puros de las diosas.

Protectora de los dioses, los mortales y la vida, este hermoso ángel lleno de orgullo, fue convocada por una joven que había sufrido las humillaciones de un demonio y con angustia pidió a los dioses que la ayudaran. Estos al sentir pena por la joven, enviaron al ángel más orgulloso para devolverle su honra arrebatada por este ser maligno.

Así que acudieron a Gine, que escuchó las plegarias de la joven mortal y al ver su desesperación, aceptó de inmediato la tarea de destruir al demonio que ultrajaba a las mortales. Armada de arco y flecha, el frío y orgulloso ángel se dispuso a bajar a la tierra.

Se cuenta que aquel día, Bardock, como era de su costumbre, había salido del mar y se posaba en una roca para ver la caída de las estrellas, como pasaba una vez cada diez años. Contemplar la caída de los astros era para él, el espectáculo más hermoso que exista. Y esa misma noche, mientras contemplaba aquel acto, vio caer una estrella diferente a todas.

Sobresaltado, salió nadando rápidamente al encuentro de ese gran astro que se estaba por desplomar en el mar.

Sin duda y sin sorpresa, eso que estaba cayendo no era otra más que Gine, pero el pobre ángel se detuvo tan bruscamente en el aire, que casi hizo que le ardieran los pies, pero si destruyo completamente la pequeña isla que reposaba sobre el mar. Fue allí que se dio cuenta, no podía posarlos en el mundo mortal. De un ligero rezo, suplico a los dioses que la ayudaran y ellos que amaban a ese ángel, hicieron que un gran árbol saliera de las profundidades del mar, casi flotando sobre las olas, y así ella pudiera posar sus pies y su cuerpo allí.

Sin duda era una enorme desventaja estar todo el tiempo sobre un árbol, porque no podía tocar suelo mortal, aunque eso fuera agua y no tierra.

Pero para su sorpresa, los dioses que eran muy astutos, la dejaron muy cerca del demonio, ella, con su vista de halcón, aquellos ojos peculiares que la distinguían entre todos los dioses, pues eran dos esferas totalmente negras, pudo verlo que en su nado, venía rápidamente, y ella lo esperaría con su arma para atacar a penas saliera a su vista.

Bardock llegó a su encuentro y sobresalió del mar como si pudiera pararse sobre él… sin embargo, ella no lo atacó.

Él divisó el enorme árbol que tenía al frente completamente sorprendido… pero ella, no disparó.

Elevo un pequeño saludo cordial y amistoso, preguntando por una estrella… pero ella seguía sin disparar.

Y mientras rodeaba el enorme árbol, vio sobre una rama al ser mas hermoso que sus ojos pudieron ver… y ella bajó el arma.

En ese momento que Bardock levantó la mirada y vio los enormes ojos de Gine, esas bolas negras sin pupilas ni iris, que salía de su hermoso rostro, en ese instante, Bardock quedó hipnotizado ante tanta pureza.

Al igual que él, Gine vio por primera vez en su vida la belleza real, maligna y oscura, una belleza inocente y peligrosa.

Las miradas duraron tal vez unos segundos, hasta que una voz en el interior del ángel, le dijo _"atrapalo!"._

Sin dudar más, Gine frotó sus manos y al separarlas, un destello plateado se formó, deslizándose por el aire, el destello se convirtió en una nube gigante transparente, que salió volando formando un enorme círculo, atrapando al demonio, al árbol y a ella misma.

Como una prisión, quedaron encerrados en esa jaula invisible que al intentar tocar, ambos arderían.

-Por qué has hecho eso?. -Había preguntado el demonio completamente sorprendido por lo que veía hacer a la hermosa estrella. -Si querías que estuviéramos juntos, solo me lo hubieses pedido y ya!.

Parecía una burla, pero el demonio hablaba en serio.

Gine, que había logrado por raro que sonara, abrir más sus enormes ojos, quedó sorprendida por la bella voz del demonio y no podía responder.

-SHHHH!

-Pero yo…

-SHHHHHHHHHH!

-Es que…

-Que te calles!, no me dirijas la palabra, demonio!, soy Gine y he venido a matarte!

-Gine?

-Ese es mi nombre y no te autorice a decirlo!, soy el ángel protector de las mujeres mortales y hasta aquí llego tu perversidad!

Bardock quedó boquiabierta con las dulces palabras de aquel ser hermoso, no pudo más que sonreír y continuar viendo ese hermoso ser.

-Hazlo… solo haz lo que tengas que hacer, no pondré resistencia.

La hermosa joven quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso, como demonio, lo único que podía esperar de él era una intensa batalla, pero este pareciera que se entregaba a su destino y no sabia por que.

-Que?... que haz dicho?, te estas burlando de mi!?

-No. Simplemente haz lo que debas, pero déjame ver tus ojos mientras muero, así podre contarle a mis hermanos demonios, que he visto las maravillas más hermosas de este mundo y del otro…

Gine no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que sus oídos escuchaban, un demonio mayor resignaba su vida a cambio de que lo ultimo que viera fueran sus ojos, no comprendía la burla y eso la hizo enojar.

-Qué es lo que dices?, estas loco demonio!?, deja de burlarte de mi!

-No mi hermosa estrella, no me burlo de ti, ni tampoco pretendo nada. Pero tienes que saber que tus ojos me hipnotizan y no podre ni siquiera lastimar ese bello rostro que sin saber el porque, he podido ver para mi gloria!. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero no dejes de mirarme! Ah!, y mi nombre es Bardock, recuerdalo en la eternidad.

Gine que en un acto reflejo levantó su arco, lo bajo lentamente mirando hacia el costado y fue allí que sintió una silueta deslizándose junto a ella. El susto de tener tan cerca ese rostro tan bello la paralizó.

Tomando su mentón, Bardock levantó el rostro de Gine y con toda ternura le sonrió.

-Por favor, no bajes la mirada, sigue mirándome, que tus ojos me fascinan. No dejes de verme, a cada segundo que apartas la mirada, muero más deprisa.

-Ya no me toques Bardock!.

Bruscamente retiró la mano del demonio que posaba sobre su rostro.

-Mi nombre suena hermoso cuando sale de tus labios hermosa estrella!, que bueno que estoy aquí, así ya no me gritas!. Matame mi estrella divina, déjame sentir la profundidad de tus flechas sobre mi corazón.

Gine no quería confiar en él, era un demonio mayor y sabía seducir mujeres, pero aun sabiendo todo lo que sabía, el ángel no pudo más que relajar su cuerpo mirando al hermoso demonio.

-Entonces si no me matas tú… te mataré yo a ti.

Rápidamente, el demonio sacó su espada plateada, y la apoyó en el pecho del ángel. Mientras sus ojos se cruzaban, las intensas miradas florecían íntimamente.

-De acuerdo… que así sea Bardock… haz lo que quieras!

-Lo que quiera?, eso… es una orden!

El demonio sonrió irónicamente y dejó caer su espada sobre la enorme rama que sostenía a ambos. Tomo a Gine por la cintura y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con tanta pasión, que le dolía.

El ángel quedó sorprendida, era la primera vez en su vida que un ser del sexo masculino la besaba y al contrario de resistirse, apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros del demonio y lo atrajo con un abrazo dulce y tierno hacia ella.

Era evidente que ese beso, pasó a convertirse en algo íntimo y pasional, pues un demonio pervertido tenía a su merced un virginal ángel que le dio una orden. Y como todos saben, cuando un ángel da una orden, los demás inconscientemente deben cumplirla. Y eso hizo el demonio, hizo lo que quiso con ella, quiso poseer a un ser benigno y eso sería más que suficiente para ganar la batalla.

Lo que no estaba en los planes de Bardock, era que cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce, hacía que su perversión desapareciera y la tomaba con cariño e incluso con delicadeza.

Lentamente cayeron despacio y se recostaron sobre la rama de aquel árbol ancestral. Sin despegar los labios del otro, comenzaron a acariciarse.

Bardock temía usar la fuerza bruta sobre aquel hermoso y delicado cuerpo, pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de Gine.

Aquel ángel no era una mortal, era un ser divino lleno de poder y la verdad, era que su fuerza, no la lastimaba en lo absoluto.

Sintiendo un poco más de confianza, se separó un instante de la mujer solo para contemplar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo que yacía bajó de él.

Su vestido blanco angelical, fue expulsado de su cuerpo tan sutilmente que ella no pudo notarlo y para sorpresa de él, su pantalón negro también había sido despojado con sutileza.

Sonrió sinceramente, pues sin duda estaba contemplando un perfecto cuerpo el cual, sentía la necesidad de hacer suyo por completo.

Volvió a atrapar los suaves labios de Gine y siguió tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras veía las mejillas sonrojadas de la inmortal y su respiración volverse brusca.

Gine miraba atenta los movimientos de aquel ser maligno y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Jamás en toda su vida había sentido aquella sensación.

Pareciera como si su cuerpo estaba prendido en llamas, ardía en cada lugar donde Bardock tocaba y eso la hacía excitarse por completo.

Ambos se contemplaron delicadamente y llenos de deseos. El demonio ya no lo podía resistir, debía tomar aquel hermoso regalo y sabía en su interior que ella lo aceptaría.

Totalmente desnudos, uno sobre el otro, habían invertido los roles, ella lo deseaba dentro de su cuerpo terriblemente y lo presionaba contra sus pechos, él en cambio era suave y delicado y esperaba toda las órdenes que ella le daba.

Fue el momento más esperado, cuando él entró suavemente dentro del cuerpo del hermoso ángel. Y por más que odiaba la palabra, sabía que los dos estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez.

En ese justo momento que eran uno, el cielo y el mar se tiñeron de rojo carmesí. Parecían dos lagunas de sangre feroz y escalofriantes arriba y debajo de los amantes.

Pero ninguno había notado aquel cambio climático tan brusco. Siguieron tomándose él uno al otro, cada gota de sus esencias eran esparcidas por el cuerpo de su amante.

Bardock se sentía intranquilo, pues quería moverse rápido y bruscamente, pero no podía y no sabía porque. Quería disfrutar cada segundo de aquel momento, como si fuera él primero, pero también él último.

Gine gemía sin parar, aunque era la primera en su vida que sentía todas esas sensaciones, su cuerpo estaba completamente descontrolado, ya no le pertenecía, ahora le correspondía a él y solo a él. Y aunque sabía que aquello estaba muy mal, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente solo.

Sin pensarlo, la pasión se descontroló y los atrapo en un inmenso río de lujuria y amor, quedando juntos y unidos.

Bardock contemplaba los ojos de su hermosa estrella, mientras entraba y salía con firmeza de su cuerpo, colapsando tremendamente en el interior de aquel cuerpo que sin duda, lo había esclavizado por completo.

Gine tembló con fuerza, su cuerpo sentía escalofríos intensos que viajaban desde su espalda hasta sus pies, respiraba con dificultad y se sentía completamente avergonzada, aún así, no apartó la mirada ni por un instante. Quería ver a aquel demonios que la había atrapado como a todas y con intenso dolor, se reconoció ser débil, igual a todas las mujeres mortales, pues sin duda, ella cayó bajo el encanto de aquel ser.

Sin embargo, noto que él hombre era dulce y amable con ella, no le hacía cosas horrible. al contrario la acariciaba y besaba sus labios de manera tierna y dulce.

Aquello no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo no podía contenerse y miró sus ojos hasta sentir que explotaba firmemente en él interior de su cuerpo.

Yacían desnudos totalmente sobre la rama mirándose unos con el otro sin siquiera notar el cambio de color que había manifestado el cielo y el mar.

Era como una droga divina esos dos enormes ojos negros. Si había algún castigo, era dejar de verlos. Bardock sentía un nudo tan feroz, que no se animaba a comprender lo que había pasado.

Luego de que la pasión se volviera a desatar unas cuantas veces más, Bardock comenzó a sospechar que era lo que estaba pasando con él.

Se había enamorado?, él?, un demonio?, imposible, no era justo. Mirando esos ojos, se negó por horas lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo soportarlo.

Lentamente se paró sobre la rama, dejando a su amante sobresaltada.

-No te vayas!...

-No me iré. -De un salto, tomó su espada y volvió a sentarse junto a su estrella. -Solo quiero tomar esto.

-Vas a matarme?

Sonriendo, volteo a ver el bello rostro de su amada.

-Ni que estuviera tan loco. Pero tengo algo en el pecho que me esta quemando y no lo soporto. No quiero sentirlo, tengo que despojarme de él.

-Eso que sientes, se llama amor…

Bardock apretó su espada y con un ligero movimiento, esta se convirtió en una pequeña daga. Rápidamente la apoyó en su pecho y ejerciendo presión, atravesó la piel, creando una pequeña abertura. No salia sangre, pero aun así Gine quedó tan sorprendida que tapó su boca con sus manos encerrando un grito de preocupación.

Bardock metió su mano dentro del pecho y sacó una masa roja y viva del interior que parecía moverse.

-Entonces si es amor… esto te pertenece!

Sacando sus manos de su boca, Gine tomó con ternura el corazón de Bardock.

-Que manera tan extraña tienen los demonios para expresar su amor.

La miro a los ojos una vez más.

-No tenemos manera, los demonios no sentimos amor, así que lo que estoy haciendo no se si es lo correcto. Pero tu viniste por mi vida, es tuya para siempre.

Gine tomó la masa carmesí y con un destello dorado lo introdujo en su pecho. Sonriendo llena de amor, tomo sus manos.

-Pero cómo vivirás sin tu corazón?

-Mientras estés cerca mio, viviré eternamente. Tu me darás vida cada vez que me beses y te me acerques.

-Te he estado esperando toda la vida, perverso demonio!

-Y yo te he estado buscando en las estrellas mi hermoso ángel!

-Te amo Bardock…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Gine!...

Y fue allí cuando el cielo y el mar rojo comenzaron a temblar. Partiendo el árbol en dos mitades separando a los amantes.

Los trece demonios mayores se hicieron presente y dispararon a Bardock inmensas bolas de fuego que hicieron que este cayera al mar.

-NOOOO! BARDOCK!. -Gritó con fuerza el hermoso ángel que había quedado desnuda sobre la rama de la otra mitad del árbol. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a los demonios reírse de ella. -Maldita sean! Que hicieron?!. Por qué?, por qué?. Los matare a los trece! LOS ODIO!

-Vaya!, UN ÁNGEL QUE SIENTE ODIO?, UN DEMONIO ENTREGANDO SU CORAZÓN?, pues yo ya no entiendo nada!

Resonó una grave voz en los cielos teñidos de sangre.

Uno de los demonios se mofaba de Gine. Ella, tan furiosa, tomó la daga de su amante, y sin saber como la convirtió en la espada que era. Con destellos dorados y rojos, hizo volar una ráfaga transparente que cortaron al demonio por la mitad.

-Estúpido ángel, como te atreves a lastimar a uno de los trece demonios?!. Te mataremos… -Gritó otro demonio.

En ese instante, del mar, surgió Bardock con el arco y flecha de su amada que habían caído junto con él. Con destellos celestes y negros tiró una flecha hacia el demonio que estaba por atacar a Gine y explotó su cabeza en mil pedazos.

-Demonio inferior!, cómo fuiste capaz de lastimar a tu propia familia por un ser de luz!, morirás!, te lo juro!. -Dijo otro demonio.

Bardock se paró junto a Gine sobre la rama, se veía lastimado y cansado. Su ángel estaba bien, pero no por mucho tiempo, esos demonios la lastimarían. Entonces hizo lo que jamás pensó que un demonio podría hacer… pedir ayuda en silencio a los dioses, que la protegieran y se la llevaran de allí.

Cuando los once demonios que quedaron vivos, se estaban acercando a los amantes para matarlos, Bardock salto y empujo a Gine para que cayera en el mar con la esperanza de que los dioses la salvaran. Mientras estaba en el aire, vio caer a su amada sobre tierra celestial que antes no estaba. Sonriendo, se apresuró a atacar, pero sintió once espadas atravesando su cuerpo.

Gine que había caído asustada y con sus ojos cerrados, quedó sorprendida al ver la tierra de su hogar bajo ella y al levantar rápidamente la mirada vio cómo su amado era atravesado por espadas.

Cuando quiso buscar su arma, quedó paralizada. Alguna fuerza mayor la dejó totalmente inmóvil recostada sobre el piso boca arriba viendo cómo asesinaban a su amante.

No podía mover su cuerpo. Era una estatua que desprendía lágrimas sin cesar. Era la protección divina lo que le impedía ayudar a su amado.

Bardock moría lentamente al sentir las espadas infernales atravesar su cuerpo. Y de repente, un ser con una túnica negra, rostro pálido, aliento a sangre y ojos negros, apareció frente a él.

-Thanatos… -Susurro asustada el hermoso ángel.

En ese instante cuando el demonio iba a tocar su rostro, apareció otra figura de igual aspecto, pero con una túnica de color roja. Levantó su mano y tomó despacio la del otro ser que se había presentado primero.

-Hypnos?... -Se sorprendió Bardock.

-No es esto necesario… No es la muerte quien acabe con esto. Déjalo hermano, yo me ocuparé…

El primer demonio quedó quieto en el instante que escuchó a su gemelo hablar. Mientras los dejaba solos, el segundo demonio decidió actuar. Apenas tocó su frente, Bardock cerró sus ojos y cayó al mar, mientras que los otros demonios quitaban de a uno las espadas que había utilizado para dominar a su hermano.

En ese momento, se sintió un temblor que hizo mover toda la tierra y se veía como el pesado cuerpo del demonio marino, abría un cráter en las profundidades del océano haciendo que las mismas rocas lo cubrieran como si fuera una tumba.

El primer demonio miró a Gine y se acercó a ella, contempló su cuerpo desnudo y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te maldigo bello ángel!, te maldigo a ti y a toda tu descendencia!. Jamás podrán amar!, serán castigados por toda la eternidad!. Sufre eternamente!. Sufran juntos… y lejos al mismo tiempo, para siempre!

Gine lo miro a los ojos a ese ser maligno y dejó escapar una lágrima llena de odio. El demonio sonrió victorioso y se elevó hacia los cielos. Con una mano llamó a su hermanos y todos los seres malignos, se marcharon del lugar, desapareciendo completamente.

Hypnos, que estaba en el aire, bajo despacio al ver cómo los demonios desaparecían. La contempló tiernamente por minutos y despacio se acercó a ella. Con dulzura, posó sus labios sobre el ángel. Segundos después dejó caer una lágrima sobre ella.

-Lo siento, pero es lo que pasa por amar a la persona equivocada…

Gine miro sus ojos verdes y sonrió.

-No tengo miedo al fuego eterno... Recibiré mi castigo divino... Solo quiero que él este bien...

Hypnos miro con dolor la mujer y suspiro.

-Eres demasiado fuerte... Nos volveremos a ver.

Y con un destello de luz negra, también desapareció.

Así entonces quedó en aquel lugar el bello ángel, allí yace ella, sola, desconsolada y llena de odio. Nunca más iba a poder volver al reino de los dioses, ya que profanó su cuerpo con pasión y con odio. No podía quitarse la vida, era un ángel y los dioses no se lo permitirían. Cerró sus ojos y dejo de lado su orgullo. Suplico a los dioses que la ayudaran, pero que no quería estar lejos de su amado, ya que ella aún poseía su corazón, y sabía que el podía seguir vivo. Pero al no poder moverse, le era imposible rescatarlo.

Y los dioses se apiadaron de ella. Pues aquel ángel eras él ser más bueno y dulce de todos. No podían dejar que ella volviera a tocar al demonio, pero aún así, decidieron darle un pequeño consuelo.

Un suave destello bajó del cielo que había vuelto a ser celeste, y se posó sobre la hermosa Gine.

Y cuenta la leyenda, que en ese momento, fue convertida en una rosa hermosa, eterna de color negro onix, con algunos pétalos dorados, que jamás se marchitará. Viviría para siempre en esa pequeña isla celestial y jamás se separaría de su amado. Lo cuidaría y lo protegería siempre. Jamás lo dejaría ni se alejaría de él.

La rosa quedo hermosa y eterna sobre la tierra, pero nueve meses después, dos pimpollos surgieron de ella. Uno rojo y negro y otro azul y blanco. Estos pimpollos crecieron y al momento de abrirse dos niños muy pequeños cayeron suavemente de la rosa.

Un niño con un ojo rojo y otro negro, pequeño con el cabello largo y el otro con un ojo blanco y otro azul. Idéntico a Bardock.

La leyenda termina contando que la rosa jamás se marchitó y sigue allí, sobre tierra celestial justo en frente de su amado. Y cada cien años, llegará la luna de sangre, el día en que el cielo y el mar se tiñeron de rojo porque un demonio y un ángel se amaron.

Y como prueba de ese amor, dos hijos nacieron, pero esa… esa ya es otra historia.

Fin.

* * *

 **N/F: Hola hola!... Les comento que la próxima pareja sera Vegebul!. Pero para la cuarta quiero que me digan que les gustaría.**

 **Así que, comiencen a votar!. Anunciare en el próximo capitulo de quien se tratara la historia. Muchas gracias como siempre por leer y estar ahí!.**

 **Besos!. Luxia.**


	5. Volvamos a empezar! (primera parte)

_**Volvamos a empezar! (1 ra parte)**_

 **N/A: Hola hola!, como va?**

 **Vengo a traerles el nuevo one short o mini historia que les prometi!.**

 **Pido disculpas, ya que dije que hoy subiría el primer capítulo de "retribución", pero la verdad, no podré hacerlo, porque tuve algunos inconvenientes…**

 **Espero mañana poder solucionar el problema y poder subirlo al fin!**

 **Mientras les dejo la primera parte de este VegeBul y con muchas ganas de que les guste!**

 **Les deseo una excelente noche de sábado.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Luxia.**

[...]

* * *

-Estoy harta Vegeta!, estoy completamente harta de todo esto!

-No eres la única mujer!, yo también estoy harto de esta maldita vida!, desearía no estar en este estúpido planeta!...

-Pues toma una maldita nave y lárgate!, no vuelvas nunca más en tu vida!. Eres un mono bastardo que solo te preocupan las batallas!, entrenar, superar a Goku!... Me tienes harta con todas esas estupideces!

-Tu sabias perfectamente que soy así!, nunca te oculté mis verdaderos motivos de estar en este estúpido lugar!, tu sabias que era lo que me importaba, y aún así hiciste de todo para que me quede contigo y hasta te embarazaste!

-Ah sí!, como si te hubiese violado!, idiota!. Te odio, quiero que te vayas, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!.

-Deja de gritarme!... Me iría hoy mismo si pudiera!, pero mi hija apenas tiene 10 años, no voy a dejarla!. Ni a ella, ni a Trunks, esta es mi obligación!

-Pues no deberías verte obligado a nada!... Deberías estar aquí porque quieres, porque lo sientes. Tu familia no debe ser una obligación!...

-Tu me ataste a esta vida!, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, te juro que jamás, jamás hubiera aceptado quedarme en tu casa después de namek… Eres tan molesta mujer!

-Sabes?... Yo también desearía nunca haberte invitado!... Debiste quedarte muerto y en el infierno, ya que me haces vivir en uno!

-Entonces me iré y no volveré a verte jamás!...

-Vete!, no te necesito!... Eres un animal!

-Y tu una bruja!, ya no quiero volver a verte por nada!, cambiaría todo por volver al pasado y cambiar mi vida…

-Yo también daría todo por no volver a verte jamás!

-Bulma... tenemos que divorciarnos!

-Estoy de acuerdo Vegeta… Quiero despertar, abrir los ojos y volver a empezar… Lejos de ti!

[…]

La hermosa peliazul camino hacía la puerta de su habitación y la azotó de un golpe, cerró con llave la entrada y se quitó la ropa, mientras las lágrimas caían irremediablemente.

Estaba harta, su vida había cambiado tanto que ya no se reconocía a ella misma. Todo se había vuelto un caos, su vida era una desgracias y no había nada que la haga feliz.

Dinero, fama, belleza, verse joven, de nada servía eso sí a su lado, estaba uno de los hombres más fríos, tercos y orgulloso del universo.

Todo estaba mal y sentía como cada a minuto su felicidad se esfumaba como el humo de aquel cigarrillo que no pudo terminar por la culpa de los gritos de su actual esposo.

Su esposo, ella estaba tan enamorada de su esposo, pero después de 24 años, ya ni recordaba lo que había visto en aquel hombre.

El amor se había extinguido y todo era culpa de su naturaleza. La había abandonado miles de veces, la había despreciado y aún así , ella siguió a su lado, aguantando todo aquello y esperando… Esperando el día que él la quiera de verdad, pero en su reflejo viendo su rostro ya marchitado, se dio cuenta que eso jamás pasaría.

-Yo solo quiero volver a empezar…

Con el corazón triste y completamente destrozado, Bulma camino hacia el baño, se dio una ducha y al terminar, se recostó en su enorme cama, que aquella noche le demostraba, que quizás, solo quizás, de esa forma, sola, era más feliz.

[…]

Vegeta entró rápidamente a la cámara de gravedad, y miró con odio el panel de control.

Camino hacia el lugar y levantó una mano completamente tentado de hacerlo. Cerró su puño con rabia y miró hacia el suelo.

Fue rápido hacia la ducha del lugar, se quitó la ropa y entró rápidamente, dejando que el agua tratara de lavar aquellos sentimientos de odio.

Que ganas de marcharse de aquella vida, la cual se sentía tan ajeno. Qué tentación tan grande.

La realidad, era que más de una vez quiso irse, abandonar aquella vida espantosa de hombre casado con familia, volver a empezar en el universo, tomar el lugar que le correspondía y olvidarse de todo aquel sentimiento que la humana despertó en él…

Al pasar los años, se daba cuenta que aquel calor extraño que ella le hacía sentir en el pecho, se disolvía como el agua en sus dedos.

Después de 24 años, ya no podía reconocer sentir aquella sensación, ya no más. Eso ya no existía.

Bulma estaba envejeciendo y él también. Los días en la vida cada vez se hacían más lentos y ninguno sentía el apoyo del otro.

Vegeta no podía, no quería, dejar de entrenar. Él estaba seguro que los saiyajin podían luchar hasta los 80 años, pero claro, esos saiyajin, eran los que vivían de misión en misión sin detenerse, sin descansar, si lidiar con una familia. Sus cuerpos eran más resistentes y estaban completamente acostumbrados a ello.

Pero él no, él se sentía encerrado en un espantoso letargo, donde todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sabía bien, que jamás podría llegar a los 80 luchando.

Es por eso que se exigía al máximo, ponía su cuerpo a límite y no paraba de entrenar, pues él siendo el príncipe de su raza, no podía verse más débil que los demás si existieran.

Sin embargo, la frustración era grande, al verse agotado y apunto de colapsar todo los días.

Pero claro, Bulma jamás lo entendería, sin embargo, él si debía entender que ella quería hacerse cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, poniendo agujas y cosas de plásticos para verse joven, se bañaba en cremas asquerosos y pegajosas, solo porque no aceptaba el pasar del tiempo.

Y ni hablar la falta de intimidad, aquella que no volvió a sentir desde hacía varios años ya. Pues siempre había alguna excusa, algún pero y ella no dejaba tocarla, pues siempre estaba avergonzada por cómo se veía, como si a él en realidad le importara.

Todo era un verdadero caos, vivían peleando todo el tiempo, se hablaban como si fueran enemigos o dos animales de raza opuestas que intentan destruir al rival.

Todos los días era lo mismo, él entrenaba, ella le gritaba y lo echaba de su casa y él vivía con ganas de marcharse para siempre, solo porque ella, no podía entender algunas cosas.

Por qué él debía entender lo que ella le pasaba pero ella no podía comprenderlo a él?.

Era claro porque, entre ellos ya no había amor, no había empatía ni consideración del otro.

No había nada, solo un joven de 23 años y una niña de 10. Que poco a poco, golpeaban en el pecho del frío y solitario corazón del guerrero.

-Yo no quería esto… yo no quería tener una familia, no quería quedarme atascado en este planeta… Ni siquiera se porque lo hice…

Vegeta salió de la ducha y se tiró sobre la cama, envuelto en una toalla. Abrió los ojos y completamente triste miro el techo.

-Solo desearía volver a empezar…

[…]

Bra tomó su osito de peluche, se puso de pie y salió despacio de su cuarto. Camino en silencio por el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta de su hermano. Golpeo despacio y entró a la habitación.

Trunks estaba sentado mirando por la ventana con un rostro serio y lleno de dolor. Giró la cabeza y trató de sonreír a su hermana.

-Ven pequeña, no tengas miedo!... Todo estará bien…

Bra entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y corrió a los brazos de su hermano. Este la abrazó y le sonrió.

-Trunks… porque papá y mamá se odian tanto?

-No se odian… solo están un poco cansados… Eso es todo. Llevan muchos años juntos y a veces, alguna personas simplemente se cansan de vivir una vida… aburrida…

Bra levantó sus ojitos azules y miró a los de su hermano.

-Mamá y papá están aburridos de nosotros?

-Claro que no!... Solo están aburridos entre ellos, nada más… Mírame Bra, quiero que sepas algo… Pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte y cuidarte!, no lo olvides nunca.

Bra bajó su mirada cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano.

-Es nuestra culpa?... por eso lloras?, porque si nosotros no estuviéramos… papá y mamá ya no estarían juntos.

Trunks suspiró y secó sus lágrimas con pesar.

-No digas eso Bra… no es nuestra culpa… Pero de verdad, si pudiera evitarte este dolor, lo haría… Evitar esto… Hacer que todo mejore… Yo.. yo lo haría...

-De qué hablas?

Trunks tomó a su hermana y la acuno como un padre, miró hacía la ventana y vio la cámara de gravedad.

-Me gustaría que ellos volvieran a empezar…

[...]

* * *

El cielo se puso celeste y golpeó los ojos fuertemente de la hermosa heredera de la corporación capsula.

Despacio estiró sus brazos y abrió lentamente sus órganos de la visión, observando así, un hermoso cielo fresco y muy latente.

Sonrió sin querer.

-Es como si el cielo realmente estuviera dentro de mi cuarto.

Bulma cerró los ojos despacio y dejó que la brisa golpeaba con suavidad su cabello. Levantó una mano y tocó con sus dedos aquella fina vincha de color roja que se posaba en su cabello, aquella que su madre le había regalado y ella recordaba con amor su tacto...

Vincha roja?... que demonios!. Esa vincha la había perdido Bra, hace unos años...

La peliazul se sentó de golpe y vio que estaba con ropas extrañas. Miró a su alrededor y noto que efectivamente estaba sobre el suelo, observado el cielo celeste.

Estaba en el exterior, y no entendía nada. Volvió a bajar la mirada y vio de nuevo su ropa.

Un conjunto entero amarillo palo y unas calzas negras todas rasgadas que cubrían sus piernas.

Miró sus manos, hermosas, blancas, sin una sola arruga, naturales, perfectas. Automáticamente toco su rostro y noto lo liso que era, delicado como la seda.

-Que demonios?... Acaso estoy soñando?...

Bulma miró a su alrededor y vio una figura corriendo hacía ella que comenzó a llamarla.

-BULMA! BULMA!...

La peliazul entrecerró los ojos y vio como un pequeño niño de corte carre y pelinegro, se acercaba hacia ella corriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bulma!. Estas bien?!... Que bueno!, pensé que no habías vuelto a la tierra!

-Gohan?... Eres tu?... Que demonios te pasó?, te encogiste?

-Encogerme?... pero si el señor Piccolo dijo que cada día estaba más grande… Estas bien?, te golpeaste la cabeza?

Bulma se puso de pie y miró al niño completamente sorprendida.

-Es una broma?… Acaso eres el hijo de Goten?

El niño la miró curioso.

-Quién es Goten?... De qué hablas?... Acaso estas enferma o algo así?

En ese momento Bulma sintió un espantoso mareo. Se puso de pie rápidamente y vio más allá en su entorno.

Había muchos namekusei parados alrededor de ella. Estaba Piccolo y todos se veían muy sorprendido. La peliazul comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Miró al niño y habló despacio.

-Oye… Donde… Donde estamos?...

-En la tierra!. El deseo de papá!... Hizo que Dende le pida a Porunga que nos trajera aquí y que reviva a todos los que fueron asesinados en namek!, no es eso genial!

Bulma abrió sus ojos completamente petrificada. Cubrió su boca y trató de detener el impulso que sintió de expulsar la comida de la noche anterior.

Miró hacía todos lados y de lejos, pudo ver el cuerpo empezando a despertar de aquel hombre, que había llevado su vida al abismo.

-No es cierto…

-Bulma estas bien?...

-No… no es cierto… que paso?...

[…]

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con pesadez, dormir después de una discusión con su esposa no era nada agradable, pues siempre se le ocurrían ideas geniales para responderle, luego de que la discusión terminara y lo dejaba despierto hasta muy tarde.

Se sentó de golpe con rabia y tomó su cabeza con la mano. Foto despacio sus ojos y levantó la mirada.

Piccolo estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con desdén. Vegeta cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Y ahora qué demonios haces en mi casa cosa verde?... Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?...

Piccolo frunció el ceño y lo miró muy sorprendido.

-Como?... Qué demonios has dicho?... Estás jugando conmigo?

Vegeta sacó la mano de su rostro y miró al namekiano.

-Mira, no estoy de humor!. Así que vete y no molestes!. Si la bruja de mi esposa te mando para darme de esas semillas raras, ya te digo que no las quiero!...

Piccolo vio a Vegeta ponerse de pie y rápidamente se puso en guardia. El saiyajin lo miró sin entender nada y frunció el ceño.

-Que demonios te pasa?...

-Lo mismo pregunto yo?... No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea que estés tramando, no dejare que destruyas la tierra!... Goku no está, pero yo sí y voy a matarte si intentas hacer algo estúpido!

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente extrañado. Sonrió de lado, no pudo contener la risa irónica.

-Ja ja… Qué te picó a ti?... Destruir la tierra?... Desde cuando?… Mira, no sé qué demonios te pasa, pero no quiero verte!... Estoy de muy mal humor!

-VEGETA.!...

El príncipe suspiró al escuchar la ruidosa voz de su esposa que lo llamaba, volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta para verla.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver a su mujer nuevamente joven y con las misma ropas que tenía cuando él llegó por segunda vez a la tierra…

-Bulma?... que demonios….

-Alejate Bulma!... Este tipo no es de fiar!... Es un maldito asesino!, mira como están todos los manek… Con solo verlo tiemblan de miedo!

Bulma se giró y vio la escena. Efectivamente, había muchos namekusein que estaban temblando frente al guerrero.

Vegeta miró a su alrededor y luego así mismo. Con un viejo traje de saiyajin negro, todo roto y con un gran agujero en el centro de su pecho.

Miró a Bulma y no podía entender nada.

-Pero…. qué demonios está pasando?... Es un sueño?...

Bulma camino rápidamente y tomó con firmeza la mano de Vegeta. Piccolo se puso en guardia mientras Gohan corría hacía la peliazul.

-Bulma, ten cuidado!... yo creí que ese sujeto podría ser nuestro aliado, por cómo nos ayudó en el planeta de Piccolo!... pero no!, es un asesino!

El saiyajin miró el suelo y vio al hijo de su amigo-enemigo.

-Gohan?... No… es imposible...

Bulma miró a los ojos a Gohan y su corazón palpitó con dolor. Se giró y miró a Vegeta que abría sus ojos como platos, sin comprender nada.

-Estaré bien Gohan… Hablaré con él…

-No mujer!, no lo hagas, si él te ataca, no podremos defenderte!

Bulma miró a Piccolo y sonrió. Miró los ojos de Vegeta y apretó su mano.

-Él no me hará nada… No se preocupen. -Bulma comenzó a caminar, tirando del brazo de su estupefacto esposo. -Ven… Debemos hablar!

-Esa mujer es terca como una mula!... Gohan, mejor estemos cerca!

-Si señor Piccolo!

Ambos miraron hacia donde iba la pareja observando cada movimiento del hombre.

[...]

Vegeta estaba en shock, no entendía nada. Levantó la mirada y vio el cuerpo pequeño de su mujer. Con aquellas ropas viejas y destruidas por el viaje.

Sin querer su mente lo llevó al día que le prestó atención y recordó lo bien que se veía vestida así.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se detuvo de golpe. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-Que demonios hiciste?... Fuiste tú!, algo hiciste!?

Bulma se detuvo, se giró con el rostro furioso y rápidamente puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Mono imbécil!, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu!. Yo no hice nada. Solo me dormí después de bañarme y desperté así… aquí… no entiendo nada!

-Tu y tus inventos raros!... Dime la verdad!, que demonios hiciste!? Dónde está Trunks y Bra?

-Baja la voz estúpido!, no sé qué demonios pasó!, no sé dónde están nuestros hijos!. Solo desperté y vi a Gohan, incluso creí que era él hijo de Goten, ellos se parecen mucho!

-Si, yo también lo creí al principio, pero recuerdo bien ese corte de cabello estúpido!

-Oye!, yo le corte el cabello a Trunks así!

-Si… y se veía estúpido también!

-Tu eres un estúpido mono idiota!. Pero eso no viene al caso!. Que no te das cuenta?... De alguna forma, volvimos al pasado!, al día en que nos conocimos y te invite a mi casa…

-Quieres decir que viajamos en el tiempo?, Como?.

-No tengo idea… -Bulma camino hacía un árbol y se puso a mirar el horizonte. - No se que demonios paso, pero lo que te puedo asegurar, es que por alguna razón, estamos aquí… -La peliazul se giró y miró los ojos negros del padre de sus hijos. -Nosotros… deseamos estar aquí y no volver a vernos… Acaso se nos cumplió nuestro deseo?

Vegeta abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Quiere decir que si nosotros ahora nos alejamos, no tendremos que vivir la vida que teníamos?

Bulma sonrió.

-Vegeta… Creo que el universo nos ha dado otra oportunidad. Volvimos al pasado, pero aún recordamos toda nuestra vida de casados… Podremos volver a empezar de nuevo, alejados el uno del otro… Puedo tener una vida feliz y tranquila, sin preocuparme por ti…

-Y yo puede volver a ser ese guerrero maldito y asesino que todo el mundo temía… Destruir todo, apoderarme del universo…

Bulma frunció su labio.

-No te emociones monito!... Sabes bien cómo van las cosas… Goku no matara a Freezer ahora y sabes perfectamente que Wiss y Bills andan por ahí… Sabes hasta la existencia de Zeno sama… Más te vale manejarte con cuidado y... Espera un momento…. Que demonios me importa!?... Vete, haz que te maten, soy libre y ni siquiera tengo que arrastrarte al registro civil para firmar el divorcio…

-Mira, al fin estamos de acuerdo por primera vez!... Después de 24 años, ya no tendré que preocuparme por nada!... Soy libre, y a pesar de que no te importa, tomaré tu consejo!, tendré cuidado, pero me iré de aquí cuanto antes!

Bulma sonrió y miró su joven cuerpo feliz.

-Por dios Vegeta… Esto era lo que nosotros más deseábamos!... No tendré que soportarte nunca más!, no volveré a llorar por ti jamás!...

Vegeta no escuchaba a Bulma y miró con sadismo el cielo, apretando sus puños.

-Ya no serás un estorbo… puedo irme y volver al universo, estar con las mujeres que quiera, matar a quien quiera!.

Ambos miraban hacia otro lado y sonreían, mientras se hablaban así mismos. Bulma suspiró contenta.

-Ni loca volveré con el estúpido de Yamcha, ire a buscar otros hombres, jamás me casaré de nuevo, viviré una vida de soltera y sin preocupaciones!

Vegeta abrió sus manos con total libertad.

-Seré el amo del universo, ahora sé cómo entrenar para alcanzar una digna transformación, comenzaré de cero con mi entrenamiento, sabiendo cuales son mis límites, podría ser el más poderoso…

Ambos levantaron los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y se miraron intensamente.

-No quiero ver tu horrible cara nunca más en mi vida Vegeta.

-Lo mismo digo Bulma… jamás volveré a este estúpido planeta ni para destruirlo!...

Ambos se miraron y se pusieron serios de repente. El corazón de ambos comenzó a bombear con fuerza y ambos dejaron escapar con dolor solo dos palabras…

-Trunks y Bra….

Vegeta miró hacia el costado con pesar. De verdad estaba viviendo todo aquel sueño. Podía tener una segunda oportunidad, volver a empezar. Alejarse de aquella mujer que siempre le gritaba y que nunca había hecho nada por él, era hermoso con solo pensarlo, pero significaba algo muy importante… Olvidarse para siempre de sus hijos.

Bulma miró lentamente el suelo, su corazón se estrujo, con solo pensar lo que diría, sufrió en silencio.

-La vida de nuestros hijos nunca fue buena… Ellos no eran felices, fuimos muy malos padres… Yo me la pasaba detrás tuyo y los dejaba de lado… Tu nunca los quisiste, incluso culpas a Trunks de estar aquí… Ellos eran lo único bueno que habíamos hecho y aún así, nunca los apreciamos… Es mejor que no existan…

Vegeta tragó duro al escuchar las duras palabras de su mujer, pero sabía que tenía razón, en 24 años, jamás dijo o hizo nada lindo por su hijo varón y no podía dejar de admitir que haber tenido una niña, había sido decepcionante.

Si, no lo negaba, tenía apego por esos niños, pero no era lo que él había querido para su vida. Levantó la mirada y asintió.

-Entonces… Nos olvidaremos de Trunks y Bra… Ellos serán más felices sin nosotros…

Bulma asintió y miró pensativa.

-Trunks no nacerá jamás… Debo comenzar a trabajar en la medicina de Goku, pues es muy importante…

-Si, no me importa, que se muera el insecto y todos aquí!... Yo me voy!

Bulma sonrió de manera arrogante y cruzó sus brazos.

-A si?... oye principito… Dime, como demonios te irás de aquí?... Digo.. que yo sepa llegaste con un deseo… no tienes una nave…

Vegeta se giró, como siempre su esposa le decía cosas importantes que él odiaba admitir, porque tenía razón.

-Maldita bruja!... Espera… Mi suegro está vivo en este momento!... solo debo ir con él y pedirle una nave!

-Imbécil, él no es tu suegro… Espera!... papá y mamá están vivos!...

Vegeta sonrió.

-Tu madre está viva!... Tu madre y su comida!...

-Maldita sea, siempre piensas en comer!... Esta vez no te lo permitiré!, no te dejaré acercarte a mi casa!... No dejare que tomes nada mío nunca más!... Arréglate como puedas y vive tu vida sin depender de mi!

-Yo no dependo de ti!... Tu eres la que siempre estaba detrás mío!

-Si?, pues si eso es lo que crees, ahora veras que no es cierto!, porque eso se terminó para siempre!

Bulma se giró y sonrió, el aroma a libertad se podía sentir en el aire.

-Está bien, con tal de que te vayas… Busca a papá, pídele una nave y vete Vegeta… no quiero saber nunca más de tu existencia!

Vegeta sonrió feliz, al fin podía tener aquella vida que siempre soñó.

Miró hacia el horizonte y vio su vida llena y oportunidades.

-Es la última vez que le pediré algo a esa mujer y su familia… Empieza una nueva vida para mi!...

[…]

-Señor Piccolo… que es lo que pasa?... por qué tiene ese rostro?

Piccolo bajó la vista y miró a Gohan sorprendido.

-Nada… no pasa nada… Bulma estará bien, es mejor ir con los demás.

El namekiano se giró, miró a la pareja y frunció el ceño. No entendía nada, pero pudo escuchar toda la conversación. Algo en su interior le decía que de ahora en más, las cosas se volverían un completo caos, pues sin duda, muchas de las cosas que había escuchado, causaron una alta impresión en él…

[...]

* * *

Bulma miró el cielo con una enorme sonrisa. La nave de su padre aterrizaba esplendorosa y triunfal.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a su padre, realmente estaba feliz. Pues sin duda, volvería a trabajar con él, a su lado, codo a codo.

Disfrutaría cada día y cada segundo de la compañía de aquel hombre que sin ninguna duda, era su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir.

"-Papá… jamás te dije lo orgullosa que estoy de tener tu sangre… De ser tu hija… No desaprovechare esta oportunidad, te diré todos los días de mi vida lo mucho que te amo a ti y a mi mamá… Ahora que soy madre…"

Bulma borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella ya no era madre y nunca lo sería. Miró abrirse la compuerta y trato de disipar aquellos abrumadores pensamientos. Volvió a sonreír y trató de olvidar aquella sensación fea que la había molestado unos segundos.

Y como si viviera un deja vu, volvió a subir a esa nave juntos con todos los namekianos. También llevó a Gohan para poder avisarle a Milk y sin querer, buscar a Vegeta con la mirada.

Lo vio recostado sobre el árbol con los ojos cerrados. Se veía en paz, completamente sereno. Esto era lo mejor para los dos. Ahora serian felices.

Se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, Piccolo la interrumpió.

-No es bueno dejar a ese sujeto libre en la tierra… Podría destruir todo… Sería mejor tenerlo vigilado!...

Bulma se petrifico, pues sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Se giró y negó rotundamente.

-Ni muerta!... No quiero a ese asesino en mi casa!... Él podrá sobrevivir solo!

-Hace unos minutos, te fuiste con él a solas, dejando ver que confiabas en él… Ahora no lo quieres cerca, diciendo que no lo haces… Pues, no te dejas entender bien…

-Piccolo, se que no hará nada malo, confía en mi… Vámonos, no me importa lo que haga, pero estoy segura que no matara a nadie.

El profesor se acercó a su hija a y al namekiano y escuchó la conversación. En silencio acomodó sus anteojos y miró hacía el árbol, donde estaba el supuesto asesinó. El hombre sonrió.

-Hija, no lo podemos dejar!... Está solo y necesita comer!

Bulma miró a su padre furiosa. Cómo era posible que en cualquier tiempo, su padre estimaba y protegía a su espo… a Vegeta?...

-No papá, me niego!

Gohan se acercó al escuchar la discusión y habló despacio.

-Perdóname Bulma, pero el señor Piccolo tiene razón. No confiamos en él, es mejor tenerlo cerca… Además, quizás se quiera ir de este planeta, pero sin una nave…

El profesor sonrió y salió de transporte volador. Miró a su hija.

-Si él necesita una nave, nosotros se la podemos dar!... Sabes que amo eso!

Bulma salto de la aeronave con prisa.

-No papá!, no vayas!

Bulma vio a su padre acercarse a Vegeta despacio y lo vio sonreír con calma. Vegeta abrió los ojos y vio a su suegro parado frente a él.

No lo negaba, después de tantos años, él respetaba a ese hombre. A pesar de no estar muy cuerdo, él siempre lo ayudo sin pedir nada a cambió. Lo único que le había hecho prometer, era que cuidaría de su hija siempre… Él simplemente no podía fallarle.

Se sentó despacio y pensó en el carácter espantoso que tenía en esa época, debía recuperar su antigua postura. Su frialdad, su orgullo. Ya no tenía casi 60 años, de nuevo tenía 30 y ahora podía retomar su carácter.

Miró al hombre de reojo y luego miró a Bulma. Ésta le negaba con la cabeza desde lejos, mientras Vegeta volvió los ojos a su suegro.

-Oye… tu también puedes venir con nosotros… Me dijeron que necesitas una nave… Yo puedo darte una…

Vegeta sintió una punzada extraña en su pecho. Ese hombre había sido como un padre para él, pues fue él único que siempre lo apoyó y su muerte, había dolido más de lo que había imaginado.

Miró el suelo sin hablar y suspiro. Él le podía dar una nave, era cierto, pero lo último que quería era ir a la casa de Bulma… aquel lugar que tiempo después, se había convertido en su casa…

El profesor volvió a sonreír.

-Eres muy callado… Anda, vamos!. En mi casa hay mucha comida!

Bulma corrió rápido y se paró a lado de su padre. Puso la mano en el hombro de este y suspiro agitada.

-Vámonos papá, él no necesita nada!. Él está bien!... No puede venir con nosotros.

-Hija, no digas eso!... Que acaso yo no te he enseñado a ser más considerada?... No me gusta esa actitud!

Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió con burla.

-Si Bulma, no te enseñaron a ser buena?... Eres mala y grosera!, te quedarás soltera para siempre.

Bulma lo miró con odio.

-Pues créeme que es lo que más deseo en el mundo!... Antes que estar con un idiota desagradable y altanero!

Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a Bulma enojado.

-Si, pues yo prefiero solo, que una bruja, gritona y vulgar!

El profesor vio a ambos y comenzó a reírse con ganas.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien!. Vamos, es hora de que los tres entremos a la nave!

-No papá….

-Bulma… de verdad te extrañe… Cuéntame como te fue…

El profesor comenzó a caminar hacía la nave y Bulma miró a Vegeta.

-Te odio!... Si no fuera por papá…

-Yo también te odio, pero ese hombre se ha ganado mi respeto y no voy a ignorarlo!... Iré con él, comerá la comida de tu madre, tomaré la nave y me iré para siempre!

-Más te vale maldito bastardo!... más te vale!

Ambos subieron a la nave sin mirarse, pues no había duda que el odio y el rencor estaba presente y que dependía de ellos, poder borrar todas aquellas heridas que tenían y volver a empezar…

[...]

Aterrizaron luego de dos horas de viaje. Bulma miraba por la ventana atenta al paisaje, todo se veía muy distinto después de 24 años, ella ahora podría apreciar el lugar donde viviría nuevamente su vida.

Se giró y vio a Vegeta sentado en el suelo mirando pensativo. Miles de cosa se le cruzaban a ambos en la cabeza, pues la vida ahora comenzaba nuevamente para ellos y la verdad, no sabían bien por dónde empezar.

La puerta de la nave se abrió y uno por uno de los pasajeros salieron, dejando atrás al príncipe de los saiyajin que sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaría ahora.

Como amo y señor de su destino, su predicción no se hizo esperar. Levantó la mirada y vio a su suegra ir corriendo hacía él con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola guapo!, como estas?, tu debes ser el novio de Bulma!, se ve que estas muy a la moda!

Otra vez lo mismo… No quería, pero por dentro sonrió, esa mujer siempre sería igual y él siempre la vería como su madre.

A pesar de que a veces le molestaba, no podía evitar recordar los buenos momentos que la mujer le había hecho pasar y como había sido tan metida en su pareja.

Aunque debía reconocer, que después que la madre de Bulma murió, su matrimonio se había ido cuesta abajo.

Sacudió la cabeza y la miró. Ella era así, testaruda, con una sonrisa irritante, pero excelente cocinera.

Levantó la mirada y vio el rostro enojado de Bulma, sonrió con perversidad.

-Sí señora… soy el novio de Bulma!

-Lo sabía!... Ah… pero pensé que Bulma iba a buscar las esferas para revivir a Yamcha… Ya lo cambió?

Vegeta sonrió con maldad, mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Creo que si… Al parecer su hija es una zorra…

Bulma se puso roja de furia y se acercó rápido a su madre y su esposo.

-Mamá!... Deje a ese tipo!, te traje muchos huéspedes, por qué no vas a darles algo de comer!?

-Oh qué grosera he sido!. Enseguida voy cariño!

La mujer rubia salió corriendo contenta al ver tantos invitados en su casa. Bulma se giró y miró con más odio a Vegeta.

-Maldito bastardo!, qué pretendes!?

Vegeta cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza triunfador.

-Eres una zorra… Ja ja… qué gracioso fue ver el rostro de tu madre al escuchar eso!...

Bulma sonrió con burla.

-Bueno, en tan solo unos días verá que si lo soy, porque me iré con todos los hombres que se me crucen... Gracias por advertirlos.

Vegeta abrió los ojos con odio y miró a su mujer furioso.

-Maldita perra!... Quiero irme ahora mismo de aquí! Tengo muchos planetas y mujeres que conquistar!

-Y a mi que me importa!... Sabes perfectamente donde está el laboratorio de papá, vete ya!

-Lo haré!... Te odio!

-Yo te odio más!

Vegeta cerró los puños con furia, el escuchar a su esposa decir que se iría a la cama con todos los hombres que viera, en realidad le había molestado.

Él pensó que aquel sentimiento jamás volvería, pero sin querer lo sintió.

Celos, sus eternos enemigos, pero a él no debía importarle. Ambos harían su vida ahora, así que debía darle igual aquello.

Camino rápido hacia el laboratorio de su suegro y con una voz imponente, le exigió como en los viejos tiempos, que le de una nave para irse rápidamente.

El hombre sonrió al verlo y acomodó sus anteojos.

-Sabía que serías el primero en venir… Tengo lo que quieres, pero solo le falta un pequeño detalle…

Vegeta cruzó los brazos enojado.

-No quiero el equipo de estéreo, yo no escucho música!

El hombre miró a Vegeta sorprendido.

-Como sabes que me faltaba eso?

-Lo adivine… Quiero irme, la necesito ahora!

El hombre sonrió más a gusto.

-Está bien, porque no te quedas, comes algo, te bañas y luego te vas.

Vegeta miró el suelo y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sabía muy bien qué pasaría si hacía aquello y no podía permitirlo.

"No… no puedo… no esta vez!"

Levantó la mirada y habló tranquilo.

-No… necesito irme ahora…

-Bien, como digas.

El padre de Bulma abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña cápsula.

-Te enseñare como usarla…

Vegeta lo interrumpió.

-Se como usarla… Solo necesito saber si tiene algo de comida para dos días.

El hombre se volvió a sorprender.

-Bueno… sí, tiene… Cómo es que…

-Solo lo se… Soy muy cercano a Bulma, digo… solo lo se maldita sea!

Vegeta tomó la cápsula rápidamente, se giró y caminó hasta la salida. Se frenó un momento y miró a través de su hombro.

-Gracias…

El hombre vio al guerrero marcharse sin decir más nada y no pudo evitar sonreír como un padre.

Bulma estaba enojada, más que furiosa. Él idiota de su esposo quería irse y acostarse con todas las mujeres que viera. Lo odiaba, pues ella no se quedaría atrás y haría exactamente lo mismo.

El odio y los celos la invadió nuevamente, no quería sentirse así, ella solo quería verlo irse y estar libre y feliz.

Lo primero que haría sería trabajar con la medicina de Goku, luego, tratar de avisar de la aparición de los androides y tratar de volver a vivir todo aquello de una forma rápida, segura y solitaria, pues eso era lo que más necesitaba.

De repente el suelo sonó con fuerza, azotando los árboles de la gran mansión. La peliazul cubrió su rostro con las manos y luego de unos minutos levantó sus zafiros la cielo.

Allí vio la nave que en más de una oportunidad, ella misma tuvo que reparar por culpa de los entrenamientos excesivos de su esposo.

Miró fijamente, la nave se marchaba, se alejaba de ella rápidamente y sin querer, suspiró con dolor.

"Adiós Vegeta… Se feliz…"

Bulma volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

"Es hora de volver a empezar…"

Todo estaba dicho, todo se había terminado. Vegeta se había ido para siempre y Bulma volvería a vivir su vida desde cero. Nada cambiaría las cosas de ahora en más. Solo debían estar lejos para siempre y jamás volver a verse. De lo único que debían cuidarse los dos, era de no cometer los mismos errores, la pregunta era… Podrían hacerlo?...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **N/F: Les cuento, que ha ganado la pareja de "Gochi", así que la cuarta historia será de esta pareja.**

 **Dejó ya para que comiencen a votar para la próxima, ya que como dije, ese es su trabajo.**

 **Seguramente haré historias de todos, pero él orden lo eligen ustedes del cual voy a publicar primero.**

 **Así que bueno, pido disculpas, espero solucionar el tema de la otra historia y** **también** **espero la próxima pareja.**

 **Los quiero**

 **Luxia**


	6. Volvamos a empezar (Segunda parte)

Volvamos a empezar. (Segunda parte)

 **Hola, hola!, como va?, bien, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Debo decir que me quedo super larga otra vez, así que tratare de subir la tercera parte pronto.**

 **Este** sábadosubiré **el segundo capitulo de "** Retribución **", espero que no se la pierdan y que les guste!**

 **Bueno, pido disculpas por el retraso, espero que les guste esta** historiatambién **.**

Agradezco **como siempre seguirme y por leer!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

"Por qué?... Esa es la gran pregunta…. Por qué?... Acaso estoy maldito?, es algo en mi cabeza? o que demonios pasa conmigo?…

Pasan las horas, los días, los meses y yo aún no puedo…

Recorrí el universo, buscando la gloria, aquella que perseguía solo en mis sueños. Logre conquistar planetas, personas… pueblos enteros…

Tengo la oportunidad de estar en la cama con cuanta mujer se me antoje y aún así… no puedo…

Tengo en este momento a una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta Palas, se ha ofrecido a estar conmigo toda una noche entera, una noche llena de placer… está desnuda frente a mí, completamente ruborizada, dispuesta hacer lo que yo quiera, lo que yo más desee… Y ni siquiera estoy excitado.

Esta mujer es hermosa, pero a mi, no me gusta… o por lo menos a mi miembro no… Él está dormido, muerto, ni siquiera responde a la vista tan sensual que tengo en esta cama la cual me fue prestada para mi placer físico.

Ella no me gusta, no la quiero… no la deseo."

-Vístete y vete…

-Pero mi señor… le prometí hacer lo que quiera conmigo esta noche…

-Te dije que te vistas y te largues!

La hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y piel de color caramelo miró al príncipe de los saiyajins completamente sorprendida.

Él había llegado a su planeta dos horas antes arrasando con todo y dijo que solo si le entregaban a la mujer más hermosa, él perdonaría sus vidas.

A pesar de saber que era el ser más poderoso, no hizo nada para lastimar a la población y al ver aquella actitud, ella sola se ofreció a complacer al hombre.

Sin embargo, él solo la miró con desprecio y le gritó que se fuera sin siquiera tocarla un poco. Algo quizás este mal con ella, a pesar de verse muy similar a él, sin contar sus orejas puntiagudas.

Siempre se considero una de las mujeres más bellas, la favorita del rey, porque el hombre la estaba rechazando?.

Pues no lo sabría jamás, ya que el rostro del hombre cambió a uno más agresivo y la estaba echando de la habitación como una perra.

Lo único que podía hacer para conservar su dignidad, era vestirse y salir rápido del lugar.

Vegeta miró a la mujer cambiarse y correr hacia la salida. Se puso de pie completamente desnudo y miró por la ventana de aquel lugar.

Algo malo pasaba con él, con su mente, pues estaba completamente frustrado. Un año… Un año entero lejos del planeta tierra, lejos de todo aquello de lo que deseaba olvidar, un año, que no fue suficiente.

Diviso el hermoso cielo nocturno y apretó sus puños, no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Se giró al ver la puerta abrirse y vio parado con total respeto a Sorbet, su nuevo súbdito.

Este hizo reverencia con respeto y habló despacio.

-Mi señor… vi a la señorita irse… Si ya terminó, podemos marcharnos ya de este planeta?

Vegeta se giró y miró el suelo. Ya no podía resistirlo más, ya no podía ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Levantó sus ojos, miró el rostro azul del hombre de baja estatura y hablo firme.

-Prepara la nave individual, la blanca que tiene el logo C.C…

Sorbet miró curioso y habló con cautela.

-La nave que trajo del planeta aquel en el que estuvo unos días?...

-Si, esa misma. Alistala, será un viaje de tres meses…

-Mi señor, planea volver pronto?...

-No lo se… -Vegeta miró el suelo con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. -Solo preparala y dile a los soldados que me ire de viaje por un tiempo…

-Si me señor. Qué coordenadas ponemos?...

Vegeta se giró y miró por la ventana nuevamente.

-GH36, latitud norte…

-Mi señor… la galaxia del norte?... Volverá a la Tierra?...

-Si… Sorbet….

-Dígame…

-Si por esas casualidades no regreso…. Te dejo a cargo… No hagas algo estúpido como revivir a Freezer… Si?

-Mi señor, jure lealtad a usted… jamás haría algo así…. Pero, porque dice que no volverá?... Acaso hay algo en la Tierra que usted desee?...

Vegeta observó la media luna y sonrió. Había algo que él quería, pero jamás lo diría…

[...]

* * *

 _3 meses después…_

Bulma sonreía en aquel hermoso restaurante. Hacía años que no tenía una cena tan romántica como aquella.

Miró a su acompañante, un hombre alto, de aspecto joven y duro. Cabello rubio y ojos celestes como el cielo.

La peliazul sonrió nuevamente al beber su copa de vino y miró los ojos celestiales del hombre.

-Dime Ciel… Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad?...

El hombre dejó su copa en la mesa y miró a la bella dama que sus ojos contemplaban.

-Bueno, solo estaré aquí por unos días, pero quiero disfrutar al máximo todo el paseo… Dime Bulma, responde algo por favor, porque no entiendo…

Bulma levantó la mirada y preguntó curiosa.

-Qué quieres que te responda?

-Es que no comprendo.. Cómo es que una mujer tan hermosa y joven aún está soltera?...

Bulma sonrió delicadamente, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la del pelirrubio.

-La verdad… es por elección propia… digamos que no tuve muy buenas experiencias y decidí quedarme sola…

-Planeas en el algún futuro casarte y tener hijos.

Bulma cambió su expresión jovial y endureció su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos y con una amarga sonrisa suspiro.

-Hijos?... no… no quiero hijos…

Bulma sintió un dolor espantoso en su pecho. Hijos?, claro que quería hijos, pero no cualquier hijos… Ella quería a Trunks y Bra… Sus hijos.

Aquellos dos seres que alegraban su vida y la llenaban de una eterna felicidad. Aquellas dos personas que con solo sonreír su mundo se iluminaba.

No eran solo hijos, eran dos pedazos de su corazón herido y que desde que llegó a ese momento de la vida de nuevo, no pudo dejar de soñar.

Si, soñaba con la sonrisa de Trunks, sus tiernos labios que la besaban con amor y le decían mamá… Soñaba con esos dos ojitos azules llenos de alegría y ternura de Bra, que desprendían lágrimas cada vez que ella peleaba con su padre.

Era cierto, cuando se bañaba, cuando dormía, incluso cuando intentaba estar con otro hombre, los rostros de sus hijos aparecen automáticamente en su mente y no dejaban seguir con su vida.

No, no los extrañaba, los necesitaba, así como el aire que respiraba, como el agua para sobrevivir, sus hijos eran todo y ella, poco a poco se daba cuenta, que no podía vivir sin ellos.

-Pareces decidida…

El oji celeste dio vuelta su mano y tomó con fuerza la de Bulma, en señal de posesión. Aquel científico quería tener una noche romántica con la peliazul y ella lo sabía y a pesar de que se juró que esta vez lo lograría, su mente la estaba traicionando de nuevo.

-Solo quería tener dos hijos… pero unos en particular… pero eso no pasara… Es por eso que me resigne… no quiero otros que no sean ellos…

Ciel miró a la mujer curioso sin poder entender lo que decía.

-Acaso querías casarte con un hombre que te rechazó?...

Bulma soltó una carcajada fuerte y llena de burla.

-Rechazarme?... ja ja!... Eso quisiera le mal nacido!... Mira, no quiero hablar de eso… Mejor, por que no vamos a tomar algo en otro sitio, algo más privado?

Ciel sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y se acercó despacio a la peliazul.

-Esa me parece una excelente idea.

Bulma sonrió y tembló al mismo tiempo. Al fin sería su noche, después de un año de haber vuelto al pasado, no había podido estar con nadie y eso la molestaba.

Se sentía una tonta, guardando fidelidad a un hombre que de seguro ya habría estado con un millón de mujeres en todo el universo.

Con solo pensarlo, le hervía la sangre de furia y aunque se negaba y se regañaba a ella misma, no podía evitar pensar a su esposo con nadie más que con ella.

Era por eso que se había decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad. Ciel era científico, estaba en la ciudad por pocos días y era un buen hombre.

Estaba decidida a tener intimidad con aquel hombre finalmente, debía hacerlo o explotaría de odio.

Ambos se pusieron de pie tras pagar la cuenta de la cena y caminaron hasta el auto de Bulma.

La peliazul tomó las llaves de su nave y con una sonrisa pícara, invito a Ciel a su casa, la cual sabía perfectamente que estaba sola, ya que sus padres se habían ido a una cena de negocios y volverían al otro día.

Ciel no dudo ni un segundo y subió rápidamente a la nave, mientras con total disimulo, apoyaba su mano en la hermosa pierna blanca y suave de la mujer.

Bulma lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Cierto era, que si recordaba su vida pasada, hacía 24 años que solo estaba con Vegeta, y antes de él, con Yamcha.

Jamás tocó a otro hombre y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. Pues Yamcha era un amor de juventud, alguien con el que había compartido su inexperiencia y el príncipe había llegado para hacerla una completa mujer.

La intimidad con el saiyajin era pura, apasionada y fogosa, pero era única, completamente fiel a su cuerpo, ahora que debía seducir a un completo extraño, la hacía sentir demasiado nerviosa.

Sin mencionar, que a pesar de que su cuerpo era joven y hermoso de nuevo, mentalmente aún tenía 54 años y las cosas que había vivido, eran completamente diferentes a la que estaba por vivir.

Suspiro despacio y trago con nervios, esa sería la primera noche que no estaría con Vegeta y eso, la hacía temblar de miedo.

[...]

* * *

Las luces no se encendieron, pues no quería realmente ver al hombre que estaba por poseer su cuerpo.

Sabía que si lo miraba y recapacitaba, se arrepentiría al instante. Pues no solo sus hijos venían a su mente, si no también él rostro de cierto saiyajin que ella quería olvidar.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras atrapaba a Ciel entre sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente, se empujaban ambos hacía la cama.

Su cuerpo temblaba espantosamente, no quería estar en esa situación, sin embargo se obligaba a hacerlo y eso la tensaba más.

Se apartó un poco de los labios masculinos para respirar, mientras se daba cuenta lo mal que besaba aquel pelirrubio, pues era demasiado dulce y romántico y ella en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Pues Vegeta, era demasiado brusco cuando la poseía y simplemente a ella le encantaba que sea así.

Se separó del hombre con brusquedad y sacudió la cabeza con odio. Otra vez el rey mono volvía a su mente y eso la ponía de mal humor, pero se juró que está vez no lo permitiría.

Sin pensar más en todo aquello, cayeron a la cama con torpeza, pues el vino finalmente había llegado a la cabeza de ambos y daba vueltas como un carrusel y viajaba asquerosamente del estómago hacia la cabeza, sin dar treguas a los mareos y las náuseas.

Trató de ignorar por completo el tremendo rechazo que su piel estaba teniendo al tacto masculino y se dedicó a quitarse el vestido lentamente, mientras el hombre apoyaba sus piernas en la cama y contemplaba aquel hermoso cuerpo que en tan solo unos segundo, había quedado en ropa interior.

-Eres perfecta…

Bulma sonrió. Sin querer recordó cuando estuvo por primera vez con Vegeta y el hombre le dijo lo mismo al verla desnuda.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron, pues lo único que podía ver era al padre de sus hijos tocándola y besándola.

Quería llorar, de nuevo la misma escena, de nuevo los mismos pensamientos, es que jamás iba a poder superarlo?

24 años… 24 años con el mismo hombre, creía que era normal toda aquella situación.

Vio que Ciel se alejaba despacio y se quitaba su saco color negro y aflojaba la corbata azul marino que adornaba su elegante cuello.

Tomó su cinturón y despacio trató de retirarlo de su vestimenta, más no pudo continuar cuando una gruesa voz se escucho desde los sillones de la habitación, en la penumbra.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI ESPOSA?!

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y se petrifico al escuchar la gruesa oración salir de aquel hombre que estaba metido hasta en sus más íntimos sueños.

Separó rápidamente a Ciel, tomó el velador de su mesa de noche y encendió la luz asustada.

-Vegeta!... Que demonios?

Ciel se separó rápidamente de la cama y se giró asustado. Su corazón comenzó a temblar como un demonio al ver un hombre con imponente figura tras él que lo miraba con odio y total desprecio.

Vegeta se acercó al hombre y lo tomó fuertemente de la camisa.

-Tienes exactamente dos segundos para irte de mi cuarto y dejar a mi esposa!

El rostro del pelirrubio estaba rojo y petrificado. Como un rayo, tomó su saco y lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche. Cerró los ojos con miedo y grito desesperado.

-Perdón!, yo no sabía que estaba casada!... No me mates!

Ciel se zafo del agarre posesivo del hombre y salió corriendo del cuarto de la científica, dejando ver un rostro lleno de pánico y muy asustado.

Vegeta lo vio cerrar la puerta y sonrió victorioso. Se giró y miró a Bulma semi desnuda acostada en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

La mujer lo miró con odio.

-Que demonios te pasa a ti?

-Ja ja ja… viste esa expresión?... Fue demasiado divertido!

-Maldita seas, mono!, como vienes y me arruinas mi noche!, qué demonios haces tú aquí?... No que no volvería nunca más!... Tienes un hueco en el cerebro?

-Cállate mujer gritona!, tu no cambias más!... Que era eso?, un hombre o un cachorrito asustado?... Que divertido fue, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo!

Bulma se puso de pie, se paró frente a Vegeta y gritó con odio mientras caminaba hacía la ventana.

-Eres un imbécil!... ese hombre es uno de los científicos más prestigioso de toda China!, porque me arruinaste la noche?, llevo esperándolo por semanas!.

La científica miró por el balcón y veía como el joven rubio salía corriendo desesperado de la propiedad. Suspiro con alivio.

Vegeta se giró, se sentó nuevamente en uno de los sillones y cruzó los brazos.

-Eres tan vulgar!... Ese tipo era un cobarde, mereces algo mejor!

Bulma se giró y miró enojada al saiyajin.

-Mira, tu no me dices que es lo mejor!, tu de seguro te has revolcado con cada mujerzuela fea y vienes a juzgar a mis parejas?...

-Cállate!, eres gritona como siempre!. Por qué no admites que fue divertido?... Por qué no admites que te salve….

Bulma miró a Vegeta intrigada y cambió sus expresiones a uno más serio.

-De qué hablas?... Por qué dices eso?...

Vegeta miró hacía la ventana y frunció el ceño.

-24 años… crees que no te conozco tonta?!... Se muy bien cuando te estás obligando a algo… conozco tu cuerpo, tus reacciones… Tu piel ni siquiera se erizo a su tacto… Te apretaba contra su cuerpo sin dejarte expresarte, no sabía besarte… o no como a ti te gusta… Es obvio que no querías estar con ese sujeto… Y es obvio que no sabías cómo detenerlo… Deberías agradecerme lo que hice…

Bulma sintió su cuerpo arder. De verdad él podía leer tan bien su cuerpo y sus emociones?... Cómo era posible que cada palabra que decía Vegeta, era cierto y de verdad la acaba de salvar de estar con un hombre que no había provocado nada en ella?.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y puso sus manos en su cintura..

-No es de tu incumbencia!... podría haber mejorado con el pasar de las horas…

Vegeta miró Bulma y sonrió.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu…

Bulma sintió su pecho arder, de verdad Vegeta la conocía demasiado. Tragó con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Que demonios haces aquí?, que no te habías ido para siempre?...

Vegeta miró a Bulma y sintió su cuerpo erizarse. A pesar de que nada lo excitaba ni lo prendía, verla parada delante de él, en ropa interior, con aquel extraño peinado, lo estaba poniendo más duro de lo que pensó.

Levantó una pierna sobre la otra para taparse y cruzó los brazos nuevamente.

-Tonta!... que no sabes qué día será mañana?

-Mañana?... -Bulma camino hacia el sillón frente a Vegeta y se sentó como si nunca se diera cuenta que estaba semidesnuda delante del hombre que ya no era su esposo. Como si todo fuera normal, tomó uno de sus cigarrillos y lo prendió tranquila mientras interrogaba al padre de sus hijos. -No tengo idea, Qué día es mañana?…

Vegeta la volvió a mirar intensamente y sintió un dolor en la zona baja de su vientre. No podía negarlo, estaba demasiado excitado con el cuerpo de su hembra… como siempre esa maldita mujer lograba cosas que nadie podía.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de hablar calmado.

-Mañana regresa Freezer y Kakarotto… Trunks no estará, así que nadie se enfrentará al lagarto… Si Kakarotto tarda mucho, el imbécil emperador matara a todos… Vine para asesinarlo…

Bulma dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón. Puso los brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiro.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Mañana llega con su padre… -Bulma miró a Vegeta que la miraba atento. -Pero desde cuándo eres tan amable tu?... Creí que no te importaba este planeta… Ahora quieres salvarlo?.

-Primero, aquí están tus padres y aunque los puedan revivir, no quiero que mueran. Sabes que respeto a tu padre y tu madre… bueno ella me cae mal, pero cocina bien. Segundo, si dejo pasar esta oportunidad, nunca podre derrotar a Freezer, después de la humillación en namek, quiero tener mi revancha en algún momento de mi vida… Además, luego será nuestro aliado y no podré asesinarlo… y tercero… lo hago porque se me da la gana…

Bulma frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

-Que rudo eres!... Si estás así de altanero, debo deducir que ya te transformas en super saiyajin!.

-Así es… Es más que obvio!. Estuve muchos años siéndolo, se como llegar a esos poderes.

-Y ya te transformas en blue?

-No, mi cuerpo aún es muy joven y no resiste todavía ese entrenamiento, necesito a Wiss si o si… Mi mente lo recuerda, pero mi cuerpo no.

-Comprendo… Bien, supongo que tienes un poco de razón en todo, así que está bien… pero te vas de aquí!...

Bulma se puso de pie y caminó frente a Vegeta dejando ver aquel hermoso y sensual cuerpo que dejaba estúpido al príncipe de los saiyajin. Este la miró atento caminar hasta su placard y sacar un pequeño y provocador vestido.

Sonrió sin querer.

-Y que si no quiero?…

Bulma se giró y vio la expresión de su ex marido. Aquella que solo hacía cuando quería tirarla a la cama, romperle la ropa con los dientes y penetrarla hasta el amanecer.

Se giró ruborizada y suplico al universo que el mono no se diera cuenta lo excitada que estaba con solo verlo.

-Te obligare!

-Obligame!

Bulma se puso el vestido rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo y las terribles ganas de estar con su esposo que su cuerpo expresaba y que de seguro Vegeta notaria.

Cerró la puerta de su armario y lo miró enojada.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa!. Yo, me voy a dormir ya que si Freezer llega mañana, debo ir a darle la medicina a Goku y hablar de los androides!

Vegeta la observó meterse en la cama y hablo un poco más calmado.

-Como le contaras esa historia?

Bulma se sentó en la cama y tranquilizo sus piernas.

-Pues, el viejo Gero, es científico, usare eso como excusa, les diré que encontramos una especie de diario y que ahí descubrí sus planes… No se darán cuenta, lo único que espero es que no maten a 17 y 18… pues si ellos mueren, el futuro se cambiaría por completo…

-Lo dices por Marrón, la esposa de Goten?

-Si, por ella. Si no nace, será un peligro para todos. Y sabes bien que si matan a 17, el torneo de poder de Zeno sama, puede modificarse y no sabemos quién puede ganar!...

Vegeta miró el suelo y suspiro.

-Eso es cierto… esa chatarra será un dolor de cabeza dentro de tres años, pero muy útil para los próximos 13… Aunque me gusta la idea de que su tercer hijo no sea adoptado…

Bulma sonrió y miró el techo.

-No digas eso… El niño solo tiene 13 años, no va a casarse de verdad con Bra!... Solo lo dijo en juego…

Vegeta miró a Bulma con odio y se ruborizo.

-Cállate!... que soy el único que conoce la historia de Kakarotto y su esposa?... Eran niños cuando se comprometieron!... No dejare que ese mocoso se lleva a mi princesa!

Bulma miró hacía bajó y su mirada se puso oscura, llena de dolor.

-Eso no pasara Vegeta… Bra no existirá…

Vegeta sintió su pecho arder. Era cierto, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, puesto que ellos no volverían a estar juntos y no se casarían, por ende ninguno de sus dos hijos existirían…

Su dos hijos… los únicos motivos en la vida del guerrero… aquellos que lo hacían sentir más orgulloso que de él mismo… Ni su pequeño Trunks ni su Bra, su niña, vivirían…

Cruzó los brazos mientra veía a Bulma apagar la luz de velador. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y miró el techo.

Sus hijos no existirían y eso lo quemaba por dentro. Sintió una ola espantosa en su cuerpo, angustia, dolor, sus hijos… su familia, todo aquello que él había construido con mérito y orgullo, ya no lo tendría y eso dolía más de lo que pensó. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar fuertemente a los brazos de morfeo.

Bulma se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas y apretó con fuerza sus ojos, pues no quería llorar, pero el solo hecho de pensar que jamás sentiría a sus bebés en su vientre, la hizo estremecer de dolor… Ella quería a su hijos… quería de nuevo a su familia.

Y con aquel pensamiento lleno de dolor y agonía, se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

[...]

Bulma se giró hacia el lado derecho de la cama mientras dormía profundamente. De repente, sintió un cuerpo pesado y completamente dormido, acostarse a su lado.

Sin abrir sus ojos, levantó despacio su mano y tocó el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que la abrazaba con total posesión.

Sonrió feliz y atrapó la mano de su captor.

-Por que estas desnudo?...

Vegeta sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz de su mujer y la acercó más a su cuerpo, la sentía cálida, suave, como siempre.

Levantó un poco su cabeza y pegó su nariz en el cuello de Bulma, frotando su miembro duro en las caderas de la mujer.

-La pregunta correcta es, por que estas vestida?...

Vegeta comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Bulma suavemente, apretaba sus senos por encima de la ropa, mientras besaba despacio el cuello de su mujer.

Apoyaba todo miembro duro y besaba un poco más pasionalmente aquel rincón cálido que lo volvía loco.

Bulma sonrió y despacio levantó su vestido para facilitarle el tacto a su marido. Levantó una de sus manos y la posó directamente sobre la erección palpitante del hombre. Acariciaba su bulto por arriba de su short negro y frotaba su cuerpo con el de él.

-Vegeta… detente… Bra se despertará…

-Está dormida… no nos escuchará si tu no gritas…

-Trunks se dará cuenta… quédate quieto…

Vegeta estaba más que prendido ante el tacto posesivo de su mujer. No pudo resistirlo más y con mucha pasión, giró de golpe a Bulma y comenzó a besarla con deseo y furia, pues su cuerpo la reclamaba de una manera dolorosa.

Bulma se dio vuelta y se dejó atrapar por Vegeta mientras dejaba escapar de su boca gemidos suaves, llenos de lujuria que prendían peor a su esposo.

Levantó sus manos y atrapo el cuello de su hombre, enredó sus dedos en su cabello y levantó su cabeza, para que Vegeta besara cada rincón que quisiera.

-Mi amor… Hazme el amor…

-Bulma… mujer… te deseo tanto… Eres mía!...

Ambos comenzaron a besarse demasiado fuerte, con pasión, demasiada lujuria. El cuerpo les ardía completamente y lo único que deseaban era al otro.

Vegeta levantó el cuerpo de su mujer y le quitó el vestido con furia, pues su cuerpo temblaba de excitación, acaricio cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez en su vida.

Besaba su cuello, lamia sus labios y tocaba cada parte de su piel suave, dejando su rastro, su marca perpetua e intensa.

Bulma gemía sin control, los toques apasionados de Vegeta la hacían delirar de placer, solo él sabía cómo tocarla, como hacerlo, cada cosa que ella deseaba.

Acercó su rostro al del hombre y atrapo sus labios de una manera sensual, que hizo que Vegeta la apretara aún más, le quitara hasta la última prenda íntima y la tomara con total posesión.

-Te quiero adentro…

-No.. déjame sentirme un poco más… déjame tocarte… te haré mía…

-Soy tuya…

-Y yo soy tuyo...

Bulma tenía los ojos cerrados desde que su esposo se acostó a su lado. No quería abrirlos, pues temía que aquel hermosos sueño se terminara y volviera a la realidad. Solo quería estar así, con su esposo, con su hombre, el único para ella.

Vegeta besaba desesperado todo el cuerpo de su mujer. Era un sueño, uno de los tanto que tenía y estaba más que feliz. No quería despertar, no quería ver la espantosa realidad, no quería ver como su mujer era tocada por otro hombre ni como se alejaba de él, como le decía que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo.

Quería tenerla así, entre sus brazos, vivir de nuevo toda esa aventura que vivieron juntos. Volver a despertar viendo su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y le diera la oportunidad de volver a empezar, pero con ella, con nadie más, pues no quería a nadie más.

-Te amo mi amor…

-Te amo mujer…

Vegeta ya no podía resistirlo más, se quitó como un rayo su pantalón corto, tomó despacio las caderas de Bulma y las levantó levemente, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a frotar su miembro duro sobre la zona íntima y húmeda de la mujer.

Su corazón palpitaba nuevamente, como hacía años no le ocurría, aquel sueño era tan real que lo hacía estremecer.

Bulma sentía cada roce y gemía llena de placer, llena de plenitud, quería a su esposo, a su hombre, al único ser que sabía cada detalle de su cuerpo y alma, de su corazón y su mente.

El hombre que la tomó una noche y nunca más la dejó ir. Abrió despacio sus ojos y vio el rostro de Vegeta que estaba rojo, lleno de ansiedad, lleno de pasión.

Ambos se encontraron con la mirada y se quedaron quietos un minuto. Se miraron fijamente y como un golpe espantoso, volvieron a la realidad, ellos ya no estaban juntos, ya no estaban en el futuro, no eran un matrimonio, no tenían hijos y habían estado con otras personas, según el pensamiento del otro.

Bulma se sentó de repente en la cama y se apartó de Vegeta con brusquedad. Tomó las sábanas y cubrió su desnudez automáticamente.

Vegeta se giró y le dio la espalda sin decir ni una sola palabra. Miró el suelo y sintió cómo su corazón rebotaba con brusquedad dentro de su pecho.

Miró su short y lo tomó rápidamente. Se giró e intentó hablar, pero las palabras frías de su ex mujer lo detuvieron al instante.

-Vete de mi cuarto…

-Solo estaba dormido… Mi mente me traicionó… Fue una confusión...

-Vete!... Estas confusiones no pueden volver a ocurrir… Vete y no vuelvas más!...

El príncipe sintió su corazón romperse, no solo estaba excitado, estaba experimentado aquella sensación de felicidad de años atrás nuevamente.

No podía negarlo, la mujer despertaba todos esos sentimientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Si ella fuera así en 24 años, él volvería sin siquiera pensarlo a su lado, pero sabía cómo serían las cosas, ella dejaría de amarlo en algún momento y no se podía evitar.

Sin tan solo pudiera hacer que ella nunca deje de amarlo… pero lo veía más que imposible.

Bulma levantó la mirada cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto cerrase. Vegeta se había ido y ella al fin pudo dejar salir las lágrimas.

Jamás podría… nunca dejaría de amarlo, desearlo… Ese hombre estaba metido en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos y por más que pase el tiempo, ella jamás dejaría de amarlo.

A pesar de las peleas constantes, de haberse dicho que se odiaban infinitas veces, ellas lo amaba, él despertaba todo sentimiento dentro de ella, él despertaba a esa mujer que lo único que quería era protegerlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo…

Bulma escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y apretó con fuerza las sábanas, ella amaba a ese hombre, ahora, después, en 24 años, pero las cosas jamás cambiarían, él siempre haría algo estúpido para que ella lo odie, porque él jamás dejaría de ser lo que era y eso le enseñó la experiencia, todos esos años estando a su lado.

Dejó salir con pesar aquellas lágrimas llenas de dolor mientras recordaba aquellas noches que se amaban y nada les importaba, pero también aquellas donde peleaban y se decían cosas horribles.

Ese era el verdadero Vegeta y a pesar de que ella lo aceptaba tal y como era, era incapaz de volver a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento de nuevo…

 _Continuara..._


	7. Volvamos a empezar (Tercera parte)

_**Volvamos a empezar. (Tercera parte)**_

 **Hola, hola!, como va?... Les cuento que el médico me dejó volver al trabajo, es por eso que estuve tan desaparecida!, estoy muy, pero muy feliz de volver a mis actividades laborales, ya que estaba demasiado aburrida!**

 **Prometí igual portarme bien y hacer mucho caso. Seguir con la rehabilitación y tomar mis remedios todos los días. Quedarme sentada y no sobre esforzarme, así que, tengo el alta y volví con mis niños!**

 **Así que, es probable que esté más ausente de lo normal, pero tratare de cumplir con lo que mas pueda y dejar un capitulo de vez en cuando para no fallarles-**

 **Aquí está la tercera y última parte de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando con la historia de Gochi, no prometo nada ni diré cuando la pueda subir ya que ahora si tengo poco tiempo, pero como siempre tratare de cumplirles.**

 **Lo mismo con Retribución, tratare de por las noches escribir un poco y dejar listo el cap para actualizar los sábados aunque sea, pero tampoco prometo nada.**

 **Volví a mi trabajo y tengo que organizar un millón de cosas, los niños son muy exigentes!, jajaja.**

 **Bueno, gracias como siempre por seguir mis historias y seguirme a mi, espero que les guste, sean pacientes, tardare, seguro, pero siempre regreso y vuelvo con más!**

 **Gracias como siempre, los quiero con mi corazón.**

 **Luxia.**

* * *

Vegeta vio aterrizar la nave de Freezer y sonrió con malicia. Sin duda había esperado volver a vivir ese momento otra vez, pues sabía que con el poder que ahora tenia, sería muy fácil ganarle a el emperador del mal.

"Es mi única oportunidad… luego el mal nacido será un aliado y yo nunca podré asesinarlo… si no aprovecho ahora, luego no podré hacerlo…"

No lo negaba, estar en aquel escenario y no ver a su hijo mayor, de verdad dolió más de lo que había imaginado, pues sabía bien que Trunks debía hacer su aparición en ese momento.

No lo hizo, y a pesar de que lo sabía, le molesto saber que su vida había cambiado totalmente.

Su carácter había cambiado por completo, su personalidad, todo. Pues tener casi 60 años y vivir más de 20 años en la tierra, lo habían ablandado demasiado, y ni hablar cuando su hija le pidió que se ponga aquel ridículo vestido para jugar a las princesas, de verdad se veía muy lejos de ser el guerrero que ahora, debía ser.

También su carácter había sido modificado, pues sin duda, el Vegeta de los 30 años, si veía a un hombre cerca de su mujer, pues lo pulverizaría con una sola mano, sin embargo lo que había visto la noche anterior no lo enfureció, al contrario, lo había llenaba de orgullo, pues muy en su interior, sabía que solo él era digno de tocar a Bulma y si ella no lo sabía, ahora tenía los hechos contundentes en su memoria, ningún hombre haría feliz a Bulma físicamente y aunque sonara egoísta, lo hizo sentir bien.

Las cosas habían cambiado, porque él había cambiado completamente, él no era él mismo, era otro hombre, otro guerrero y aunque había despreciado a ese hombre por años, hoy se daba cuenta que no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Apretó su puño ofuscado, debía olvidar aquello, debía volver a ser aquel Vegeta que era antes como sea y sacar de su mente a Bulma a sus hijos para siempre. Aquel era el momento clave para volver a empezar, matando a Freezer y vengarse de toda su raza que sin querer, había olvidado poco a poco.

Y con aquellos pensamientos, Vegeta finalmente, obtuvo aquella venganza personal que había anhelado hace años.

Satisfecho con su resultado, noto las presencias de los amigos de su ex esposa, la mujer que ocupaba casi todo el día sus pensamientos y decidió no dejarse ver por ellos, aunque sabía bien que ya lo habían notado por su increíble poder.

Miró hacia el cielo y vio como la nave del saiyajin más joven aterrizaba cerca del lugar. Sin medirse ni excusarse, intentó salir volando hacia otra dirección, pues Trunks no apareció, no le interesaba ver a Kakarotto, aunque él ahora lo consideraba más un amigo, pero sabía que debía tratarlo mal en ese tiempo y ya no sabía cómo hacerlo después de 30 años de conocerlo.

Y tampoco quería ver a Bulma, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que la mujer jamás lo dejaría en paz en su corazón, ella ocupaba más que un sentimiento y no podría resistirse, pero sabía que su decisión de separarse era rotunda y no quería ser imprudente ante ella.

Se giró hacia un costado y estaba listo para retirarse del campo de batalla, pero un hombre con capa, de color verde, se interpuso delante de él.

Vegeta levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

-Y ahora qué?...

-Como demonios llegaste a ese nivel?... En tan solo un año te convertiste en tremendo guerrero… Superaste incluso a Goku…

Vegeta intentó parecer soberbio, como en aquel entonces, pero de verdad había olvidado cómo hacerlo, pues Bulma odiaba que sea así y se había encargado 24 años de deshacer esa postura, ahora ya no le salía naturalmente, debía forzarlo, pero sabía que el namekiano lo notaría.

Cruzó los brazos y miró hacía otro lado.

-Entrene y ya… déjame en paz… Debo tomar la nave de Freezer e irme de este planeta!...

-Cómo sabías que Freezer regresaría?

Vegeta suspiró con odio.

-No lo sé… intuición… cerebro… olfato de saiyajin… cualidades que no entenderías marciano!... Ahora debo irme, esa nave me espera!

-Por eso regresaste?... por la nave?...

-Por qué más sería?...

-Quizás… alguna hembra…

-Por qué dices eso?...

-No lo sé… -Piccolo sonrió irónico y miró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Bulma aterrizando en su pequeña nave. -Intuición… Olfato namekiano?...

Vegeta miró el suelo con odio y descruzo los brazos, de verdad anhelaba tener el mismo carácter que tenía a los 30, donde era malo, soberbio, orgulloso. Trataba con crueldad a todo el mundo e insultaba sin dudar.

Ahora era todo un terrícola con sangre saiyajin y no le salían todas aquella cualidades que solía tener.

La vejez lo estaba acorralando y aunque su cuerpo le decía que era joven, su mente le recordaba toda su vida pasada.

-Debo irme… no me jodas namekiano!, ve de niñera con el hijo de Kakarotto….

Vegeta camino empujando a Piccolo que lo miraba atento, pues no había duda, aquel Vegeta, era completamente diferente al saiyajin que había conocido tiempo atrás y en su planeta de procedencia, era un completo extraño y aunque costaba reconocerlo, era más cálido que antes.

El hombre de color verde sonrió.

-Vienes del futuro… Es por eso que sabias de Freezer….

Vegeta se detuvo y miró el cielo. Si algo sabía bien, era lo inteligente y la excelente audición que tenía su antiguo aliado.

Se giró sobre sus pies y lo miró atento.

-Escuchaste?... qué tanto sabes?

-Al parecer tienes una familia con Bulma… quien lo diría… Y si estas vivo y aquí, quiere decir que has cambiado lo suficiente como para ser un aliado… me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas… lamentablemente…. Pero eso se termino, ahora volví a empezar y estoy aquí para volver a hacer aquel guerrero frío y asesinó que era antes… Mi vida como terrícola se termino… Me iré ahora mismo a conquistar todo el universo que tengo para mi…

Piccolo miró el cielo y vio acercarse a todos los demás. Sonrió y habló despacio.

-Pues déjame decirte que te considero un mejor guerrero siendo terrícola y no como ese guerrero que dices… La vida que obtuviste aquí es mucho mejor que la otra, eres más fuerte y entiendes cosas que antes, en el espacio, no… No veo que haya sido muy mala tu vida… Pero es solo lo que veo… yo no te conozco…

-Si… será mejor para todos que no lo hagan….

-Hasta para Bulma?...

Vegeta cerró los ojos al sentir la voz dulce y suave de su mujer que saludaba a sus amigos. Apretó los puños y dejó su corazón temblar.

-En especial ella…

-Las conductas de los mamíferos son extrañas… la quieres, pero no estas con ella…

Vegeta se giró y frunció el ceño.

-No es de tu incumbencia… Mira, ve y escucha lo que Bulma tiene para decirles, es muy importante… Trata de recordar todo ya que te considero el único guerrero inteligente de este planeta y se que lo recordarás bien… Me voy...

Se giró dándole la espalda al namek y trató de marcharse, pero no pudo, algo en su interior le decía que debía quedarse y trata de ayudar a Bulma con su historia.

* * *

Bulma bajó de su nave con un rostro sonriente pero muy falso. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pues luego que Vegeta se fuera de su habitación, no pudo parar de pensar en aquello.

No lo negaba, ser tocada nuevamente por aquel hombre la había aprendido de miles de formas diferentes, pero sabía que estaba mal pensar en eso, debía olvidarlo como sea.

Ahora lo importante era concentrarse en su historia, pues como lo había predicho, su hijo Trunks, pero él del futuro, no había aparecido y eso quería decir que finalmente, ella y Vegeta, se había separado para siempre.

Tembló de dolor al ver eso, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Camino hacía donde estaban los chicos reunidos y miró atentamente a todos, su corazón se aceleró, cuando vio al padre de sus hijos parado allí.

No solo Bulma se sorprendió, todos los allí presentes miraron al saiyajin que estaba de brazos cruzados junto a Piccolo son hablar. Pues era más que obvio que estaban sorprendidos y con mucho temor, Vegeta había matado a Freezer, a su padre y a los soldados de un solo golpe y su poder se sentía grande e imponente.

Sin embargo, lejos de parecer un guerrero asesinó al cual temer, lo veían tranquilo, como si lo que acabara de pasar, no hubiera sido nada.

Bulma que conocía muy él poder de Vegeta, tampoco estaba sorprendida, es más, creía que se había tardado demasiado innecesariamente, pero comprendió que él hombre quería gozar de su venganza personal.

Sin darle sentido alguno, miró a todos y trató de sonar calmada.

-Hola muchachos, Como están?, tanto tiempo!. Gohan, que grande estas…

Bulma los miró uno por uno, nadie hablaba, estaban en silencio, completamente tensos mirando a Vegeta.

Este se giro y los observo. Levantó la mirada y miró a Bulma. Ambos se miraron intensamente, pero Vegeta levantó una ceja dejan ver que estaba completamente feliz por lo que había pasado y la peliazul se había dado cuenta de aquel acto.

Le gusto verlo así, pues merecía esa venganza personal. Trató de aclarar sus pensamientos y comenzar a contar su historia, pero nadie la miraba ni la escuchaba, estaban todos, menos Piccolo, a la defensiva.

Goku se acercó a la multitud y con su tonta sonrisa saludo a todos.

-Hola!, como va?... qué hacen aquí?... Que paso?, y Freezer?

Vegeta se giró y sonrió soberbio ante su rival, esas manías no se irían jamás.

-Yo lo mate!... Tu inútil como siempre llegas tarde a todos lados!

Goku miró a Vegeta sorprendido, pues si bien no le molestaba para nada Vegeta, este parecía muy familiar al hablarle y él sabía que lo odiaba mucho, no sabía bien porque o se le había olvidado, pero sabía que Vegeta lo detestaba.

-Vaya… Si que te volviste fuerte vegeta… Que suerte tenerte aquí!...

Vegeta se puso nervioso. Sin querer miró a Bulma que apartaba la vista y le dolió su indiferencia. Se cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Si, no te acostumbres…

Goku no entendió nada, miró a sus amigos y habló con calma, pero estos seguían todos muy tensos. Observó a su hijo que estaba con Piccolo y noto la tranquilidad del namek.

-Vamos muchachos!, tranquilícense!... Si Piccolo no está preocupado por el poder de Vegeta, yo tampoco lo estaré!... Verdad?

El namek se giró y miró a Goku, sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza tranquilo. Vegeta chisto con odio.

-Estúpidos…

El príncipe se molesto un poco por el comentario, pero la verdad no tenían porqué estar tan a la defensiva, aquellos era absurdo, además sabía bien que si hacía algo estúpido, Bulma le gritaría sin parar y él no quería pasar por aquello.

Todos se calmaron y trataron de hablar con Goku y analizar lo que había pasado, pero Bulma corto toda la conversación para poder contar lo que había practicado por un año entero.

-Chicos, estoy contenta que estemos todos reunidos…

Yamcha se acercó a Bulma y con disimulo tomó su mano.

-Cómo llegaste aquí, preciosa?... Cómo supiste que estaríamos todos juntos?

Bulma lo miró enojada y con desagrado sacó su mano. El hombre la molestaba, a pesar de que lo quería mucho como amigo, le había molestado como unos meses atrás, cuando revivió y quiso estar con ella, lo había rechazado y él la había insultado de una forma grotesca.

-Tu, no me toques!... Y lo supe porque vi la nave de Freezer en los radares de la corporación, soy científica, estúpido!

Vegeta sonrió sin ser visto, como le gustaba el carácter agresivo de Bulma, sin duda su hembra jamás sería tocada sin su consentimiento.

Levantó la mirada y la vi dudando. Ella suspiró y trató de sonar calmada.

-Estoy aquí porque.. bueno, paso algo… Debes prestar atención con lo que les diré… Es algo importante acerca del futuro de la tierra…

Todos la miraron curiosos y escucharon con cautela todo lo que la mujer decía. Su historia parecía muy creíble, aquel científico de la patrulla roja, que había peleado con Goku, se había vuelto loco y había creados dos androides muy poderosos, pero ellos no eran la verdadera amenaza, si no otro más fuerte llamado Cell, que vendría de algún lado y trataría de fusionarse con esos dos robots y se convertiría en un ser muy poderoso, que podría llegar a matar a todos.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y levantó la ceja. Bulma lo miró y comprendió. Era cierto, Trunks no estaba, como se supone que Cell llegaría a ese tiempo si la máquina del tiempo no existiría?

Era una gran pregunta, pero dejaría que él tiempo pase y verían como resultaba finalmente.

Bulma se giró y hablo decidida.

-Los androides son número 17 y numero 18… Ellos no son malos… solo están manipulados y tienen un carácter muy especial… Si se fusionan con Cell, será la perdición, pro matan a esa bestia, ellos pueden vivir tranquilamente en la tierra.

Krilin miró preocupado y trató de comprender aquello. Miro a Bulma y habló despacio.

-Sería mejor matarlos… así no se fusionan y no nos arriesgamos a…

-NO!... -Bulma tembló por su propio grito. -No podemos matarlos!...

-Y eso por que?... Si no sirven para nada más que destruir la tierra si se fusionan, para que arriesgarnos?...

Yamcha decía cosas con lógica, pero la verdad es que aquello sería algo muy malo. Bulma miró a Vegeta pidiendo auxilio y como siempre él entendió su rostro.

-No los mataremos… Si ellos se fusionan, crearán un ser poderoso con grandes poderes… Dime Kakarotto… no te tienta probar la fuerza de ese tipo?... Acaso tu sangre saiyajin no te pide a gritos que dejemos a esos androides con vida para poder pelear con seres muy fuertes?...

Goku tembló sin querer, Vegeta decía lo correcto, con solo pensar que podía enfrentarse a seres superiores lo llenaban de emoción.

-Siiii…. Vegeta tiene razón!, hay que dejar con vida a esos androides y dejar que se fusiones!... Y quiero pelear con Cell!

Todos comenzaron a los gritos en unos intensos debates se que hacer con los androides, pero Bulma suspiró aliviada, miró a Vegeta y son hablar, solo moviendo su boca hablo con mímica.

-"Gracias… Te debo una…"

Vegeta asintió tranquilo y sonrió, la estrategia de engatusar a Kakarotto era fácil, pero mejor se sentía cuando Bulma le sonreía y le daba las gracias por algo.

Su corazón latir con violencia, lo mejor sería irse pronto de aquel lugar. Se dio la vuelta y habló tranquilo.

-Bien, es todo lo que quería escuchar, yo me largo de aquí…

Goku miró sorprendido a Vegeta y hablo rápido.

-Espera Vegeta!... como que te vas?, acaso no pelearas contra Cell y los androides?...

-Hmmm…. No, debo irme…

-Pero, no lo entiendo, fuiste tú él que habló de hablar con seres más fuertes y vamos, si yo siento está adrenalina, tu también debes sentirla… Acaso no te emociona saber que puedes pelear con ese demonio?..., Con tu poder, podríamos vencerlos y raído!... Qué ocurre?

Vegeta suspiro enojado.

-A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase a la tierra… Si Cell los mata o no… Además no suena interesante, Cell será muy fácil de vencer…

-Cómo lo sabes?... Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?

-Cállate Kakarotto, yo no se nada, solo lo supongo… No me importa…

-Vamos, no seas así!, quédate, esperamos estos tres años, peleamos y luego te vas, mira que fácil!... Por qué no te quedas aquí, puedes vivir en la tierra, buscar un lugar para entrenar y volverse más fuerte…

-Soy más fuerte… más que tu… y si, voy a entrenar, pero lejos de aquí!

Goku sonrió y miró a Bulma.

-Ella tiene una máquina de gravedad muy poderosos, que si entrenas a 100, te vuelves muy fuerte!, por qué no la usas?, a Bulma no le molestaría…

Bulma levantó la mirada y se ofusco.

-Oye!, deja de invitar gente a mi casa!, yo no tengo nada para nadie, olvídalo!

Vegeta miró el suelo y sonrió.

-Una máquina d 100?... Ja, crees que esa porquería servirá?... Eso no es nada… De igual manera, no me quedaré aquí y menos en la casa de esa mujer….

-Pues no estás invitado por nada del mundo… Antes muerta que dejarte vivir en mi casa!...

Goku sonrió y miró a Piccolo que también sonreía, algo le decía que si dejaba ir a Vegeta, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Bulma miró a Goku y trató de calmarse.

-Mira, no me importa lo que haga Vegeta, pero debo decirte algo importante Goku… Estuviste un año lejos en otros planetas y eso puede ser peligroso, necesito que tomes una medicina especial que hice para ti, para asegurarnos que estas bien…

Goku miró a Bulma preocupado.

-Crees que me enfermare?

-Puede pasar, así que debes tomar esto obligadamente, escuchaste?

-Está bien, la tomare apenas llegue a casa.

Bulma levantó una ceja y se giró en dirección a Gohan.

-Cariño… te encargas?... Es muy importante que tu papá la tome, si?

Gohan se sonrojo al verse más responsable que su padre y asintió de una manera tímida.

-Bien, ya que sabemos todo esto, es hora de entrenar duramente, Piccolo, vienes a casa?

-Está bien, podemos entrar los tres juntos.

Goku sonrió y muy alegre, les mostró a su amigos su nueva técnica, todos estaban más relajados y después de una charla más, decidieron abrir sus caminos y ponerse a entrar cada uno por su lado.

Bulma sacó su nave del bolsillo y se subió rápidamente, miró a Vegeta y está la observo tranquilo.

Suspiró con dolor, pues de seguro, Vegeta tomaría la nave de Freezer y se iría, quizás esa era la última vez que lo vería. Tomó una fotografía mental del padre de sus hijos y levantó vuelo rápidamente.

Vegeta la vio marcharse sin decir nada. Su corazón estaba herido, pero no como sayajin, sino como hombre. Su esposa, su mujer, su Bulma se iba y quizás no la volvería a ver nunca más.

Vio cómo todos se marchaban de a poco y cuando quedó solo complemente, fue directo a la nave que él lagarto espacial había llevado al planeta, abrió la compuerta y suspiró con dolor, de verdad era hora de marcharse.

Entró al lugar y le echó una mirada intensa, una angustia mezclada con nostalgia cruzaba por su pecho, sin duda, pasar gran parte de su vida en aquel lugar, era doloroso, pero más dolía, saber que se iría justamente en esa nave, del lugar donde había sido más que feliz.

Fue al área de los comandos y miró por la pantalla el exterior, su hogar, su lugar en el universo, aquel que sin querer había elegido para vivir hasta el día de su muerte.

Con pesar puso algunas coordenadas y suspiro cuando la nave se prendió., sin embargo no pudo despegar, pues miró atentamente por la pantalla algo en el exterior que llamó mucho su atención.

Apagó la nave rápidamente y corrió hacía la salida, abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido al ver a la persona que estaba afuera parada en la puerta mirando los cadáveres de los soldados y lo observaba atento.

-Que… Qué haces tú aquí?...

Vegeta abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que moriría.

* * *

1 año y 2 meses después.

Bulma salió de su laboratorio molesta. Todo le estaba saliendo mal en el trabajo, no paraba de cometer errores.

Su padre la vio salir golpeando la puerta y se sonrió, no había duda de que su pequeña estaba molesta y por más que ella se negara, sabían bien porque.

Cierto era, que luego de la llegada de Freezer, cada uno de sus amigos se había ido por su lado a entrenar y ella volvió a casa sola, pero con una tristeza peculiar, luego de unos meses esa tristeza se había convertido en descuidos y confusión, pasó a ser molesta y con mala vibra y ahora totalmente enojo.

Ella estaba enojada y él no sabía lo que le pasaba, ni él ni su esposa. Pero sabía que meterse en sus temas personales, no era muy bueno, la dejó marcharse para aclarar sus ideas, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

La peliazul azoto la puerta de su habitación y se quitó la ropa rápidamente, estaba tan enojada y no sabía bien porque, en realidad lo sabía, pero odiaba admitirlo.

1 años y 2 meses habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Vegeta y eso la alteraba, jamás en su vida, creyó extrañar a ese hombre tan egoísta y orgulloso, pero la verdad, era que lo hacía.

Tantos años juntos, tantas peleas y malos tratos y ahora, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Y lo peor, era que no podía dejar de pensar en sus hijos. Ella quería a sus hijos. En tan solo unos días, se suponía que debían concebir a Trunks y eso la estaba atormentando.

Después de aquella noche en donde casi vuelve a tener sexo con Vegeta, se había puesto tan mal que no había vuelto a salir con otro hombre, no quería tener a ningún ser del sexo opuesto cerca de ella, simplemente detestaba la idea.

Su humor estaba al límite y su dolor la sobrepasaba. Se suponía que debía olvidar su vieja vida, ahora volvía a ser joven y estaba lista para volver a empezar, pero las cosas cada vez se ponían peor.

Soñaba con Trunks y Bra, los sentía moverse dentro de su cuerpo, los escuchaba llamarla, llorar, gritar, reírse.

Estaba en todos lados, en una plaza, en el centro comercial, en los caminos de la ciudad. Ellos la estaban atormentando y ella se estaba volviendo loca.

Quería, no, necesitaba a sus hijos o moriría más pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero sabía que aquello estaba mal, ella debía olvidarse por completo de ellos. Además, no tenía ni idea en donde estaba vegeta, o lo había vuelto a ver y estaba segura que el maldito rey mono estaba por ahí en el universo con alguno mujer sumisa que hiciera todo lo que él quería.

Se metió a la ducha rápidamente y dejó caer el agua por todo su cuerpo, estaba furiosa, ella solo pensaba en su hijo y él maldito del padre estaba con otras mujeres, lo odiaba intensamente y solo quería verlo destruido.

Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama, miró por la ventana y vio como el sol se escondía completamente.

La puerta sonó y ella preguntó quién era. Su madre abrió despacio, la miró y sonrió.

-Cariño, papá y yo ya nos vamos, tenemos la cena de beneficencia. Hay comida en la heladera.

-Si mamá, gracias.

Bulma recordó aquella noche. Hacía años atrás, esa misma noche, fue cuando Vegeta y ella se quedaron solos en la casa y después de discutir por una botella de agua, hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Después se volvió una rutina, encontrarse todas las noches para acostarse y un mes después, descubrió su embarazo.

Había sido todo tan rápido e irreal, que ahora, entendía lo que ocurría. Ellos se deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo, y esa simple botella, había desencadenado la lujuria.

Apretó su puño con odio y miró la puerta cerraré, esa era la noche que ella debía estar con él por primera vez, pero no pasaría, pues él estaba muy lejos y con alguna otra.

Se puso de pie, sin siquiera ponerse ropa, estaba completamente sola en la casa y sabía que nadie la visitaría tan tarde.

Camino por su habitación y se paró delante de la ventana, miró el jardín y vio un lugar vacío, aquel que debía estar ocupado por una cámara de gravedad.

Vio marcharse a sus padres y suspiró con dolor, ella solo quería tener a Trunks entre sus brazos nuevamente, que pecado tan grande era aquel?...

Fue a través de su cuarto y salió del lugar rápidamente sin cambiarse. Bajó las escaleras y noto que las luces estaban apagadas.

-Un corte de energía… Maldición, igual que aquella vez…

Siguió su camino hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, que obviamente estaba apagado, pero al igual que antes, se podía ver una sola botella de agua que aún conservaba el frío.

La tomó con calma y sonriente.

-Mono maldito… esta vez yo me tomara el agua… esta vez nadie me la quitara!...

-A menos que te la quite de las manos ahora mismo…

Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar la gruesa voz de Vegeta tras ella. Se puso pálida del susto, pues jamás se hubiera imaginado volver a verlo.

Se giró con cautela de aquello no fuera su imaginación, mientras dejaba caer la botella al suelo.

Vegeta estaba parado detrás de Bulma, cruzando los brazos, vestido con su armadura de saiyajin. La miró y sonrió.

-Te asuste?... ja ja

-Maldita seas!, eres imbécil o que?, como vas a asustarme de esa manera!?, quieres que me muera de un infarto?

Vegeta descruzo sus brazos y miró completamente a Bulma, se estaba volviendo realmente loco y ya no aguantaba más.

Trato de sonar calmado y hablar despacio.

-Las brujas no mueres, así que eres inmortal!.

-Bastardo!, Qué demonios haces aquí?, Que no te habías ido?

-No, nunca me fui… Digamos que cambie mis planes… alguien me hizo quedarme…

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón latió con dolor. Al parecer Vegeta había encontrado a alguien que lo hizo quedar.

Se sintió dolida, ella había luchado por su marido años enteros y él siempre se quiso ir, sin embargo, ahora aparece una extraña y lo convenció en solo segundos.

Se volvió a sentir terriblemente enojada y azoto la puerta de la heladera.

-Y eso a mi que me importa!. Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!, nadie te dio autorización para entrar!

Vegeta levantó sus manos y sonrió divertido. Tapo sus orejas y la miró a los ojos.

-Por qué gritas tanto?... Siempre tan escandalosa!

-Es mi casa y gritó todo lo que quiero!. Vete ahora mismo!.

Vegeta sacó sus anos y se puso serio. Camino dos pasos y se paró frente a Bulma. Está lo miró sorprendida y sintió su cuerpo arder.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Hablar?, de que?, yo no quiero hablar contigo!, no quiero verte ni estar cerca de ti!, te odio!

-Yo también te odio… pero esto es más importante…

Bulma dio un paso atrás y se giró, levantó la botella del suelo que para su suerte no había abierto, y la posó sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-Que demonios quieres?... Se breve, estoy ocupada…

-Ocupada?, con que?... Paseando desnuda por la casa, maldiciones de como si en lo único que pensaras fuera en mi?

Bulma se dio la vuelta molesta, estaba apunto de gritar, pero Vegeta no se lo permitió, el hombre la había tomado de la cintura fuertemente y la había atraído hacia su cuerpo.

La peliazul se sorprendió al sentir las manos duras y calientes de su esposo y no pudo evitar temblar.

-Que… qué estás haciendo?...

-Se que me odias, se que no me quieres ni cerca… pero ya no puedo más… no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde no estén mis hijos Bulma… fue lo único bueno que hice en mi vida… no me los quites… no lo hagas….

-Vegeta…

Bulma miró a su ex marido que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Su corazón dolía más de lo que pensaba, acaso él estaba pidiéndole a sus hijos?, como si pudiera leer su mente?, como si supiera que era lo que más deseaba en él mundo…

La mujer trató de apartarse, pero Vegeta no la dejó.

-Bulma… quiero a Trunks… es lo único que te pido, ódiame, déjame, haz lo que quieras después… pero yo necesito a mi hijo… Quiero volver a empezar, pero con él, nunca le pude decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él, que es lo que un hombre siempre soñó de su descendencia… Este tiempo me di cuenta que no me quede en la tierra porque era una obligación… me quede porque amaba a mis hijos y quería cuidarlos… Bulma….

-De qué demonios hablas?, si siempre dices que por culpa de Trunks te tuviste que quedar en este planeta...

Vegeta tomó más fuerte el cuerpo de la mujer. Lo acercó más a él y rozó sus labios en el cuello femenino.

-No… fue gracias a Trunks...

Bulma sintió un intenso escalofríos en su cuerpo. Deseaba tanto ser tocada por su hombre, que estaba apunto de perder la cabeza.

Trató de recuperar la compostura.

-No hagas eso… Si quieres hijos, vete y acuéstate con alguna de las zorras que tienes…

Vegeta sonrió.

-Estas celosa?...

-De ti?, para nada… Suéltame!

Vegeta levantó su mano y sin ningún cuidado, dejó caer la toalla que cubría a su mujer.

-Tonta… de verdad crees que podría estar con otra mujer?... Aunque lo intentara mil veces, siempre fallaría… Que no ves que no podría hacerlo?

Bulma se ruborizo completamente. Estaba desnuda en los brazos de su esposo nuevamente y sentía que moriría en ese mismo instante.

-Mentirosa… suéltame….

Vegeta no pudo resistir ver a su mujer de esa manera, sin pedir permiso, posó su labios en los de ella y acaricio su suave piel, aquel que extrañaba demasiado.

-No me creas, no me importa…. Solo quiero a mis hijos… Te dejare, me alejare de ti… Haré lo que me pidas… pero por favor… tengamos a Trunks y a Bra… Te lo suplico mujer….

Bulma ya no pudo resistir más, ya no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, solo quería entregarse completamente a ese hombre que la tenía demasiado loca.

Se acercó al hombre, atrapó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y abrazó con pasión a Vegeta.

Este le correspondió al instante y la apretó más fuerte con su cuerpo. Ella se separo un poco y con dolor hablo decidida.

-Solo tendremos a nuestros hijos…. no quiero nada contigo…

Vegeta asintió con dolor, sabía que la mujer hablaba en serio, pero al menos no estaría solo, sus hijos no lo abandonarían jamás.

-Está bien, solo tendremos a nuestros hijos y te dejare en paz… lo prometo…

Dejando en claro las cosas, ambos se entregaron completamente al otro con total pasión, como si de verdad, fuerza la primera vez…

* * *

24 años después….

Bra entró corriendo a la habitación de su hermano sin pedir permiso, abrió la puerta y miró al pelilila que escuchaba música mientras estudiaba.

El muchacho vio a su hermana entrar con prisa y se sobresaltó.

-Bra!, que pasa?

-Trunks!, papá y mamá lo están haciendo otra vez!

Trunks suspiró con pesar, como siempre sus padres se comportaban de aquella manera delante de su hermana. Estaba más que harto.

Salió como un demonio de su habitación y fue directo a la cocina, entró rápidamente para enfrentar a sus progenitores, pero cubrió su rostro completamente avergonzado.

-MAMÁ!, PAPÁ!... DEJEN DE TOCARSE ASÍ!... Que no ven que ya están grandes!... No hagan esas cosas delante de Bra, ya lo tuve que soportar yo durante toda mi vida, no le generen traumas a la niña!... Que no se pueden controlar?, cuántos años creen que tienen?, maduren pervertidos!

Vegeta soltó de manera rápida a Bulma y se dio la vuelta, no porque le quería hacer caso a su hijo mayor, si no que no le parecía muy correcto que viera lo excitado que estaba.

Bulma bajó su falda y volvió al suelo, ya que estaba sentada arriba de la mesa. Miró a su hijo ruborizado y sonrió.

-Perdón hijo… no lo volveremos hacer…

-Mentira!, vengo escuchando eso desde que tengo uso de razón!, están siempre así!, parecen animales!

Trunks salió corriendo de la cocina ya que se sentía demasiado incómodo, por más que su padre se haya dado vuelta, podía notar como estaba y eso lo puso peor.

A pesar de todo, esa mujer era su madre y estaba un poco harto de que su padre la tocara de aquella manera.

Cierto era, que desde que nació, tuvo que soportar aquella situación. Se suponía que ellos no eran pareja, vivían en un cuarto distinto y tenían su vida, pero siempre, siempre que él los veía estaban de la misma forma, uno encima del otro.

Y ni hablar cuando iba a alguna habitación de la casa sin avisar, eso simplemente era un generador de traumas ya que vivían teniendo sexo donde sea.

Era desgastante, perturbante y horrendo, sus padres de verdad parecían dos animales en celo, pero a pesar de todo, él se ponía feliz al ver que a pesar de tantos años, ellos aún se amaban y se deseaban como el primer día.

Solo pensó que el hecho de que no se declararán esposos o sean una pareja de forma normal era para no arruinar lo que tenían, algo entre ellos había y no querían destruirlo, que era?, no lo sabía, pero agradeció que tuvieran un plan, pues de esa manera jamás se separarían.

De todos los años que vivió junto a su padres, nunca los vio pelear ni elevar la voz, bueno, si de su madre, pero eso era algo natural, y todo estaban acostumbrados, además Bulma le gritaba a todo el mundo.

Pero nunca los vio pelear ni discutir, siempre que estaba en desacuerdo con algo, simplemente se encerraban en la cámara de gravedad y salían dos días después, eso era asqueroso, sabía bien que hacían, pero luego seguían con sus vidas normal y acosándose como siempre.

Si, es cierto, nadie quiere ver a su padre tocando a su madre, pero realmente prefería eso a que algún día se pelearan, se odiaran o se separaran.

Trunks se detuvo en el pasillo y sonrió.

-Ja…. eso jamás pasara… Ellos de verdad se aman… no podría ni imaginar ver a papá y mamá peleando de verdad…

El joven híbrido se sonrió nuevamente y fue a su cuarto a consolar a su hermana, pues la niña odiaba que la bruja de su madre tocara a su querido papá… ella era la nena de papá….

Bulma sonrió y se sentó en las piernas de Vegeta. Beso su mejilla y sonrió.

-Creo que tu hijo se enojó…

-Es tu culpa!... tienes más de 80 años y me seduces como una niña… Yo solo respondo a tus deseos…

-No tengo 80… bueno, si los tengo, pero no se nota!, además tu estas más viejo!...

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron con cariño. El tiempo había vuelto a pasar de nuevo, pero está vez, habían modificado todo, está vez se respetaban y trataban de solucionar sus problemas sin pelear ni discutir, por sus hijos.

Bulma se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Vegeta… nunca me dijiste por qué no te fuiste el día que mataste a Freezer… Solo me contaste que alguien te hizo cambiar de opinión… Quién fue?

Vegeta sonrió y miró a los ojos a su mujer.

-Trunks… pero del futuro…

Bulma levantó las cejas confundida.

-Trunks?... pero él no estaba ese día… Se suponía que no nacería…

-Al parecer somos débiles… pues él llegó unos minutos después de que todo se fueron, creo que cambie un poco la historia, es por eso que llegó tarde. Luego las cosas surgieron normalmente después de los 3 años, tu pensaste porque si lo habíamos tenido, pero… él siempre existió. Ese día, lo vi por el monitor de nave y hable con él… Me contó lo triste que estaba su madre por que yo estaba muerto… Me dijo que nosotros simplemente nacimos para estar juntos, y que si algo salía mal… solo…

Vegeta quedó en silencio y miró nuevamente la mesa. La peliazul se volvió a acercar y se sentó en sus piernas otra vez, lo abrazo y suspiro.

-Solo?...

Vegeta la volvió a mirar y sonrió.

-Dijo que solo debíamos volver a empezar… pero juntos…

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente. Vegeta levantó su mano y acarició las piernas de su mujer. Sin duda, tenerla así, después de 48 años era algo extremadamente loco, pues los primero 24 fueron un caos, pero los último realmente había mejorado todo, había cambiado todo, está vez no lo echaría a perder por nada, esta vez había aprendido una valiosa lección.

Está vez se dio cuenta, que si no hubiese sido por ese extraño milagro, hubiese perdido al amor de su vida, solo debía volver a empezar… solo necesitaba una nueva oportunidad…

* * *

 _Montaña Paoz._

-Oye cariño, que haces?... -La pelirrubia se puso en cuclillas al ver a su hijo de 4 años con aquella extraña bola de cristal que Zeno sama le había regalado.

-Hola mamá… Nada, solo estaba jugando!

-Go Go, te dije que no uses tu magia para jugar… es peligroso…

-Si mamá, solo fue una pequeña cosita, no te preocupes… Oye mamá… de verdad el tío Gohan tenía un peinado muy feo cuando era pequeño…

-Y tú cómo lo sabes?

El pequeño niño sonrió.

-Solo adivine mamá….

-Vamos!, tu abuelito Goku ya está comiendo y está arrasando con todo!, Goten quiere que entres con ellos hoy!

-Sí mamá…. Entrenare con mi abuelo y con papá.

El niño híbrido tomó la mano blanca de su madre y sonrió al ver sus ojos celestes. Sabía que jugar con el destino de las personas no era correcto, ya que Wiss se lo dijo, pero él no lo pudo evitar, de verdad su tío Vegeta y su tía Bulma necesitaban volver a empezar…

-También vino el abuelo Krilin y la abuela 18?...

Marron sonrió al ver a su hijo, no había duda, el pequeño ángel que había dado a luz de verdad era en verdad precioso.

 _Fin..._


	8. Acosada

_**Acosada**_

 **Hola hola!, como va?. Aquí volví yo, en forma de fichas!... no, mentira, aquí volví yo despues de una semana super agitada!.**

 **Les cuento que he vuelto a trabajar y volví con todo, mi cuerpo por ahora responde bien y trato de no esforzarme mucho!**

 **En fin, el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, pero como saben, siempre voy a intentar encontrar un momento para escribir mis historias y actualizar, quizás me tarde mas de la cuenta, pero bueno, solo sepan que no los abandonare, solo estoy trabajando y siendo mama!**

 **Bien, que les traigo?, bien, aquí esta la mini historia de "Gochi"... Fue la que gano la votación. Les cuento que la 5ta historia sera un Vegebul y la 6ta sera TruMai, ya que fue la ganadora de la votación!. Ya pueden ir eligiendo la próxima, osea la 8va!**

 **Bien, esta mini historia me quedo larga, así que la divide en dos partes, espero que les guste!**

 **Bueno, me despido y hasta pronto, tratare de subir la segunda parte de esta historia lo mas rápido que pueda, pero no prometo nada. Gracias como siempre por leer!**

 **Los quiero, Luxia**

* * *

 _"Te voy a penetrar hasta el amanecer.. y gritaras de placer hasta el cansancio… Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré sobre ti..."_

Las palabras eran tétricas. Otra vez la misma carta anónima, otra vez el mismo pervertido acosándola, ya no soportaba esa situación.

Milk tomó la nota que había encontrado en su casillero de correo y la apretó con fuerza y odio, ya no soportaba esa situación, estaba harta.

Tiró el papel a un cesto de basura y se apoyó en la mesa de la entrada de su departamento.

Era la 6ta carta anónima que recibía en el mes, al principio las palabras eran dulces y románticas, luego se torno un poco brusco y ahora, era vulgar y pervertido.

Ya no le gustaba aquello y no sabia que hacer. Estaba nerviosa, siempre supo que ser una super modelo hermosa de 22 años no sería fácil, pero jamás pensó que un maldito acosador le haría la vida imposible.

Siempre sentía que la seguían de noche, llamaban a su celular y cortaban, escuchaba pasos fuera de su departamento y cuando iba al estudio para sacarse fotos, siempre sentía que alguien la miraba.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía miedo. El hombre que le enviaba cartas, chocolates con formas obscenas, o flores fúnebres, la estaba desquiciando.

Ya se había mudado dos veces, había cambiado su celular, y hasta había cerrado todas sus cuentas en las redes sociales, pero él siempre aparecía, siempre se hacía notar, avisando que era difícil escapar de sus macabras garras.

Y ni hablar cada vez que tenía una cita con algún chico apuesto. Eso era tétrico, pues los hombres después de salir del baño, salían nerviosos del lugar y la dejaban sola, nunca la volvían a llamar y ella comenzó a sospechar que era el acosador el que hacía algo extraño. No podía tener novio, ni citas, ni siquiera amigos, todos la dejaban sola luego de la primera salida. El maldito loco la estaba acorralando.

Quería violarla y aunque nunca se lo decía directamente, se lo daba a entender. Había hablado con su representante y este le había dicho que si seguían las cosas así, debía ir con la policía, pero Milk no quería un escándalo, pues no le haría bien a su carrera como celebridad, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor, ya no tenía más opciones.

Tomó el ascensor y se dirigió directamente a su puerta. Entró rápidamente y se sintió invadida, como si alguien hubiera estado dentro.

Recorrió la cocina y vio todo normal, en su lugar. Fue a su cuarto y también se veía correcto, sin embargo la sensación de que fue violada estaba ahí y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Suspiro con odio, estaba cansada, solo quería dormir, pero realmente, hacía tiempo que no lo lograba por culpa del miedo.

Se quitó la ropa y fue directo a la ducha, pero al entrar al servicio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con miedo y sus piernas se aflojaron totalmente.

Sobre el lavamanos había esparcido un liquido blanco pegajoso y con un olor desagradable y en el espejo, escrito con un líquido rojo había una inscripción terrorífica.

 _"Te estoy viendo…"_

Milk dejó salir sus lágrimas, él estuvo en su casa, con sus cosas, penetrando su privacidad, violando su intimidad, ya no lo soportaba, esto era lo último que permitiría hacer a ese degenerado.

[...]

* * *

La joven pelinegra miraba el suelo mientras temblaba de miedo. El policía delante de ella escribía sin parar, mientras Broly, su representante acariciaba su espalda.

-Tranquila pequeña, solucionaremos esto!, te lo prometo!

Milk asintió nerviosa, ya no lo resistía. Escuchaba al comisario que le hablaba preocupado.

-Señorita, lo que había en el lavamanos era… era semen… Al parecer este pervertido se masturbo y dejó todo allí…. Enviaremos las muestras al laboratorio y buscaremos antecedentes.

Broly miró al guardia enojado.

-Es obvio que si el maldito hizo eso, es porque no tiene antecedentes!, está confiado el bastardo!

-Lo se, pero ahora entrará en el sistema como un potencial depredador. Debe mudarse del departamento, enviaremos a un guardia para que esté con usted las 24 hs del día, le parece bien?

Milk asintió sin hablar, estaba perturbada y demasiado asustada. Broly la volvió a mirar y beso su frente.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo. Está noche te quedaras en casa y mañana no irás a la sesión de fotos, buscaremos un lugar seguro para que te mudes.

-Gracias Broly…

El hombre la abrazó con delicadeza, pues Milk era muy delgada y a veces tenía miedo de romperla. Agradeció al comisario y se fue con la chica hacía su departamento.

[...]

* * *

-Bien, no es tan lujoso como tu departamento anterior, pero estarás más segura. La comisaría está a dos cuadras, así que si pasa algo extraño, solo sales corriendo y vas para allá.

Milk miró a su alrededor las cajas con su ropa y sus cosas.

Cuando estaba haciendo las valijas, había notado que le faltaba ropa interior. Tembló de miedo y suspiró agotada.

Nuevamente se estaba mudando, esto ya era insoportable. Se giró y miró a Broly.

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti… Estaré bien, hasta que el maldito loco averigüe donde estoy…

-No pasará. Tendrás más cuidado de ahora en más y no les des la dirección a nadie. Ahora, usa este celular que compre y no entres a Internet. Esto es horrible, lo se, pero es por tu seguridad. En el teléfono está mi número, si pasa algo, solo llámame.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

-Ah, le di ese número al comisario, él te llamara por cualquier cosa, te aviso para que le respondas si ves un número desconocido.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Broly se acercó a Milk y la abrazó con ternura, rozo sus labios con los suyos y sonrió. Muy amablemente se despidió de la chica y se fue del lugar.

La pelinegra suspiro cansada, otra vez se mudaba, otra vez dejaba sus cosas atrás y todo por un maldito enfermo que se obsesionó con ella.

Su padre le había advertido que en este mundo, el de las celebridades, había muchos riesgos y existían estos peligros, pero ella nunca creyó que pasaría por eso.

Se miró vestida con una camisa simple azul y unos short cortos de color blanco y se sonrió, al menos el estrés no le había quitado el apetito, odiaría volver a perder peso.

Se dispuso a ordenar la casa y comenzar nuevamente, cuando su celular sonó de repente. La joven miró el artefacto nerviosa y atendió al ver que era un número desconocido.

-Ho… Hola…

-Buenas tardes, señorita Milk?

-Quién habla?

-Soy Yuma, el asistente del comisario. Él me dijo que llame a este numero para avisarle que por la tarde, llegará su nuevo guardaespaldas. Es un joven de 25 años, pelinegro llamado Goku. Él cuidará de usted por el momento. Se le notifica para que esté tranquila y confíe en su protección. Queremos que sepa, que haremos todo por su seguridad.

Milk suspiro aliviada.

-Ah!, eso es muy bueno!. Gracias por avisarme, no le hubiera abierto la puerta.

-Si, lo sabemos, por eso le avisamos. El problema es que debemos enviarlo ahora mismo, pero aún no registró su nuevo domicilio, así que es difícil para su guardián llegar.

Milk sonrió.

-Perdón, es que no pude ir, pero creí que Broly, mi representante, se los había dado.

-Bueno, el señor aún no lo ha hecho, quizás lo haga por la tarde, pero si se retrasa más, su guardia no podrá llegar hasta mañana y la verdad, es que queremos cuidarla.

-Si, está bien. Anote la dirección, esperare al señor Goku.

-Muchas gracias. Dígame…

Milk suspiro y habló despacio. Broly le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, pero también sabía que solo el comisario y él tenían ese número, así que no debía sospechar nada.

Hablo un poco más relajada y se alivio al saber que en tan solo unas horas, llegaría su nuevo guardaespaldas. Se decidió continuar con la limpieza y el orden, hasta que llegara el señor Goku.

[...]

* * *

Milk dejó la ropa doblada en su nuevo placard y seco con su mano el sudor de su frente. Realmente estaba cansada. Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde limpiando y organizando todo.

El tiempo se le escapó rápidamente, lo que la hizo olvidar un poco los problemas que estaba padeciendo.

Miró su nueva habitación y sonrió satisfecha, sin bien no era tan grande como la anterior, estaba contenta de cómo la había decorado y armado finalmente.

Salió de su cuarto nuevo y atravesó el living para llegar a su nueva cocina, abrió su refrigerador y tomó una botella de agua cuando sintió el timbre de su puerta sonar.

Se sobresaltó angustiada, pues en un instante, recordó todo lo que le había pasado horas anteriores.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa del comedor, camino con temor hasta la puerta de entrada y suspiro con nerviosismo. Se armó de valor y abrió la entrada lentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos cuando vieron a un hombre alto y corpulento que la observaba serio.

-Si?...

-Usted es las señorita Milk Satan?.

-Eh… sí, soy yo….

-Soy Goku, me envió el comisario para ser su guardaespaldas.

Milk suspiró aliviada y sonrió. Abrió la puerta con confianza y saludó dulcemente.

-Buenas tardes….

El hombre se acercó y la interrumpió.

-Siempre le abre la puerta a cualquier desconocido?... Y que si le estoy mintiendo y soy el acosador?... Cómo está segura que soy quien digo ser?

Milk tragó nerviosa, el desconocido frente a ella tenía razón, era un completo extraño y ella le abría la puerta con confianza. No había aprendido nada.

-Yo… lo siento…

-Señorita, usted es una presa muy fácil!. Nadie le dijo cómo era yo, solo le dieron mi nombre .Mire si soy el acosador y averigüe el nombre del guardaespaldas y me estoy haciendo pasar por él?, Acaso no piensa en esas posibilidades?

Milk miró el suelo con temor y habló despacio.

-Lo es?...

-Cree que sí lo soy, se lo diría?... Mire, esto está mal!. Usted no le pude abrir la puerta a nadie sin preguntar antes!. Quiero que tenga conciencia que usted está siendo acosada y amenazada!... Esto no se puede volver a repetir, está bien?...

La pelinegra miró el suelo avergonzada, la estaban regañando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Lo siento… no volverá a suceder…

-Por supuesto que no!, de ahora en más, yo abriré la puerta y controlare su entrada, su teléfono y sus viajes al trabajo, si esto vuelve a pasar, podría ser un peligro!, está claro!?

La joven asintió con la cabeza y abrió completamente la puerta. Levantó la mirada y dejó pasar al hombre que estaba delante de ella con un traje negro que le dejaban ver lo marcado que tenía su cuerpo.

-Y otra cosa… Si va abrir la puerta de entrada sin preguntar, por lo menos, hágalo con una ropa no tan provocativa…

El joven entró a la casa rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Milk lo miró enojada.

-Oiga!, qué le pasa?, ya fue suficiente!, apenas me conoce y ya me está diciendo todas estas cosas feas?, además, mi ropa no es provocativa, hace calor y estoy ordenando… Oiga, que hace?...

Milk vio cómo el pelinegro caminaba por toda la casa mirando las cosas. Abrió la puerta del baño y observo el lugar detenidamente. Abría las puertas, levantaba cosas, movía descuidadamente la ropa.

Entró al cuarto de la chica y repitió la acción. Milk se puso roja de furia.

-No haga eso!... Estuve más de 5 horas ordenando todo!

-Estoy buscando algo raro…. solo vigilo que no haya nada sospechoso!

El pelinegro abrió un cajón y comenzó a escarbar las cosas, de repente levantó la ropa interior de abajo de la chica y se lo vio nervioso. La pelinegra pegó un salto y le quitó la prenda de la mano rápidamente.

-Que demonios?!...DEJA ESO!, NO TOQUES MI ROPA INTERIOR.!

El hombre se puso de pie y trató de verse firme, dio vuelta el rostro para que no se le note el leve rubor que le dio por ver prenda tan pequeña y siguió con su inspección.

-No tengo interés en sus prendas íntimas!, esto es necesario….

-Usted se está abusando de su trabajo!...

Milk quedó en silencio cuando vio un objeto metálico con una luz roja en la mano del hombre.

Goku sacó un pequeño dispositivo del cajón de zapatos y lo observo atento. El objeto estaba pegado en la bota de la chica, en la parte interna del tacón y brillaba fuertemente.

-Ahora veo cómo es que siempre la encuentra…

Milk se quedó en silencio y se sentó en la cama de repente. Ahora comprendía todo, el acosador la rastreaba con aquel artefacto, es por eso que siempre sabía dónde estaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su respiración se entrecortaba rápidamente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con furia.

Goku tomó el pequeño objeto, lo puso en el suelo y lo pisó fuertemente con su zapato hasta hacerlo pedazos. Miró a la chica y se acercó tranquilo.

-Está bien, buscaré si hay más de esas cosas, necesito que se calme. Vaya a su cocina y tome un té… Relájese, de ahora en más, yo la voy a cuidar.

Milk asintió con pesar mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, se giró, miró el suelo y con odio salió rápidamente.

Goku la vio salir y suspiro. Volvió a abrir los cajones y siguió observando todo cuidadosamente, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

[...]

* * *

Milk realmente estaba feliz. Hacía solo tres días que Goku había llegado a su vida y se sentía en completa paz.

Había llamado a Broly y le había pedido tomarse esos tres días, según Goku, quería ver si él acosador había llegado a localizarla y lo esperaban en su casa, pero el psicópata, no había dado señales aún, lo que la dejó más tranquila.

Goku se había convertido en la sombra de Milk. Llegaba temprano a su casa, tomaba el té con ella y luego salía a la calle a dar unas vueltas, luego regresaba, comía con ella y volvía a dar vueltas por la esquina.

Al llegar la noche, volvían a comer juntos y finalmente se iba a su casa. Milk de verdad se sentía tranquila, pero no podía evitar morir de miedo, cada vez que su guardaespaldas se marchaba, tanto que por las noches, le costaba dormir.

Después de los tres días, Milk volvió al trabajo, esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano y había hecho sus ejercicios matutinos mientras esperaba a su guardián.

El timbre como siempre puntual, sonó a las 8 de la mañana, anunciando que ahora comenzaba a estar bien protegida.

Tomó una toalla, secó su sudor de la frente y como siempre, y por órdenes de Goku, preguntó quién era.

-Quién es?

-Su guardaespaldas, señorita Milk…

La pelinegra sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que era él, pero si volvía a abrir la puerta sin preguntar, de nuevo la regañarían y no quería pelear con el hombre.

A pesar de ser callado y serio, se dio cuenta que el joven era muy divertido y siempre que decía algo, la hacía sonreír. Era muy amable y respetuoso, pero a veces se comportaba como un padre regañándola.

A pesar de que solo habían pasado tres días y solo habían compartidos algunas comidas, Milk se estaba acostumbrando a la personalidad de su guardián y su forma de ser.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Vamos 3 a 1.. Te estoy ganando!

-Es una competencia que prefiero que gane usted… Pregunte siempre y yo me sentiré aliviado.

Milk abrió completamente la puerta y se dejó ver ante el hombre. Este miró hacia el costado y trató de ignorar a la chica.

La realidad, era muy difícil. La modelo era hermosa y con un cuerpo demasiado llamativo.

Él no quería verse como un pervertido, pero a veces la chica se vestía de una manera demasiado provocativa y le era muy difícil. Era en ese momento, cuando debía salir de la casa y dar una vuelta para despejar la mente.

Milk se giró y sonrió con dulzura.

-Ya llame a mi representante y le dije que hoy volvería al trabajo, así que si me esperas, me daré una ducha y nos vamos, si?

-Si, está bien.

El pelinegro camino hacia el living y se sentó en el sillón. Cruzó los brazos y miró por la ventana. Necesitaba calmar el libido que la mujer despertaba con solo sonreír.

Calmó su "hambre" y se dispuso a esperar a la chica para ir a trabajar.

[...]

* * *

Una hora después, Milk subía al auto de su guardián. Goku le había dicho que por el momento, no usara su auto y que lo dejara en un taller de reparación. Claro, no era que estuviera roto, pero según él, eso distraería al acosador y lo engañaría.

Si el vehículo tenía algún rastreador, lo llevaría directo a un punto ciego. Milk sonreía, el hombre era demasiado hábil y con mucha estrategia. De verdad sentía alivio cuando estaba con él.

Se subió al auto y puso el cinturón de seguridad. Miró a Goku que estaba serio que miraba para todos lados.

-Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo vigilo el lugar. Dígame la dirección.

-Oye Goku, sabes, eres dos años mayor que yo por lo que me dijiste… Ya no me hables como si fuera una señora grande… Puedes tutearme si quieres.

-No le molesta?

-Para nada. Estaremos trabajando juntos por un tiempo, es mejor hacerlo cómodos.

-Está bien, como diga… Como digas!

La joven sonrió y lo vio poner en marcha el motor.

[…]

El viaje se hizo en silencio, pues se lo veía a Goku muy concentrado en el camino y muy atento a su alrededor.

Llegaron veinte minutos después y él bajó rápidamente. Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Milk sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias.

-Te esperare en el bar de la esquina. Se puede ver el interior del edificio allí, me es cómodo para vigilar las cosas. Si algo sucede, solo me llamas y yo estaré en segundos, de acuerdo?

-Si, está bien, gracias.

Milk camino hacía la entrada y Goku la observo atento. La mujer era hermosa y él estaba perdiendo su postura. Debía calmarse antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Suspiro tranquilo mientras miraba que la chica llegara al lugar de su trabajo a salvo, una vez que traspaso la entrada, se dispuso a tomar un desayuno en el bar.

[…]

Milk subió por el ascensor y se miró en el espejo, no se había dado cuenta cuando aquella sonrisa invadió su rostro.

La verdad era que lo que le estaba pasando era horrible, pero con Goku a su lado, se sentía muy tranquila y segura, tanto, que había recuperado su sonrisa.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta. El hombre de cabello negro era muy atractivo, respetuoso y la trataba con mucha educación.

Todos los hombres se volvían loco cuando estaban cerca de ella, pues era modelo y tenía conciencia que era muy atractiva. Todos querían acostarse con ella, sin embargo, el hombre se veía siempre distante y respetuoso. Él de verdad era diferente al resto. Sin darse cuenta, se lo imagino desnudo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sus compañeras la vieron alegres, pero se pusieron serias al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

Una joven de cabello azul se acercó.

-Milk, estas bien?, que paso?

La pelinegra levantó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien Bulma, no es nada.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se dispusieron a trabajar.

Broly sonrió al ver su chica favorita. Camino hacía ella y la abrazó con ternura.

-Me alegro que volvieras. Todo está bien?

-Si, todo bien. Mi guardaespaldas hace un excelente trabajo.

-Guardaespaldas?, aún no di tu dirección a la comisaría, ni siquiera me han vuelto a llamar. Cómo te encontró?

-Me llamo el asistente del comisario y me avisó de su llegada, yo les di la dirección.

Broly suspiro aliviado.

-Eso me alegra mucho. Me siento tranquilo ahora. Bien, dejemos de holgazanear y comencemos, tenemos mucho retraso en la campaña de ropa interior. Ve al camarín y cámbiate.

Milk asintió contenta, amaba su trabajo, y deseaba volver a la normalidad. Ahora sabía que gracia a Goku, todo aquello era posible... Milk no pudo evitar pensar en su guardaespaldas todo el día.

[…]

En el exterior del edificio, un hombre miró atentamente la ventana en donde se podía ver a la hermosa modelo desde afuera.

Disimuladamente, apretó su miembro con fuerza, pues este estaba duro y palpitante. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y sonrió.

-Ya verás… gritarás con furia mi nombre en la cama… te lo juro…

[...]

* * *

La noche llegó sin avisar y Milk se cambió de ropa. Sonrió con dulzura y se despidió de todas sus compañeras y de Broly.

Camino hacia el ascensor y envió un mensaje a Goku, de que ya había terminado su jornada laboral.

Al abrirse la puerta, dentro del ascensor, había un hombre con un ramo de rosas. El sujeto tenía una gorra de color azul que cubría su rostro, una remera negra y unos pantalones de color marrón.

Milk no le presto atención y entró al transporte vertical. Apretó el botón de la planta baja y miró hacia adelante ignorando al muchacho que tenía al lado.

Este la miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Usted trabaja aquí?

La pelinegra lo miró despacio y sin saber porque, se puso nerviosa. Apretó su celular y presiono el botón verde sin querer.

Lo miró despacio y hablo ansiosa de que llegaran y se abriera las puertas.

-Si,trabajo aquí…

El hombre se giró y la miró de arriba a abajo.

-Eres modelo?...

-Necesita algo?...

El joven sonrió.

-Tengo que entregar un pedido para la señorita Milk Satan… La conoce?

La pelinegra trago con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban.

-No, no la conozco para nada….

De repente una voz en el interior se escuchó con fuerza. En el celular de Milk resonaba un grito nervioso.

-"Milk!... estás bien?... Donde estas?"

El hombre sonrió perversamente.

-Creí que no la conocías….

La mujer apretó su celular y cerró los ojos.

-No quiero nada, así que tira esas cosas….

El joven bajó las rosas y se acercó despacio a la chica.

-Tranquila, no me hables así… no quiero hacerte daño!, solo debía entregar este pedido y nada más….

El chico dio un paso hacía adelante y Milk sintió su cuerpo arder. Suspiró con gran alivio cuando las puertas se abrieron. Levantó la mirada y vio los ojos negros y llenos de furia de Goku que la miraban desesperado.

La pelinegra al verlo se tiro sobre los brazos del hombre y este la apretó con fuerza. Miró al desconocido y gritó con odio.

-Quién demonios eres tu?, que quieres?

El hombre sonrió.

-Solo soy un repartidor… Me pidieron que entregue estas flores, nada más…. No es necesario gritar.

Goku abrazo más fuerte a Milk y se giró dándole la espalda al desconocido. Giró su cabeza y lo miró con odio.

-Ella no quiere nada… no te vuelvas a cercar o te romperé el cuello…

El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso y asintió con miedo al ver el rostro transformado del joven pelinegro. Quedó con su boca cerrada y dejó que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar.

Milk dejó escapar sus lágrimas mientras se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Goku. Este la abrazó con ternura y acarició su cabeza.

-Hiciste muy bien en llámame… Ya está bien, no te preocupes… Yo te protegeré…

Milk cubrió su rostro y sonrió agradecida.

-Llévame a casa….

-Bien. Vamos…

-Goku…

-Dime Milk.

-Te puedes quedar esta noche?... Tengo mucho miedo…

El joven sonrió feliz.

-No tengo planes de irme a ningún lado…

El joven pelinegro tomó de la mano a la muchacha y la llevó hacia su auto rápidamente.

[...]

* * *

Milk abrió la puerta de su casa y suspiró tranquila. A pesar de haber estado tan cerca de su acosador, sentía un alivio tremendo y sabía perfectamente que todo era gracias a Goku.

Este entró detrás de ella y la miró un poco intranquilo. Esa dama era tan hermosa y confiaba ciegamente en él, no podía evitar sentirse más que feliz.

Camino hacia el living y tomó asiento en el sillón.

-Gracias por la cena, no debiste…

-Está bien, quería que te tomaras las cosas con calma. Ya estamos en casa, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Goku, enserio muchas gracias.

-Es mi trabajo… no?

Milk bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada. Aquello era cierto. Goku no hacía todo aquello por nada en especial, era su trabajo y nada más.

Levantó sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa.

-Si, claro… Iré por algunas sabanas para acomodar el sillón.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo una almohada es suficiente.

-Quieres bañarte?.

-Ve primero si quieres.

-Yo me bañe en el vestuario del estudio. Uso mucho maquillaje y cremas corporales, no soporto el aroma.

Milk camino dos pasos y se paro frente a Goku con dulzura. El hombre la observó y se ruborizo. Mito hacia el costado y trató de sonar frío y distante.

-Si no te molesta, me bañare cuando ya estés en la cama….

Milk volvió a sentirse decepcionada, pero no dijo nada más. Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió amablemente del hombre.

Camino hacía su cuarto y se encerró rápidamente. Se había olvidado completamente de todo, de su acosador, de todo lo que le había pasado. Con Goku en su casa, todo era más fácil y sencillo, pero no podía evitar sentir que todo era irreal. En cuanto el acosado la deje en paz, Goku se iría y la dejaría. Sin saber porque, aquella sensación le hacía doler el corazón.

Cambió su ropa y se fue directo a su cama, todo estaba mal. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero estaba completamente segura de algo, le gustaba demasiado su guardaespaldas.

Miró su reloj de la mesa de noche y vio que hacía una hora que estaba dando vueltas en la cama pensando, sin poder dormir y temblaba con solo pensar que le ocurría.

Quería salir de su cuarto y buscarlo, tocarlo, besarlo… Meterse en su cama, probar su piel… No sabía que pasaba, se estaba volviendo loca.

-Ahora entiendo a mi acosador… Creo que me convertí en una….

Milk sintió su piel arder, ya no podía resistir más. Comprendió que aquel deseo había nacido en el momento que ese hombre se preocupaba por ella más que de él mismo y en el momento que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, entendió que deseaba estar entre sus brazos.

Todo había subido su libido, su lujuria. Estar con él era extremadamente perfecto. Lo deseaba y se daba cuenta mientras miraba con intensidad la puerta de su cuarto.

No podía detenerse, su cuerpo la controlaba por completo. Deseaba a su guardián y no podía resistirlo.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y noto la casa completamente oscura. En completo silencio y muy sigilosa, se acercó hacía él sillón.

Allí estaba aquel hombre que la estaba volviendo loca de a poco. Lo vio dormido profundamente sobre aquel lugar confortante.

Al parecer se había bañado, pues se notaba que tenía el cabello húmedo, el pecho descubierto y el pantalón de su traje desacomodado.

Milk mordió su labio inferior y sin querer, comenzó a acariciar su piel blanca y suave del pecho. No quería, pero el deseo la estaba consumiendo.

Cerró los ojos mientras se asomaba de nuevo pero muy suavemente y comenzó a acariciarse más fuerte, su corazón galopaba con fuerza.

Estaba loca, estaba tocando su cuerpo con intensidad, pero muy suavemente, tal como imaginaba las manos de el hombre que tenía justo enfrente y que se veía desmayado en su letargo.

La pelinegra ya no pudo contenerse más, metió su mano suavemente entre sus piernas, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y trataba de sentir la respiración de su guardián que parecía no enterarse de la escena que tenía justo enfrente.

Con su mano izquierda tapo su boca para que sus gemidos no sonarán con tanta fuerza y con la otra mano, rozaba intensamente toda su humedad.

Sentía la respiración fuerte y jadeante del hombre, él se movía despacio, pero sin despertarse y ella imaginaba que era él el que estaba tocándola.

Quería gritar, sentarse sobre él y dejar que la toque de la manera más sucia que podía. Se estaba volviendo loca, quería sentir la piel fuerte de aquel hombre sobre la de ella, no podía soportarlo más y sin más tiempo que perder, dejó salir un suave y reprimido gemido de su pecho.

Goku se giró y le dio la espalda completamente dormido, sin siquiera pensar lo que había ocurrido frente a su cuerpo dormido.

La pelinegra dejó caer sus lágrimas en silencio, lo que había hecho era un acto de perversión y no se arrepentía.

No había diferencia entre ella y él acosador que la perturbaba, quizás sus actos eran peor, ya que se había autocomplaciendo frente a un hombre dormido que solo la cuidaba por trabajo, no era mejor que aquel psicópata que se masturbaba con su ropa y mirando sus fotos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a su habitación. Se encerró rápidamente y se dejó caer en su cama.

Levantó su mano y la miró con asco, no podía creer lo que había hecho, era una degenerada y lo peor de todo, le había encantado.

Se metió dentro de su cama y trató de dormir, más no puedo cuando escucho el timbre de su celular que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje de texto pendiente.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó el aparato y desbloqueo la pantalla. El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a acelerarse, su respiración dejó de fluir con normalidad y sintió que su cabeza explotaría al leer lo que un anónimo le había escrito…

 _"Eres sucia y perversa… eres igual a mi… somos almas gemelas… Quiero que te toques para mi…"_

 _"Sabes qué es lo más divertido de todo?... Que no le puedes decir a nadie de este mensaje o todos sabrán que no eres mejor que yo… Que eres una pervertida que se toca en la cara de su guardaespaldas…"_

 _"Mi pequeña zorrita… Ahora vamos a jugar juntos…. Te estoy observando…"_

Milk cubrió su boca para no gritar, su acosador la tenía entre sus manos…

 _Continuará..._


	9. Acosada (Segunda y última parte)

_**Acosada (Segunda y última parte)**_

 **Hola Hola!, como va!. Traigo para ustedes la segunda y última parte de esta bella historia, espero que les guste y les comento que el sábado por la tarde noche,** **subiré** **un cap nuevo de "Retribución"**

 **Las quiero, #Luxia 3 (denle mucho amor)**

* * *

Milk estaba sentada en el comedor de su departamento con la mirada perdida. No había dormido en toda la noche y a pesar de que decía que estaba bien, sus enormes ojeras delataban su estado.

Goku estaba sentado frente a ella mientras tomaba el desayuno en silencio y la observaba atento.

Notaba el rostro demacrado de la pelinegra pero sabía que preguntarle por enésima vez que le ocurría, no serviría de nada ya que la mujer estaba negada por completo.

Decidió no tocar el tema y preparo el desayuno para ambos. Dos tazas de café, tostadas y dulce fresco.

Estaba muy tranquilo y no dejaría que el mal humor de la chica lo deprima por nada. Sonrió feliz y miró a la hermosa mujer delante suyo.

-Ya vamos al estudio?

Milk negó con la cabeza.

-No… tengo que hacer algo…

-Bien, dónde iremos?

Milk quedó en silencio pensando en los mensajes que había recibido la noche anterior.

 _"Mi muñeca… Tengo cámaras por todos lados…."_

 _"Te estoy viendo.. te tengo grabada…"_

 _"Harás todo lo que yo te diga…"_

Apretó con odio su mano.

-Tengo que hacer unas compras… pero voy a ir sola, así que te puedes tomar el día…

Goku la miró fijamente unos segundos, estudio muy detalladamente las palabras recién escuchadas y de repente dejó salir una gran carcajada.

-Ja ja ja… que graciosa!... En serio, a dónde vamos?

Milk se puso de pie completamente enojada y caminó hacia su cartera y abrigo.

-No es una broma… Debo irme y no puedes acompañarme... Hoy tengo cosas que hacer… privadas…

Goku se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hacía Milk, tomó su brazo despacio y la giró hacía él.

-No es gracioso… No hay nada privado qué hacer!. No voy a dejarte sola!

-Suéltame!... Ya te lo dije, tengo que hacer cosas privadas!

-Dime qué son esas cosas?... No puedes salir sola y lo sabes!. Ayer estuviste cara a cara con aquel pervertido!. Crees que te dejare ir?

-Goku… Debes soltarme!, no tengo que darte explicaciones!

El hombre de cabello negro frunció el ceño con odio. Sin querer apretó el brazo de Milk y la llevó más cerca de su cuerpo.

-Dime que te pasa?

-Te dije que me sueltes!... Debo irme!

-Adonde iras?

-Goku, iré a verme con un hombre… Es un amante!. No puedes venir conmigo a su departamento. También quieres estar presente cuando tenga sexo con él?...

El hombre soltó automáticamente a la chica. Sin poder controlarse, se giró, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacía la salida.

Apretó su puño con odio y miró a Milk a los ojos.

-Cuando necesites de mi trabajo me llamas. Adiós.

Goku abrió la puerta y la azotó con fuerza. Milk cerró los ojos llena de odio y sintió su celular vibrar. Lo tomó con furia y leyó el nuevo mensaje de su acosador.

 _"Muy bien zorrita… Ahora ve a comprar ese juguetito que te dije… Me muero por ver cómo lo usas…"_

Milk arrojó con odio su teléfono rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

No podía creer las cosas que el maldito loco le estaba haciendo hacer, le dijo una mentira espantosa a Goku y sentía que lo estaba traicionando con aquellas acciones, pero también sabía que si le decía que su acosador le estaba enviando esos mensajes, descubriría lo que había hecho mientras él dormía.

Apretó con odio sus dientes y se puso de pie. Debía cumplir la demanda que el pervertido le había pedido, ir a una tienda sexual, comprar juguetes para adultos y usarlo toda la tarde, ya que el maldito la estaba observando.

Sabía que si le decía a Goku, este buscaría las cámaras y las quitaría en segundos, pero si hacia eso, el maldito le enviaría a su guardaespaldas las imágenes de ella tocándose frente a él. La amenaza era bien clara y ella lo sabía, no tenía opciones, debía obedecer o no solo Goku vería esas imágenes, sino todo la prensa lo haría.

La hermosa modelo caminó hacía la puerta, tomó su cartera y su saco fino de color azul y con todo el odio del mundo, salió hacía una tienda sexual.

* * *

Goku miró la puerta blanca y suspiro con fuerza. Hacía 2 días que Milk no lo llamaba y sabía que algo le ocurría, pero decidió no insistir en eso.

Apretó el timbre y espero que la mujer le preguntara quien era, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando nadie lo hizo, sin embargo, al apoyar la mano en la puerta, esta se abrió sola.

Con los sentidos en alerta, el guardaespaldas asomo la cabeza al interior de la vivienda y vio que el lugar se encontraba todo oscuro.

Era de mañana, pero la cortinas oscuras, tapaban completamente la luz y no dejaban ni rastro de claridad en el lugar.

Despacio entró y cerró la puerta tras él. No hizo ningún ruido y caminó despacio hacia la habitación de Milk.

Con mucho sigilo, abrió la puerta y trató de ver su interior. La sorpresa fue grande cuando la vio acostada, completamente dormida, semi desnuda y con juguetes sexuales alrededor de ella.

Trató de calmar su cuerpo, verla de ese modo era intenso, pero ante todo debía verse como un guardaespaldas preocupado.

Entró rápidamente y caminó hacía la mujer, se sentó en la cama y despacio, paso su mano por la mejilla de la joven. No podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado la modelo.

Sacudió su cabeza y calmó sus deseos indecorosos. Levantó sus dedos y presiono suavemente sobre los ojos de la chica.

-Milk… Milk… Despierta!...

La chica movió su cabeza despacio, pero no abría sus ojos. Se removió un poco en su cama y se giró sobre su lado derecho.

Goku trago con fuerza, la mujer tenía un vestido transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, estaba completamente mojada, llena de sudor y demasiado sensual para la vista de un simple mortal.

El hombre giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos, le suplicó al universo calmarse y la volvió a mirar.

-Milk… Por favor!... Estas bien?... Despierta!

La joven de cabello negro se removió nuevamente, pero no escuchaba al hombre. Sonrió de lado y susurró dormida.

-Tócame… Goku…

El joven cubrió su rostro con la mano y suspiró con fuerza.

-No me tientes maldición… DESPIERTA!

Milk abrió sus ojos sobresaltada. El susto que le dio la voz gruesa del hombre, la puso en alerta y se sentó en la cama sorprendida.

-Que?, que paso?...

La joven modelo giró la cabeza y vio a su guardaespaldas a su lado que la miraba de una forma extraña. Tenía el rostro rojo y evitaba el contacto visual directo.

-Goku!... que… qué haces aquí?... Que paso?...

El joven no la miró, sin embargo trató de hablar seriamente.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo… -Goku bajó la mirada y miró aquellos artículos extraños sobre la cama. -Que paso?

La chica miró a su alrededor y su ruborizo por completo. Levantó la sabanas, se cubrió el cuerpo y trató de quitar las cosas de su cama.

-Yo… no es lo que crees...

Milk se arrodilló rápidamente y tomó todos los juguetes de la cama. Los tiró hacia el suelo y miró hacía otro lado ruborizada.

Goku la miró removerse y sintió que moriría en ese mismo momento. Tomó su mano y la apretó despacio.

-Milk, debes decirme que demonios paso?... Hace dos días que no me llamas y cuando llego, la puerta estaba abierta!... Estas desnuda en la cama y con estas cosas!... Solo falta un cartel para avisarle a tu acosador que puede pasar tranquilo y violarte!

Milk bajó la mirada y se soltó del agarre. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no podía decirle la verdad. No podía solo contarle lo que había hecho delante de él dormido, pero tampoco podía decirle que el acosador le había exigido encerrarse en su cuarto, ponerse aquellas ropas y que se tocara dos días seguidos, realmente no encontraba las palabras para describir la situación.

Optó por no decir nada. Apretó con fuerza la sábana y cerró los ojos.

-Vete… no quiero que me cuides más... Estoy bien…

Goku abrió sus ojos sorprendido y frunció el ceño enojado.

-Qué demonios dijiste?... Estas loca?... Quiero que me expliques que es todo esto!... Por qué estas así?, que paso?, dime la verdad…

Milk comenzó a liberar sus lágrimas llenas de frustración.

-No puedo… lo siento…

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con odio y se puso de pie.

-Es él… él te está haciendo esto!... Te exijo ahora mismo que me digas que está pasando!. Iré ahora mismo a la estación, presentare una denuncia pública!. Sea lo que sea que te está haciendo, no lo hará más!

Milk levantó la cabeza asustada y se arrodillo en la cama.

-No!, no lo denuncies!, por favor!... Si lo haces… yo…

La pelinegra bajó la voz y escondió su rostro con sus manos, dejando salir un fuerte llanto.

Goku se volvió a sentar, tomó los hombros de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Confías en mi?...

La mujer lo miró, pero trato de desviar la vista, Goku la volvió a tomar con fuerza y le volvió a hablar claramente.

-Milk…. DIME QUE CONFÍAS EN MÍ!... LO HACES?

La chica suspiro con miedo y dolor.

-Si… confio en ti…

-Dime todo lo que paso… Yo te voy a ayudar!. No tienes que hacer nada de lo que no quieras!, estas cosas… tu no eres así!. Es obvio que el acosador te lo pidió!. Dime que paso!

-Goku… -Milk comenzó a temblar torpemente. -Él nos está viendo ahora….

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con ira. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a revisar toda la habitación.

Milk lo observaba en silencio. Miró su celular nuevo y espero algo que le diga que el pervertido estaba viendo lo que ocurría.

Pero el aparato no sonó, ella se sintió tranquila, en ese exacto momento, el pervertido no estaba viendo nada.

Con un poco de confianza, se puso de pie y se acercó a Goku.

-En… en la sala… Aquí me ve por la cámara del celular...

El joven la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Comprendió enseguida que las cámaras estaban en la sala.

Se giró, tomó el teléfono de la chica, lo puso en el suelo y lo pisó fuertemente, haciéndolo pedazos. Dejó el aparato destruido y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Milk lo siguió con cuidado y lo observaba revisando todo el lugar, cada rincón, cada espacio donde podría haber una cámara o algo extraño.

Sintió una ola de alivio, pero sabía que sería momentáneo, en cuanto el acosador descubra que Goku estaba haciendo aquello, enviaría aquellas perturbantes imágenes a todo el mundo.

Sabía que tenía que hacer, decirle la verdad a Goku y así poder evitar ser nuevamente chantajeada por el pervertido.

Suspiro con terror, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario, nada de lo que haga su guardaespaldas serviría, podría sacar todas las cámaras, pero si no confesaba, volvería a pasar todo aquello de nuevo.

Camino hacia el sillón de living y espero a que el hombre haga su trabajo, mientras pensaba cada palabra que le diría al pelinegro, llenándose de valor y esperando a no ser despreciada por él.

* * *

Milk abrió sus ojos despacio, cuando sintió la mano de Goku rozar su mejilla. Estaba demasiado cansada por haber estado toda la noche despierta, tanto, que no se había dado cuenta cuando se haba quedado completamente dormida en el sillón.

Se sentó despacio, frotó sus ojos y miró el rostro del joven que la miraba un poco enojado.

Miró el suelo apenada y susurro despacio.

-Encontraste algo?

-Milk… Había cuatro cámaras pequeñas en tu casa… hasta en el baño… Como fue que paso esto?... Desde cuándo lo sabías?...

-No sabía que había tantas… -La mujer suspiro. -Las quitaste ya?

-Las destruir sin piedad… las puse en mi bolso para quemarlas luego… Quiero una explicación… Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace dos días… la noche que lo vimos en el ascensor, me envió un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que me estaba observando y que debía hacer todo lo que él decía…

Goku apretó con ira su puño y se sentó rápidamente a lado de Milk.

-Por qué?, por que lo obedeciste?, como no me lo dijiste enseguida!?... Acaso no confiabas en mi?, Creíste que no podía protegerte?. Te amenazo, verdad?, De otra manera, tú no hubieras aceptado hacer todo esto…

La joven miró el suelo y comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Despacio asintió con la cabeza, sin mirar al joven.

-Si… lo hizo…

Goku tomó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Dime que demonios te dijo?, porque si fue una amenazada de violación, eso no te iba a pasar mientras yo esté aquí y eso lo sabes bien!. Dime como te amenazó?, Que debilidad encontró para que cedas a todo esto?

-Goku… yo… yo hice algo que me avergüenza y él lo vio… Creo que la mañana que estábamos trabajando en el estudio, el entró a casa y puso las cámaras… Me grabo haciendo algo… Me dijo que si no lo obedecía, le mostraría a todos aquellas imágenes… Es por eso que te mentí, te dije que me iría con un hombre y luego estuve sin llamarte por dos días… Debía hacerlo….

El pelinegro giro a Milk hasta tenerla frente a él y la tomó de los hombros despacio. Suspiro con odio y trató de hablar calmado.

-Ese bastardo… voy a apretar su cuello hasta que deje de respirar… Dime que hiciste que te amenazo?... Que paso?, qué es tan vergonzoso que preferiste acceder a sus demandas, antes que confiar en mi?...

-Yo…

Milk se ruborizo completamente y miró hacia el costado. Goku se acercó a la joven y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime que hiciste?

-Goku… no puedo decírtelo…

-Por qué?, que tan malo fue?... qué es tan espantoso que decidiste esto?

-Yo… -Milk bajó la mirada ruborizada. -Yo… me estaba masturbando…. delante de ti mientras dormías…

Goku levantó sus cejas sorprendido. Tragó con fuerza y suspiro pesado. El corazón le ardía demasiado. Trató de calmarse y habló despacio.

-Mira… esas cámaras son integradas… Él no tiene ninguna imagen, para poder acceder a ellas, debe tomar las cámaras y descargar los archivos… Son incómodas, pero no necesitan batería, se alimentan con electricidad… Es conveniente para hacer este tipo de acoso… Pero te lo repito, él no tiene las imágenes… Te mantuvo aquí encerrada para él… pero solo podía chantajearte si podía conseguir las cámara nuevamente… Ahora están rotas y pronto las quemare… Él no tiene nada, no puede mostrarle nada a nadie.

Milk comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía bien si era de alivio o de vergüenza. Miró el suelo completamente avergonzada y comenzó a llorar de una forma silenciosa.

-Perdóname…

El joven se acercó más a la chica y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió pícaramente.

-No me pidas perdón Milk… Lo que menos quiero ahora es que hagas eso…

La joven levantó la vista y vio los ojos llenos de lujuria del hombre. Evitaba la mirada, podía notarlo. Se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba avergonzado, pero demasiado excitado.

-Goku… Que es lo que quieres que haga?...

El joven tragó con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba lleno de excitación, no podía contenerse mucho tiempo más.

-Nada, no me hagas caso… Creo que debería irme ahora… necesito pensar en otra cosa urgentemente… La imagen de ti, tocándote frente a mí, dormido… me está prendiendo de una manera muy pervertida…. Debo alejarme rápido…

Milk sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-No crees que soy una degenerada?

El hombre la miró a los ojos y tomó despacio su mano.

-Degeneradas son las cosas que estoy pensando en este mismo momento… Cosas que sino me voy ahora mismo, puede que te quiera hacer y eso no sería muy profesional de mi parte…

La chica no supo bien porqué, pero dejó ver una traviesa y simpática sonrisa. Miró al hombre que estaba junto a ella, él no la juzgaba, al contrario, estaba excitado y eso la tranquilizaba muchísimo.

Se acercó un poco al joven de cabello negro que la seguía mirando y mordió su labio inferior.

-Entonces… me perdonas por hacer esas cosas?... Por usarte para satisfacer mis fantasías sexuales?...

El hombre apretó su puño y la mano de la chica.

-No sigas… no digas eso… Estoy en mi limite… No me hagas perder la compostura… Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para contenerme...

Milk volvió a sonreír. No sabia porque estaba tratando de seducir a ese hombre, pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, jamás volvería a tener esa misma oportunidad.

Apoyó sus rodillas en el sillón, se levantó y dejó ver su hermoso y sensual cuerpo. Estaba más que excitada y dispuesta a tener a ese hombre en la cama como sea.

Levantó su mano y la apoyó en el hombro del chico. Sonrió con mucho erotismo.

-Nadie dijo que debias contenerte…

Goku no lo resistió más, era demasiado para él. Tomo a Milk de la cintura y la tiró sobre el sillón, mientras apresaba con total lujuria, aquello labios hermosos y sensuales que pedían a gritos, ser tomados por él. Quería contenerse, pero era demasiado difícil.

-No puedo resistirlo más… si quieres que me vaya dilo ya!... Luego no podré detenerme…

Milk levantó sus brazos y atrapó el cuello del joven. Con sus piernas, aprisiono su cintura, mientras rozaba fuertemente el duro miembro del chico contra ella.

Acercó sus labios a su oído y susurro de la manera más sensual que pudo.

-Hazme gemir fuerte debajo tuyo..

* * *

El sol anunciaba su nuevo día y la hermosa mujer, recostada en la cama, completamente desnuda, abrió sus ojos con una agradable sonrisa.

Giro su rostro y vio a su guardaespaldas que dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió sin querer.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Goku había llegado a su vida y lo había arreglado todo.

El acosador no solo la había dejando en paz, si no que le envió una última carta pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que había pasado y diciéndole que nunca más la volvería a molestar.

Estaba más que feliz, pero algo doloroso cruzaba en su pecho. Si Goku se entraba que el pervertido la había dejado en paz, él se iría para siempre de su lado.

Se sentó en la cama, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole al hombre que así de la nada, le había robado su corazón. Debía decirle la verdad y afrontar el hecho de que se alejaría de ella.

Goku abrió sus ojos despacio y sonrió al ver una hermosa espalda blanca y suave, desnuda, toda para él. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama, abrazó a la mujer y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Señorita Satán… Hoy es domingo… hoy no hay que trabajar… Por que se despierta tan temprano?...

Milk sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. No podía evitarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre y perderlo, le romperia el corazon en mil pedazos.

Suspiró con dolor y giró un poco la cabeza.

-Buen día…

Goku se separó un poco de ella y la miró seriamente.

-Que paso?... Te volvió a molestar?

Milk se dio la vuelta por completo y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre el hombre que la observaba muy preocupado. Beso despacio sus labios y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No, no me hicieron nada… Ese es el problema….

El pelinegro frunció el ceño confundido y levantó un poco a la mujer.

-De qué hablas?... Como que es un problema?

-Goku… El acosador me envió una carta…

El joven se irguió enojado y apretó sus manos con odio.

-Que?, cuando?

-Espera… -Milk suspiro derrotada. -Él… él me envió una carta hace un mes… él me dejó en paz… Ya no me acosara nunca más…

Goku abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-Cómo es eso?... De verdad?... Y por que no me lo habías dicho?

Milk bajó la mirada con dolor.

-Es que… si él se fue… tu también lo harías… Tu trabajo terminó…

Goku sonrió feliz. Tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos y la apretó con dulzura.

-Me ocultaste esa información para que no te deje?

Milk asintió despacio y con dolor. Goku la tomó fuerte de la cintura y la beso con mucha pasión. Se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-Siento decirle señorita Milk… yo dejaré de ser su guardaespaldas… Yo ya no trabajaré más para usted…

La pelinegra se puso completamente sería y sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban de sus hermosos ojos negros. No quería llorar, pero de verdad aquellas palabras la estaban destrozando.

Miró hacia el costado y asintió con dolor.

-Comprendo… Entiendo que tu trabajo terminó…

Goku sonrió con cariño, la volvió a besar y suspiro.

-Eso es cierto, pero nadie me dijo que debía dejarte después de terminar el trabajo…

-Como? -Milk levantó la mirada y miró los ojos negros de su amante. -Qué quieres decir?

-Yo dejaré de ser tu empleado ahora mismo…

Goku tomo a la mujer de la cintura y la apartó despacio. Se puso de pie y tomó rápidamente su pantalón

Milk sintió que moriría en ese preciso instante. Goku se iría, la dejaría y ella jamás en la vida volvería a ser tan feliz como ahora.

Miró la cama con dolor y apretó las sábanas. Si él se iba, ella no quería verlo, no podría dejarlo marcharse, debía ser fuerte.

Goku se acercó nuevamente a la chica y tomó su mano, la beso con amor y la miró a los ojos.

-Porque resulta que ahora mismo… yo quiero ser tu esposo…

Milk levantó su mirada y vio el hermoso anillo que Goku ponía en su dedo anular. Su rostro cambió completamente y su sonrisa de felicidad se podía sentir completamente.

Miró a los ojos a Goku y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas se escurrieron con intensidad.

-Goku… quieres que me case contigo?...

-Se que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco tiempo y que deberías ser mi novia, tener citas y esas cosas… pero la verdad es que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… No quiero perder más tiempo, quiero que seas mía para siempre!

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió completamente feliz. Abrazo con amor al hombre de su vida y asintió feliz.

-Mi amor!. Yo también te amo!... Si, me quiero casar contigo!

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y se besaron felices, una nueva vida juntos los esperaba y no esperarían más tiempo para comenzar a vivirla.

* * *

 _2 años después..._

Milk miró el calendario de su mesa de noche y sonrió. Habían pasado dos años hermosos desde que se había casado con Goku y su sonrisa era resplandeciente.

Se levantó despacio en la cama de su nuevo hogar y miró que estaba sola. Su esposo se iba a trabajar muy temprano, porque quería regresar rápido con ella.

Estaba más que feliz, había conseguido enamorar a su guardaespaldas y ahora era una mujer casada.

Camino hacía el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, observaba a su hijo crecer fuerte dentro de ella y no podía evitar sonreír.

-Hoy le haremos una cena especial a papá… Vamos a comprar algunas cosas, te gustara bebé….

La joven de 24 años acarició su pequeño vientre de 5 meses y sonrió. De verdad era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Salió del baño, se puso uno de sus vestidos de maternidad que su esposo le había comprado y salió de su casa, aquella que compartía con su marido desde hacía un año y medio.

Cerró la puerta con llave y camino hacía la ciudad con una agradable sonrisa. Brillaba totalmente.

Había dejado su carrera hacía un año, para poder dedicar su tiempo a su hogar. Su esposo le dijo que podía volver cuando quiera, pero ella había hablado con Broly y le explico que no quería hacerlo, no por ahora, que era feliz y que quería ser una buena esposa.

Al principio su representante se enojó, pero comprendió que su ex modelo estrella era feliz y que eso era suficiente.

La dejo ir, pero con la promesa que algún día volvería, sin embargo, meses después, Milk se enteró de su embarazo y había decidido dejar el mundo del modelaje para siempre.

Camino por la avenida de la ciudad, entrando a las tiendas, comprando cosas para ella y su esposo, pues Goku cuando ella decidió dejar de trabajar, busco dos trabajos para poder mantenerla y hacerla feliz.

Le compraba todo lo que ella quería y no la dejaba pasar necesidades, él era un esposo ejemplar, y daba todo por ella y por su futuro hijo que crecía con fuerza en su interior.

La vida de Milk había cambiado por completo, jamás imaginó que gracias a un pervertido, ella iba a encontrar tremenda felicidad.

Seguía caminando por la gran ciudad, cuando de repente, se chocó de frente con el comisario, que dos años atrás, la había ayudado tanto. Milk sonrió al reconocerlo y saludó amigablemente.

-Buenos días señor Piccolo. Como está?... Me recuerda?

El hombre de cabello verde se giró y sonrió con respeto.

-Señorita Milk!. Claro que me acuerdo de usted!. Como está tanto tiempo?, No supe nada de su situación!, como le fue con asunto del acosador?

Milk sonrió feliz.

-Muy bien, gracias a usted!.

-A mi?, por qué lo dice?... Yo no hice nada!

-Me ayudo mucho señor!, envío a uno de los mejores guardianes a protegerme!, eso se lo agradeceré siempre!

El hombre furnico el ceño curioso.

-De qué hablas?... Yo no hice tal cosa… El día que ocurrió lo del departamento, a la mañana siguiente, me llamó su representante, me dijo que se iría de viaje y que no abriría una causa. Cuando dijo eso, dejamos el caso, ni siquiera examinamos el adn del tipo, el hombre que llamó, nos lo pidió…

Milk sonrió confundida y negó con la cabeza.

-No, su asistente me llamo… Yuma creo que se llamaba. Él me dijo que enviaría a un guardaespaldas…

-Lo siento… pero yo no tengo ningún asistente… Jamás enviamos a nadie…

Milk dejó ir aquella hermosa sonrisa y puso un rostro serio. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras dejaba caer las bolsas al suelo.

Se giró con rapidez, dejando solo al comisario y corrió hacía su casa. Llego agitada, diez minutos después y fue rápidamente a la cochera de su hogar.

Entro con miedo, abrió la entrada y se acercó a aquella puerta blanca que su esposo cerraba con llave y le había prohibido abrir ya que había armas de fuego por su trabajo y le daba miedo que ocurriera un accidente.

La mujer tomó un martillo y con el cuerpo temblando, comenzó a golpear fuertemente el candado, hasta que este cedió y se abrió.

Milk tomó el picaporte de la puerta y abrió lentamente mientras su corazón se agitaba revolucionado.

Su cuerpo se congeló y su corazón había dejado de latir cuando vio lo que había en el interior del cuarto.

El lugar estaba lleno de fotos suyas de hacía dos años atrás, de cuando era modelo. Había ropa interior, miles de prendas sexuales y ramos de rosas marchitas. Juguetes sexuales y cartas de amor y otras eróticas con fecha de hace dos años, escritas por su esposo, dirigidas hacia ella.

Se acercó lentamente y miró atenta las fotos. Había una en especial, que se encontraba ella tocándose en el living de su antiguo departamento y a Goku dándole la espalda con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo sádicamente.

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y miró hacía una mesa que había un cartel grande, que tenía la misma fecha del día que había hecho el amor con su esposo por primera vez, en donde podía leer claramente.

 _"Te dije que te haría gemir debajo mío… Siempre te estaré vigilando…"_

Milk cayó al suelo temblando completamente, había sido engañada como una niña, jamás se había dado cuenta, que se había casado y formado una familia con su propio acosador…

 **Fin...**


	10. Real fantasy ( 1ra parte)

_**Real fantasy**_

 **Hola, hola!, Como va?, les dejo por aquí a la velocidad de la luz una mini historia nueva, espero que les guste!.**

 **Les dejo aquí la primera parte de esta historia, como siempre los VegeBul, me quedan largos, jajaja…**

 **Les comento, sin bien no es capitulo así super fuerte, tiene su toque de picardia, es por eso que pido leer con discreción, solo aviso no mas!**

 **Espero que les guste! Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, análisis o lo que sea!, jejeje.**

 **Las quiero**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _Vegeta_

Soy un hombre de gustos simples, nunca fui complicado para nada, todos en mi familia lo saben.

O eso creí...

Jamás fui ostentoso ni soberbio, todo lo que tengo lo he ganado por mi mismo. Sabiendo muy bien, que podía ser lo que yo quiera y aún así, me conforme con esto.

Mis padres fueron herederos de una inmensa fortuna, por lo cual, será mía en el futuro, ellos me dieron lo mejor, no lo niego, sin embargo, mis valores jamás me permitieron usar un solo centavo de todo aquello.

Fui a una escuela pública por elección y pagué mis estudios universitarios con mi trabajo y esfuerzo.

Me despertaba día a día al alba y regresaba a mi pequeño y humilde departamento al anochecer.

Si, todos se burlaban de mi, ser propietario de inmensas mansiones, de empresas y autos y sin embargo todo lo que tengo, fue porque lo gane yo solo y eso me hace sentir orgulloso de mi mismo.

Mis padres siempre se quejaban, por mi ropa, mi auto, mi morada, hasta incluso de mis novias, aún así, jamás hice nada que odiara para darles el gusto a ellos. Soy demasiado independiente y amo serlo.

A los 15 años me fui de mi casa, busque un trabajo decente lavando autos y comencé mi vida autónoma.

Jamás les pedí un solo centavo a mi familia y a pesar de que ellos intentaron darme dinero, jamás lo acepte. A pesar de ser joven y tener solo 22 años, mi vida es como la de un adulto y a veces me aburre.

Es por eso, que decidí tomar este juego en mis manos, jamás creí que caería de esta manera.

He caído… casi en lo más profundo de todo y fue por culpa de una mujer…

 **[...]**

Mis relaciones con las mujeres eran simples. He tenido varias novias, chicas humildes y sencillas que me querían y aceptaban que yo fuera pobre, pero cuando se enteraban de quién era en realidad se volvían locas y comenzaban a pedirme cosas que yo con mi pequeño salario no podía pagar, cuando eso ocurría, me exigían buscar a mi familia, pero al darles mi respuesta negativa, automáticamente me dejaban.

Todas eran interesadas, solo querían mi dinero y yo sufría en silencio. Tanto, que un día decidí que se terminaría aquello para siempre.

Jure no enamorarme nunca más y darles el gusto, pero solo a las mujeres que quieren dinero de verdad.

Suena extraño, pero fue una decisión, no volvería a tener pareja, las mujeres solo querían mi dinero, así que yo se lo daría, pero sólo a aquellas que realmente lo quieran y no me digan te amo para conseguirlo.

Sonaba a un buen plan, sonaba perfecto, buscar prostitutas, pagar por sexo, satisfacer sus ambiciones y yo no tener problemas de sentimientos nunca más.

Es por eso, que desde que mi última novia se fue con mi hermano, porque él sí gastaba el dinero de mi familia, tomé aquella peculiar decisión.

No se si era la correcta o la mejor, pero por lo menos no sufriría nunca más… o eso pensé.

[…]

Las vacaciones de un nuevo año comenzaron y como siempre, ocupo mi tiempo libre yendo a la calle en busca de aquel consuelo físico que solo una mujer me puede dar, una mujer de una noche, eso es lo que necesito y ya… El amor es basura y ellas no fingen, por eso las quiero.

A pesar de saber que esto me hace sentir vacío y complejo, acepto mi vida y no hay nadie que me pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo no estoy solo, mi querido compañero Kyabe está conmigo. Él es un muchacho que aún está en la universidad, pero como está a punto de recibirse, a veces viene conmigo y aprende un poco de la profesión, me gusta guiarlo, es un buen chico. Quizás, si mi hermano no me odiara tanto por ser como soy, hubiese tenido una relación igual a la que tengo con Kyabe.

El mocoso es dos años menor, pero es una sabandija. Le gustan las mujeres como los dulces y se convirtió en mi compañero de aventuras. Ambos somos iguales, odiamos el amor y adoptamos esta clase de vida para mantenernos desestresados, si queremos compañía afectuosa y respeto mutuo, nos tenemos el uno al otro, si fuéramos homosexuales sería más fácil, pero nos gustan demasiado las mujeres, así que ese campo lo buscamos afuera.

Jamás en mi vida imaginé que aquella noche, en la cual llegó con una idea nueva, mi vida cambiaría para siempre y de la peor manera…

-Prostíbulo?...

-Si!, un lugar donde hay mujeres, muchas y tu puedes elegir la que quieras!. Hay de todo, sadomasoquismo, juguetes sexuales, transexuales, tríos… de todo!, en ese lugar se cumplen todas las fantasías! Se llama "Real fantasy"...

-Olvídalo!, con las de la calle estamos bien!, no arruines nuestra diversión!

-Vamos Vegeta, no seas tan anticuado!, vayamos, echemos un vistazo y si no nos gusta, nos vamos!... Hay de todo en ese lugar, quizás algo que te interese!... dime, no tienes alguna fantasía que te gustaría cumplir?

Recuerdo mirar la calle y dejar salir una sonrisa involuntaria. Si, había algo que siempre quise, pero nunca me anime por mi trabajo…

No me pareció tan mala idea… si en la vida real no podía hacer eso… quien decía que una fantasía estaba prohibida?...

* * *

 _Bulma._

Cada día que pasa se hace más difícil toda esta situación, ya no se puede controlar. Siento que muero a cada instante y es todo por culpa de la realidad, pues cuando esto era una fantasía, era hermoso, pero desde el día que se volvió real, se vino todo abajo.

Me llamo Bulma Brief y si me lo permiten, les contare una triste historia, ojo, no hay que confundirnos, no es una historia de amor y romance, al contrario es una historia de lujuria y pasión.

De esas que si eres una chica pura y decente te haría sonrojar, pero como no lo soy, esto no es nada para mi.

No soy pura, ni soy decente, todo lo contrario. Soy una prostituta de roles… Sabes que es eso?, pues es muy simple, cumplo la fantasía de los hombres adoptando el rol que más deseen, cualquiera está bien para mi.

Tengo mi armario lleno de trajes eróticos, los cuales uso en la intimidad. Cada hombre que llega a mi habitación, debe abrir las puertas del armario y elegir con que se quiere acostar, yo solo me visto y hago todo lo que se me pide, siempre fue sencillo, siempre fue fácil, hasta que un día… un hombre en especial me pidió un disfraz muy peculiar…

Antes de llegar a eso, les contare un poco sobre mi vida. Vivo en un prostíbulo desde que nací. Mi madre era una prostituta S.M*, pero antes de eso, era una buena chica, pura e inocente como las que mencione antes, pero por una broma del destino, fue abandonada en el altar. El hombre de su vida la dejó por otra mujer y eso la destruyó por completo. Nunca pudo recuperarse de su perdida y decidió que no valía nada, solo dinero por placer y cuando la lastimaban en la intimidad, ella sentía que lo merecía.

Una noche conoció a un hombre egoísta y muy despiadado que no quiso cuidarse… El resultado de esa irresponsabilidad, fui yo.

Ese hombre jamás volvió y nunca se hizo cargo ni de mi, ni de mi madre, pero a ella pareció no importarle.

Fue entonces que crecí rodeada de mujeres de la vida, a las que llamo "Madrinas", que se alimentan y pagan sus cosas, con el dinero que ganan usando sus cuerpos.

Las vi desde pequeña realizar aquel trabajo y con el tiempo me di cuenta lo fácil que era aquello.

Los hombres son animales en celo y muy fácil de manipular, ellos harían cualquier cosa por un cuerpo hermoso y femenino y así fue que aprendí que podía tener el mundo en mis manos con solo mover mis caderas… pero, no era eso lo que yo quería.

Mi madre murió de una enfermedad sexual cuando yo tenía 13 años, eso me hizo dar cuenta que no podía vivir en aquel prostíbulo para siempre, entonces fue así que comencé mi negocio, pensando en mi futuro, para que cuando vaya a la universidad, tenga dinero suficiente y jamás volver a ejercer aquella profesión, pero mientras, debía trabajar duro y ganarme cada centavo.

Mis planes eran concretos, trabajar hasta tener suficiente dinero y luego irme lejos, no parecía complicado, pero supongo que mi meta de verdad fue afectada con la realidad… Por culpa de algo tan simple y estúpido… Algo patético… algo que jamás incluí en mis planes….

* * *

-Bienvenidos a "Real fantasy"!, donde los sueños se vuelven realidad!

Una hermosa joven de cabello rojo les dio una cálida bienvenida a los dos hombres que entraban al lugar. La mujer llamada Lía, era hermosa a los ojos de cualquier hombre y supo enseguida que el más joven de los dos estaba completamente emocionado.

Se acercó a ellos y los invito a pasar al lobby del lugar. El espacio era de color azul marino, contaba con amplios sillones de color rojos de terciopelo, que estaban rodeados de puertas con números y una cortina. En la esquina derecha, había un pequeño mostrador, que al parecer, el hombre dormido, tomaba el dinero de los visitantes y les daba los turnos para hacer realidad sus más profundas fantasías.

La chica se retiró pasando la cortina de seda de color verde y regresó enseguida con una bandeja y dos vasos llenos de licor.

Se sentó en un de los sillones y dejó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba delante de ellos.

La chica sonrió de manera dulce y amable, cruzó sus piernas dejando ver sus hermosas extremidades cubiertas por medias de red que le llegaban hasta el muslo y entregó las copas.

-Díganme caballos… que están buscando?

Kyabe fue el primero en hablar, pues Vegeta estaba serio, con los brazos cruzados demasiado negado a aquella situación. Por eso, dejó que el más joven se exprese libremente.

-Yo quiero estar con dos mujeres!

La chica sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie, se sentó junto al joven y apoyó su mano en su entrepierna.

-Dime cariño… cómo quieres a esas dos mujeres?

El joven bajó la mirada y vio el corset negro de la chica, que dejaba ver sus enormes senos.

-Quiero que tengan los senos grandes!... y que se toquen entre ellas también… No me importa el color de cabello ni su contextura… solo las quiero penetrar hasta cansarme a las dos juntas!

-Eres un hombre que sabe lo que quiere… muy bien mi cielo, la tarifa de dos horas es de 400 yenes, pero si quieres puedes pedir tiempo libre y pagas 1000 yenes… te puedes ir cuando quieras…

Kyabe sonrió complacido.

-Definitivamente quiero tiempo libre!

Vegeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo caro que salía estar en aquel lugar.

-Kyabe!, estas loco?, 1000 yenes es una fortuna!

El joven de cabello negro se giró molesto.

-Son dos mujeres Vegeta!, lo pagaré sin ningún problema!... No me arruines la noche!... -El chico se giró y miró de nuevo a la pelirroja. -Tu me gustas… puedo elegirte como una de las chicas?.

La joven sonrió y susurro en el oído del chico.

-Por supuesto, buscaré a mi compañera… Quieres algo más?, algún juguete… látigos o algo?

-Quiero esposas… no me gusta el sado, pero si las quiero atar!

-Bien, entonces ve a la puerta número 5 y ponte cómodo, llegaremos juntas en unos minutos… Pasa por el mostrador y pagale a Piccolo, él te anotara…

La chica se puso de pie y volvió a salir del lugar por la cortina verde. Kyabe se puso de pie, pero Vegeta tomó su mano.

-Estas loco?. Es mucho dinero!, vámonos de aquí, las putas de la calle no cobran más de 100 yenes!... Esto es un robo!

Kyabe se giró y suspiro.

-Mira, si tu quieres, vete!... yo me quedaré!... Si no me gusta, no volveré a este lugar, pero si es lo que yo deseo, trabajaré el doble para volver!... Quédate aquí a tomar y espérame, pero no prometo volver rápido!

Kyabe se acercó rápidamente al hombre de cabello verde, llamado Piccolo, este le sonrió con picardía y tomó el dinero del chico. El pelinegro sonrió alegre y se metió rápidamente por la puerta número 5.

Vegeta lo vio alejarse y desaparecer. Suspiro pesado y se puso de pie, él no gastaría tanto dinero en una prostituta, ni por una, ni por 2, así fuera la mejor en la cama, no lo haría.

Se giró decidido a marcharse, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho una voz hermosa que se acercaba al mostrador del hombre peliverde.

-Piccolo… Donde está Lía?, mi disfraz de enfermera se descoció de nuevo… El imbécil que se fue hace 4 horas, le rompió todos los botones!

-B.B, Lía estará ocupada ahora.. tiene clientes…

-Y qué hago?, no puedo tener el traje así!... si el próximo quiere una enfermera no puedo presentarme con el uniforme todo roto…

La joven suspiro enojada y se giró. Levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre de cabello negro que la observaba intensamente.

Sonrió pícaramente y miró a Piccolo.

-Él es el cliente de Lía?

-No, es el acompañante, el chico está en la 5.

-Un trió, mira que bien…

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver a la chica de cabello azul que lo miraba tan coquetamente. Dio un paso adelante y tragó con fuerza.

-Tu…

La peliazul sonrió y se acercó al joven.

-Yo que?... Necesitas algo?...

El pelinegro sintió su cuerpo arder. La chica estaba vestida con una minifalda de colegiala muy corta que dejaba ver sus glúteos y una camisa atada en su cintura que dejaba ver su abdomen y su ombligo, de color blanco semitransparente. Los zapatos de estudiante color marrón y su cabello atado con dos coletas una en cada lado de su rostro. No tenía ni una pizca de maquillaje, lo que la hacía ver hermosa y natural.

Era una vista extremadamente agradable para el pervertido que Vegeta llevaba escondido.

-Estas… estas disponible?...

La chica se acercó y puso su dedo índice en su boca de forma inocente.

-Depende de cómo esté tu billetera…

-Está llena…

-Entonces estoy completamente libre…

Piccolo sonrió, realmente la chica era una terrible tentación con sus disfraces. Miró a Vegeta y repitió los mismo que dijo Lía.

-Son 400 yenes por dos horas o…

Vegeta lo interrumpió abruptamente sin dejar de mirar a la peliazul.

-Que sea tiempo libre…

* * *

Lía traspasó las cortinas de color verde con su hermosa compañera de cabello negro. Miró él lobby del lugar y al verlo vacío, miró a Piccolo.

-Acaso el acompañante ya se fue?... Que mal, pensé que podría meterlo con alguna…

El hombre de cabello verde miró a su hermana y sonrió.

-Está en la habitación número dos…

Lía abrió la boca sorprendida y sonrió.

-Interesante… Muy interesante…

* * *

 _Vegeta_

La verdad que mi mente estaba en blanco, de verdad estaba dispuesto a pagar todo ese dinero por unas horas de placer?... Sí, absolutamente y definitivamente, lo estaba.

Delante de mis ojos tenía una hembra espectacular y vestida como siempre soñé. Ella tomó mi mano y nos fuimos directamente a la habitación número 2, luego de darle todo mi dinero al hombre del mostrador.

Se acercó a la pared y apretó un botón, nada se prendió, pero ella se quedó tranquila. La mire curioso y como si pudiera leer mi mente, se giró y me sonrió.

-La luz de afuera se prendió… Es para que sepan que estaré ocupada…

Comprendí lo que ocurría, era una especie de señal para posibles clientes. Camine detrás de ella y rápidamente me senté en su cama. Observe el lugar.

Parecía una habitación normal, una cama de dos piezas con sábanas de color blancas, un pequeño escritorio con una laptop y algunos libros, un estante con adornos y un suelo alfombrado.

Delante de la cama había un enorme armario de color marrón con dos puertas, a la derecha una pequeña ventana cerrada, una puerta blanca y un lindo tocador con su silla.

No parecía, pero el lugar era enorme. La vi caminar hacia el armario y me miró con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No se si sabes… pero soy una prostituta de roles… aquí dentro tengo todo tipo de disfraces… puedes mirar dentro y elegir el que quieras… yo me lo pondré y haré lo que tu quieras…

La mire sonriendo, no se porque. Ella era ese tipo de puta, la que cumplía tus fantasías disfrazada. Negué con mi cabeza rápidamente.

-Me gusta lo que tienes puesto…

La vi que volvió a sonreír cálidamente y despacio se acercó a mi. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de verdad me gustaba esta clase de cosas?... Al sentir mi miembro completamente despierto, descubrí que si.

La veo caminar hacia una mesa de noche y la veo abrir un cajón, en el interior hay condones, está lleno, de muchos colores, toma unos cuantos y los tiende en la cama, al parecer se dio cuenta que no estaré poco tiempo.

Se subió a la cama y puso una pierna en cada lado de mi cuerpo, la sentí cálida y ardiente, jamás dejó de mirarme a los ojos, era hipnótico.

Levante mi cuello y la miré profundamente, se acercó demasiado y con una tierna voz inocente, me susurro al oído.

-Lo siento sensei… no he podido terminar mis tareas… lo siento mucho… como puedo hacer para aprobar la materia?...

Me prendí fuego… maldición, soy un maldito pervertido… Con solo una oración, estoy que exploto.

Su juego me estaba enloqueciendo, la tome de la cintura y la acerque completamente a mi cuerpo, quería destrozar su ropa, pero debía contenerme un poco.

-Eres una niña muy mala… Debo castigarte!...

Puso un rostro inocente y puro, como si de verdad fuera una alumna de secundaria, me estremecí completamente, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta… estaba condenado…

* * *

 _Bulma_

Sentí su miembro completamente duro bajó mi cuerpo, tenía la piel caliente y demasiado fuerte. Jamás en mi vida me habían agarrado de esa manera tan gentil, pero lujuriosa.

No sé quién demonios es este tipo, pero con solo rozarme ya me estaba prendiendo totalmente.

Solo le dije unas palabras y comenzó a besarme con tanta pasión, que me dolían los labios.

No suelen besarme en la boca, pues supongo que el ser puta les da asco y evitan tratarme así, sin embargo él no solo me toca con cuidado, si no que me besa y me acaricia como si fuera su novia.

Sin embargo su instinto animal se deja ver, me tira a la cama desesperado y lo veo quitarse la camisa con rapidez.

Por dios, su cuerpo es espectacular, su abdomen marcado, sus músculos, su pecho… Es un adonis tallado a mano.

Sigue besándome mientras toca mis piernas, creo que le gusta mucho el traje. A pesar de estar muy excitado, tiene cuidado con ellas, parece que disfruta tenerlas bajó de él.

-Sensei… que hace?... yo soy una niña virgen…

-Ya no lo serás… es esto o desapruebas... tu eliges…

Lo veo sonreír, creo que es un especie de pervertido que le gustan las colegialas, no se porque demonios me estoy excitando con este personaje, será el karma tal vez?...

Está tocando demasiado profundo, levanta mi falda y frota mi intimidad, me estoy humedeciendo bastante, sus manos son un sueño.

Lo veo besarme descepado mis senos, gracias mamá, heredé lo mejor de ti. Es imparable, me estoy desarmando, me derrite cada vez que pasa su lengua caliente por mi piel, esto es un hombre y me está gustando bastante.

Ya ha jugado mucho conmigo, si no hago algo seré dominada completamente y no soy yo la que debe recibir placer, sino él.

Cambio de roles, es necesario. Lo empujo un poco, gruñe enojado al sacarle mis montes grandes de su boca, pero es importante que comience a sentirme él a mi.

Me pongo de rodillas y lentamente me subo arriba suyo nuevamente, debo tocarlo, complacerlo, hacer que pierda la cabeza, debo conseguir más dinero como sea.

Beso su cuello y lo veo quitarse su pantalón, veremos que tienes ahí que golpea tanto, es hora de que haga valer tu dinero.

Estoy cegada, no puedo casi respirar, su miembro es demasiado grande para mi novia, pero escucharlo gemir y gruñir de esa manera, me encantan.

No puede resistirlo, me levanta de un solo movimiento y me sube su cuerpo, es increíble lo excitado que está y lo mucho que me gusta, jamás pensé que algún día, este personaje me traería tanto placer.

No deja de tocarme, de acariciarme, de besarme, cariño, soy una puta, no hace falta el buen trato….

No se detiene, me hace escapar intensos gemidos involuntarios, por primera vez no estoy fingiendo, no se como lo hace, pero lo hace y me encanta.

Siento sus dedos sobre mi entrada, los mueve como un experto, maldición, estoy cayendo profundamente en sus juegos, pero no puedo dejarme vencer.

Intentó detenerlo con caricias, pero solo me prendo peor, esto es malo, siento que perderé la cabeza en cualquier momento, me siento como una niña y no como la puta profesional que soy…. Esto es malo, muy malo…

 _Vegeta._

Siento su piel estremecerse, me derrito con cada gemido que sale de su boca. Se que está fingiendo, que lo hace para complacerme, sin embargo, no puedo evitar excitarme más.

Está mujer es demasiado para mi, me está volviendo loco, actúa de verdad como una niña virgen que se prende con mis caricias.

Lo sé, sería muy idiota si pienso que es real, pero no me importa, me está atormentando completamente.

No lo resisto, sus juegos son demasiados provocativos, necesito estar dentro de ella ahora mismo.

La veo sonreír, me está autorizando a entrar, la mujer sabe lo que hace. La recuesto suavemente en la cama, tomó uno de los condones que dejó en la sábanas y me pongo uno, levanto sus piernas y sin pensar un momento más, me deslizo como un adolescente desesperado en su interior.

Es cálida, suave, demasiado para un viejo cazador como yo. Se ve pura, una niña y a pesar de que no soy un pedofilo y jamás tocaría a una niña de verdad, me encanta esta situación.

No puedo dejar de embestirla, escucharla gemir de esa manera me pone frenético, sigue fingiendo, me encanta que lo hagas…

Me levantó un instante y la doy vuelta, tiene un cuerpo angelical, mezcla de lujuria y pureza, me hipnotiza, verla mecerse, chocar contra mi pelvis de forma descarada y brutal, ya no aguanto…

No lo puedo evitar, aprieto su piel dejando marcas rojas y la penetró con fuerza al escucharla gritar.

Me llama "Sensei", me pide más fuerte, ,me está matando, estoy en el paraíso… No puedo resistirlo más, se que dure poco, pero no te preocupes… la noche recién comienzo para nosotros.

* * *

Kyabe salió de la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Suspiro cansado y miró hacia el living del lugar.

Al verlo vacío, se acercó a mostrador y sonrió calmando.

-Oiga… Recuerda el hombre que estaba conmigo?... Sabe si se fue hace mucho?...

Piccolo abrió un ojo y sonrió.

-Él está en la habitación número 2… Hace cuatro horas… Si quieres espéralo en el lobby, puede hacerlo… La bebida aquí es gratis para los clientes habituales…

-Maldito perro… menos mal que no quería… -Kyabe miró a Piccolo y sonrió. -Bueno… aún no somos clientes…

El hombre de cabello verde sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo creo que lo serán…

[…]

-Kyabe… despierta…

El muchacho de 20 años abrió sus ojos despacio y bostezo de forma grotesca. Levantó la mirada y vio por una de las ventanas de lugar, que el sol resplandecía completamente.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Vegeta enojado.

-Maldito perro!... Es de día!... Estuviste toda la noche con una mujer en su cuarto?, menos mal que no quieras!...

Vegeta se sentó en el sillón y miró el suelo. El lugar estaba desierto, algunos hombres salían de las habitaciones, acomodaban sus ropas y se marchaban rápidamente.

Suspiro pesado. Había pasado más de 8 horas con una mujer, descansando brevemente, recargando energías, para luego volver a tener sexo.

Jamás en su vida le había pasado algo similar, estaba loco… completamente.

-Kyabe… Tengo un problema…

-Mira, no te hagas el idiota!... Ahora me invitas a desayunar!. No tengo un centavo!...

Vegeta se giró y miró a los ojos de Kyabe en silencio. Suspiro y aparto su mano.

-Creo que salí de ese cuarto algo enamorado…

El hombre más joven abrió sus ojos alarmante. Se puso de pie, saludo a Piccolo cortésmente y tomó de la mano a Vegeta, arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

Lo empujó por la vereda de la ciudad, en donde la gente ya comenzaba a salir para comenzar sus quehaceres y lo acorralo en una pared, cuando cruzaron la calle.

-Estás loco?, que demonios te pasa?!... Como vas a decir una estupidez tan grande como esa?... Es solo sexo Vegeta!, tu mismo me lo dices siempre…

Vegeta estaba en silencio, él tampoco entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Levantó la mirada y vio hacía él prostíbulo más famoso de la ciudad. Agudizó su sentido y pudo notar la ventana grande, aquella con cortinas naranjas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La hermosa peliazul miró a través del cristal y vio en la calle al hombre que la había llenado de placer toda la noche.

Apretó su puño con odio y con total indiferencia, cerró rápidamente la cortina, pidiéndole al universo, no volver a verlo jamás.

Vegeta sonrió nuevamente, miró a Kyabe y trato de sonar calmado.

-Solo era una broma… necesito dormir…

Kyabe miró a los ojos negros de Vegeta y suspiró calmado, de verdad se había asustado, lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre, era enamorarse de una puta.

Levantó su brazo y apretó el cuello de Vegeta sonriente.

-Vamos a desayunar… festejemos que tuvimos la mejor noche… Quiero que me cuentes todo!

-Olvídalo.. los caballeros no cuentan sus aventuras privadas…

-Vamos, eso es cuando se trata de una dama, está era una puta!... A las putas no le importa nada de eso!... Yo si te contare todo!

Vegeta miró el suelo y sonrió. Era cierto, aquella mujer era una puta, una mujer cualquiera, sin embargo, se había apoderado de todo sus sentidos por completo.

Decidió quedar en silencio y caminar hacía una cafetería, escuchando la historia que su amigo le contaba.

 **[...]**

Bulma miró el suelo enojada. El agua recorría su piel, mientras el jabón intentaba quitar el olor especial que ese hombre había dejado en su cuerpo.

Miró con rabia su mano y pensó unos cuantos minutos lo que había pasado. El hombre la había embestido toda la noche y al irse, tomó su mano y la beso como un caballero.

Que clase de idiota trata a una puta como a una dama?... Un imbécil, no había duda.

-Debo olvidarme de esto… Si vuelve, me negare, le diré que estoy ocupada… No puedo volver a bajar la guardia… mi futuro está en riesgo…

La hermosa mujer de cabello azul tomó su esponja y con brusquedad, frotó su mano, lo único que quería , era quitar aquel recuerdo de su mente.

* * *

-Maldita sea!...

Vegeta golpeó la pared con odio. Ya era la sexta vez que iba al prostíbulo y la luz de la habitación 2, estaba encendida.

No importaba la hora, ni el momento, ni él día, ella siempre estaba ocupada. Kyabe lo observaba completamente irritado.

Cada vez que Vegeta veía a su niña de disfraces ocupada, se enojaba y lo obligaba a salir del lugar.

Él si quería quedarse, pero Vegeta no lo dejaba. Lo arrastraba hacia un bar y bebían hasta el amanecer, completamente enojados y frustrados.

Esto ya era demasiado extraño, Vegeta tenía un comportamiento anormal para Kyabe.

Dos semanas y no había podido estar con ninguna mujer por culpa de su compañero, algo estaba mal.

-Vegeta, ya deja eso!. Vamos a la calle… Pronto terminan las vacaciones, debemos volver a nuestra vida!. No podemos perder el tiempo aquí!

-No!... Yo quiero verla a ella!...

-Está bien, intentémoslo una vez más, pero si está ocupada, toma otra mujer, son todas iguales!

Vegeta levantó la mirada enojada y gruñó con odio.

-Ella no es igual a las demás…

Ambos hombres volvieron a entrar al "Real Fantasy". Vegeta comenzó a respirar con profundidad, al ver a un hombre salir de la habitación número 2 y que la luz se apagaba.

Se acercó al mostrador y puso 1000 yenes rápidamente.

-Quiero la dos….

Piccolo miró al hombre y sonrió.

-Está ocupada…

-La luz está apagada!...

-Ella ya tiene un cliente programado…

Vegeta apretó los dientes con odio. Él quería a su pequeña colegiala como sea. Suspiro pesadamente y trato de hablar, pero la hermosa mujer de cabello azul lo interrumpió.

-Está bien Piccolo… me han cancelado recién… Estoy… -La chica suspiró nerviosa y ansiosa. -Estoy libre…

Vegeta se giró y sonrió completamente. Se olvidó completamente de todo, de su enojo, del tiempo que la fue a buscar y no la pudo tener, de los hombres que salían de su cuarto, de todo.

Tenía de nuevo a la hermosa mujer de cabello azul y era todo lo que le importaba.

[…]

Bulma sentía su corazón arder. Otra vez venía por ella aquel hombre y a pesar de que se había negado completamente, no podía resistirlo más.

Decidió darle a su cuerpo uno noche de placer egoísta, en donde ella podía gozar tranquila y sentir unos fuertes orgasmos.

Pero sería la última, se lo había jurado….

* * *

Vegeta salió del cuarto de la mujer de cabello azul con su corazón ardiendo, su cuerpo temblando, su piel erizada y una inmensa sonrisa.

Vio a Kyabe sentado en el sillón, dormido y suspiro. Estaba mal, muy mal, pero cada vez que sus manos tenían el privilegio de tocar a esa hembra, se moría una parte de su razonabilidad.

Despertó a su eterno compañero y sonrió.

-Vamos… Esta fue la última vez… lo prometo…

El muchacho miró fijo a los ojos a su amigo y lo entendió. Sería la última vez, hablaba en serio y conocía muy bien la razón… de verdad su amigo se había enamorado de aquella mujer.

Se puso de pie, saludaron a Piccolo amigablemente y se despidieron de aquel bendito y maldito lugar.

Cumplir las fantasías a veces es hermoso… pero a veces puede ser una realidad amarga y dolorosa.

Ambos se miraron, ya fuera del prostíbulo y suspiraron. Kyabe susurro.

-Listo para comenzar en tu nuevo trabajo?…

Vegeta se giró, miró la ventana de la hermosa mujer de cabello azul y recordando la promesa que le hizo de no volver por allí, suspiro derrotado.

-Listo para seguir adelante… como siempre…

Caminaron en silencio, algo se había roto dentro de Vegeta, pero lo mejor era no tocar jamás ese tema…

* * *

 _2 mese después…._

Vegeta bajó del autobús y miró hacia adelante. Las puertas inmensas de su nuevo trabajo estaban abiertas y lo esperaban con entusiasmo.

Camino un poco nervioso, jamás pensó que estar vestido de aquella manera lo haría sentir tan avergonzado.

Pues, su humilde traje, no encajaba para nada con aquel lugar lleno de lujosos pasillos y delicadas decoraciones.

Aún así, él no cambiaría su forma jamás, él era así y punto. Suspiro tranquilo y se introdujo rápidamente dentro de aquella institución, en donde de ahora en adelante, él llevaría a cabo su trabajo.

Camino por los pasillos observando lujoso edificio, bien cuidado, lleno de lujos y fue directo a la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

Se acomodo su pequeña corbata morada, aquella que había comprado hacía años y toco la puerta.

-Adelante!...

La voz de un hombre le dio permiso para entrar a aquel espacio pequeño pero bien lujoso, aquella oficina del hombre que lo había contratado por sus excelentes notas y su perfecto e impecable desempeño.

Vegeta entró rápidamente y sonrió respetuosamente.

-Buenos días… Usted es él señor Mr. Satán?...

El hombre de cabello negro y ojos celeste sonrió y se acercó contento a Vegeta.

-Señor Yasai!, que gusto verlo!. Es usted ,muy parecido a su padre!, pase por favor, siéntese!

Vegeta asintió despacio con la cabeza. Se sentía orgulloso de saber que había conseguido aquel trabajo por sus propios métodos y no por ser hijo de…

Se sentó tranquilo y comenzó una amigable charla con él hombre de traje verde. Ambos comenzaron a tomar un té, mientras él hombre de barba fina, le explicaba a Vegeta como sería su puesto de trabajo en aquel prestigioso lugar.

-Bien, si hay algo que necesites, no dudes por favor en decírmelo!... Está escuela es una de la más prestigiosas… Aquí hay gente de alta sociedad, que pagan mucho dinero por que sus hijos tengan la mejor educación…

Vegeta miró el suelo y se puso un poco nervioso, si su jefe se llegara a enterar el fetiche oculto que tenía por las mujeres con disfraz de colegialas, de seguro no lo contrataría.

Sonrío falsamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, lo haré… Amo enseñar… Es lo que más me gusta!. Me gradué muy joven y di lo mejor para poder conseguir un puesto en esta escuela!... Gracias…

-Bien, hay una consejera, puedes contar con ella para lo que necesites, ella se ocupa de guiar a los profesores nuevos y los alumnos, a si que por favor, cualquier cosa, habla con ella o conmigo hasta que te adaptes!

-Si, lo haré, gracias.

-Bien, debes saber, que aquí tratamos a todos los alumnos por igual, pero no puedo negarte que hay algunos que destacan más que otros, ellos son los "privilegiados" y tratamos de que siempre estén cómodos…

-No le regalare la nota a nadie…

-No, no hablo de eso, ellos en verdad no lo necesitan… Son los becados, que estudian y se esfuerzan mucho por estar aquí, no digo que les regales nada, solo que si fallan en algo, les des una segunda oportunidad, ellos de verdad lo merecen…

-Vegeta miró hacía la ventana y suspiro.

-Está bien, analizaré cada caso en particular.

-Es excelente!... Gracias, a veces los profesores se niegan, pero los niños no son malos!... Además , debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros!... Por eso la consejera es tan importante aquí… Ella es un ejemplo para todos, una mujer íntegra y muy decente, cuenta con ella siempre.

Vegeta asintió tranquilo y se puso de pie cuando vio a su nuevo jefe que le abría la puerta.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte las instalaciones y tu nuevo curso. Ahora están en educación física, pero los becados, están en una clase especial, te los presentare mientras….

El joven de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de su director. Miró con determinación todo el lugar, pensando y analizando cada cosa que se le venía a la mente.

De repente se detuvo al ver al director que saludaba despacio y muy formalmente. Levantó la cabeza y vio la espalda de una hermosa mujer con el cabello recogido y a lado de ella, una niña con uniforme que hablaban tranquilas.

El señor Mr Satán se giró y miró a Vegeta.

-Te presentare a la consejera y a una de las becadas, la mejor de toda la escuela…

Ambos hombres se acercaron y Vegeta comenzó a temblar con brusquedad , mientras sentía el corazón latir con fuerza.

De repente su mundo se vino abajo mientras veía a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente.

Ambas damas se miraron en silencio y completamente serias. El director sonrió y presentó a las mujeres.

-Vegeta, ella es Liana Trip, es la consejera de la escuela -Dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba a una hermosa mujer madura de cabello rojo. - Y ella es la señorita Bulma Brief, una de las mejores alumnas de toda la institución… -El hombre sonrió y miró a las mujeres. -Él es el señor Vegeta Yasai, el profesor nuevo que dará química…

Bulma miró a su madrina profundamente y está sonrió con falsedad. Miraron a los ojos al hombre y la mayor sonrió con cinismo.

-Un gusto conocerlo… señor…

Los tres se quedaron mirando en silencio, sin embargo, Vegeta miró totalmente shockeado a la hermosa niña de cabello azul que miraba hacia el costado, muy indiferente, en completo silencio…. Mientras pensaba con un horrible dolor en su pecho...

 _"A veces algunas fantasías… es mejor no volverlas realidad nunca…"_

Continuará….

*S.M: Sadomasoquismo.


	11. Real fantasy (2da parte)

_**Real fantasy (segunda parte)**_

 **Hola Hola!...SI LO SE!... ME ODIAN!, LO MEREZCO! SOY LO PEOR! JJjajaja**

 **BUENO, QUIERO CONTARLES QUE ESTOY VIVA!**

 **No morí, ni me enferme, pero como todos sabrán, en junio me opere y estuve de licencia mucho tiempo de mi trabajo, pero algún día tenía que volver y lo hice con todo!**

 **La verdad, es que estoy hasta el cuello de tanto trabajo, pero sabia que seria así!**

 **Les cuento, que tengo vacaciones hasta el 1ro de noviembre y luego, desapareceré nuevamente.**

 **Tengo 4 eventos muy importante en este mes, muchos proyectos con mis niños y seguimos!...**

 **Es por eso que estos 4 días, se los voy a dedicar a ustedes y a nadie mas!, soy solo suya!jajajja**

 **Luego me volveré a ausentar y no podré escribir casi nada, pero tratare, sin prometer nada, de escribir en algún momento y subir capítulos para ustedes!**

 **En unos minutos, subiré la segunda y tercera parte de Real Fantasy y el día jueves, la cuarta y última!. Este one short, que lo escribí junto con mis niñas, Narin y Jaydy, nos quedo super largo, así que, esperen no mas la obra de arte que han hecho!**

 **Dejo avisado, que los one short de "Inspirazione", quedaran pausados por el momento, ya que no tengo tiempo para dedicarles y solo me concentrare en "Retribución" y "Que paso ayer?".**

 **Falta poco para que termine Que paso ayer?, así que es probable que continúe con esa, para dejar solo Retribución y poder dedicarle todo mi tiempo.**

 **Así que bueno, están avisadas, ya que fui solo suya en los meses anterior, ahora debo dedicarle todo mi tiempo a mi trabajo, a mi casa, y mi hijo.**

 **Sin embargo, saben muy bien que siempre voy a tratar de regalarles un poco de mis letras, porque jamás abandono ningún proyecto!**

 **En un rato subo la segunda parte de Real Fantasy, no me pidan etiqueta, porque en un rato me tengo que ir a trabajar y no puedo hacerlo.**

 **Narin y Jaydy serán administradoras provisorias, si quieren le piden etiquetas a ellas, jejeje...**

 **Bueno, como siempre, les agradezco infinitamente por la paciencia y por esperarme, tratare de andar mas seguido por acá, pero bueno, el trabajo me exige muchísimo y debo cumplir por todos los meses de licencia.**

 **Gracias de todo corazón, las quiero y prometo esta noche, después del trabajo, subir algún capítulo!**

 **Gracias totales! Las quiero siempre!**

 **#TIALUXIAFOREVER **

* * *

Vegeta bajó la mirada mientras entraba al salón de clases. La verdad, tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir.

Optó por hacer lo mismo que aquellas dos mujeres, guardar silencio, mientras su cabeza procesaba toda la información.

Aquella no era una situación buena en ningún sentido. Se había acostado con una niña, con una menor de edad y que era peor, estaba completamente enredado en sus hilos llenos de lujuria y perversión.

Jamás se había dado cuenta de su edad, ni el porque el uniforme sexual le quedaba tan perfecto.

Miró a sus alumnos con cuidado y luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, busco con la mirada a aquella mujer, no, aquella niña que lo había hecho perder la compostura totalmente.

Tragó fuertemente cuando sintió su cuerpo temblar, allí estaba ella, completamente ajena a todo, en el último asiento, mirando por la ventana, sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que ocurría, como si no pasara nada, como si no significaran nada.

Estaba hermosa, con aquel uniforme azul de escuela y su vincha de color rojo. Con una mirada tierna e inocente.

Pensativa, excluida, reservada. Parecía una niña pura e inocente. Jamás podría llegar a asociarla con aquella mujer que conoció en el prostíbulo, aquella hembra llena de experiencia sexual, una diosa en la cama.

El hombre se sentó tranquilo en el asiento del escritorio, mientras le pedía a sus alumnos que sacaran sus libros y lo abrieran en una pagina especifica.

Luego de dar la consigna, se quedó en silencio esperando aquel movimiento de la chica.

Bulma miró su libro, lo abrió despacio y se dispuso a escribir y terminar su tarea.

"-Ella es Bulma Brief, una de las mejores alumnas de todo la escuela, una niña prodigio!..."

Las palabras del director resonaron en sus oídos como una completa burla. Una prostituta era una niña prodigio, entonces que hacía desperdiciando su talento en aquel lugar?...

Cómo fue que ocurrió?, Siendo una de la mentes brillantes, como dejaba su madre que terminará en aquella situación?

Y lo peor, la amada consejera de la escuela, era la madame del prostíbulo, la manager, la que de seguro le quitaba el dinero que con su cuerpo ganaba.

Que no era aquello muy injusto?. Vegeta apretó su puño con ira. Era muy injusto. La niña era obligada a trabajar y completamente explotada.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal y él no podía permitirlo. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje rápidamente a su amigo, avisando que a la noche, volvería al "Real Fantasy", pues había mucho que debía aclarar….

…

La campana sonó finalmente y Bulma cerró su libro. Lo guardo despacio en la mochila, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante de su nuevo profesor.

No quería mirarlo, lo último que deseaba en ese momento, era exponer aquellos sentimientos que se había obligado a reprimir.

Era una pesadilla, ella creyó que finalmente dejaría de ver a ese hombre que se había apoderado no solo de su cuerpo, sino que de su corazón.

Pensó fielmente que jamás lo volvería a ver y ahora, ahora debía enfrentar una oscura realidad.

Él no sólo había descubierto que era una niña, sino que ahora sería su profesor. Apretó con odio su mochila y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Intento caminar hacia la puerta, pero una voz gruesa la detuvo enseguida.

-Señorita Brief… Puedo hablar con usted?...

Bulma se giró despacio y miró al responsable de que su cuerpo tiemble con fuerza. Apretó sus labios y sonrió falsamente.

-Si profesor… dígame que desea…

Vegeta sentía su pecho arder, la chica era demasiado provocativa para él, pero sabía que debía controlarse, de ahora en más, era su profesor, ya nunca más volvería ser su cliente.

Camino hasta donde estaba la muchacha y la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero hablar con tus padres…

Bulma sonrió de nuevo y miró a su alrededor. Una vez segura que la última de sus compañera haya salido del salón, miró a Vegeta con un rostro frío y sombrío.

-A mis padres?... para qué necesita ver a mis padres profesor?...

Vegeta miró a su alrededor también y cuando vio que estaban solos, se acercó a Bulma y hablo firme.

-Por qué haces eso?... Acaso estas loca?, como una niña de 17 años trabaja de esas cosas…

Bulma levantó la mano en señal de alto y miró con odio a Vegeta.

-No sigas… Ni se te ocurra intentar siquiera juzgar lo que yo, TU alumna, hago con mi vida privada… Si dices algo más, me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarle a todo el mundo que te acostaste conmigo y créeme… no quieres eso… Soy mujer y soy menor, será pan comido acusarte de violación… Déjame en paz!...

Bulma intentó irse rápidamente del aula, pero un profesor furioso la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Acaso me está amenazando?... Eres una descarada!, yo no tenía ni idea de que tenias 17 años!

-No parecías muy curioso tampoco… sin embargo me pediste que me vistiera como una niña!... Que pasa profesor… Acaso desea a sus alumnas?:..

Vegeta tragó con fuerza y soltó a Bulma.

-Eso no es así…

-Mira, no me importa lo que hagas… Aquí eres mi profesor, uno que no debe meterse en la vida privada de las alumnas, limítate a hacer tu trabajo y yo a estudiar… tu no arruinaras mi vida!... He hecho miles de cosas desde hace 4 años y no dejaré que un entrometido me diga que está bien o mal!

Vegeta trató de tomarla de nuevo, pero Bulma se alejó. Apretó la mano con odio.

-Cómo puedes decirle vida privada?, te están usando para que te acuestes con hombres y ganes dinero!

-A mi nadie me usa... todo lo que que hago, lo hago porque quiero… Ya te dije, no te metas conmigo!, yo no me meteré en su vida profesor!

-Bulma, no puedes hablar así!, tus padres saben de esto?.

Bulma suspiró con odio.

\- Solo déjame en paz!

Vegeta sintió una punzada horrible en el pecho. Se volvió a acercar a Bulma, pero la puerta del salón se abrió rápidamente. Una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo se asomaba y los miraba ambos.

Bulma volteó y vio a su tía sonreír.

-Pasa algo?...

Bulma negó despacio.

-No tía, el profesor solo me explicaba algo de la clase… nada más…

Vegeta miró a ambas mujeres que actuaban como si nada, pues sabía perfectamente que la mujer pelirroja, era una trabajadora sexual y la que dominaba a Bulma, sin embargo, no podía decir nada malo frente a ella.

Miró a la niña de cabello azul y la tomó del brazo. Susurro despacio en su oído.

-Puedo verte más tarde?... necesito aclarar esto…

Bulma rodó los ojos y vio que su tía se había ido. Suspiro con odio.

-Lo espero en el parque central a las 8… Solo aclararemos unas cosas y después no volveremos a hablar de este tema nunca más…

Bulma se zafo del agarre y salió rápidamente del lugar, dejando a su profesor con una extraña sensación en el pecho y un hilo de esperanza, quizás, solo quizás si él la ayudaba, Bulma dejaría aquella vida completamente…

* * *

Vegeta

Después de haber quedado en verme con Bulma, debía actuar. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, menos sabiendo que ella era obligada y explotada.  
Solo pensarlo me dan nauseas. Cómo era posible que existiera gente tan enferma que abusaba de las niñas y las obligaba a trabajar en sitios como ese?. No podía entenderlo.  
Tome mi saco y mis llaves, no llegare tarde a la cita, necesito respuestas, necesito que me explique.

Cómo era posible que trabajara ahí? Todo en ella era un misterio, si contaba con un carácter fuerte, por que se dejaba manipular por aquella mujer de cabello rojo?. Cuánto tiempo hacía que trabajaba en eso?. Qué vida debería tener para terminar ahí?.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no puedo creerlo, apenas tiene 17 años y ya es una experta en el arte del sexo, una diosa en la cama, capaz de ponerme duro con solo verla en ese uniforme, ese maldito uniforme que veré de ahora en más.

Seré capaz de controlarme?. Tan perdido estaba que no me percate que mi celular vibraba en mi pantalón, lo saque con cuidado y sin fijarme en el número conteste.

-Quién habla?

-Idiota!... ¿Cómo que pretendes volver a real fantasy?. No eras tú quien dijo que no volvería?

Kyabe, lo había olvidado por completo, le dije que volvería a ese lugar…

-Ahora no puedo contarte nada, pero prometo que lo haré.

-Estás bien?. No sueles comportarte así. No me vengas con que te has enamorado!

-Después hablamos…

-Vege…-colgué.

Veré a Bulma, me explicara las cosas y si es obligada y forzada por la madame del prostíbulo… Tomar a esa mujerzuela de cabello rojo y la mataré con mis propias manos.

Camino hasta la parada del autobús, odio cuando mi carro se avería. Pero bueno, es lo que pude conseguir sin tener que usar el dinero de mi padre.

El transporte no tardó mucho en llegar, pero para mí mala suerte no había lugares vacíos. Camino por en medio de la gente y me sostengo fuerte del barandal para no caerme, odio ir de pie.

Sé que lo que estoy pensando no es lo más correcto, pero es la mente más brillante de la escuela, no puedo permitir que trabaje en un lugar así.

Puede que no sea obligada, que en realidad está ahí por falta de dinero, pero hasta ahora la teoría más acertada es que sea obligada, si no fuera así, qué hace la madame en la escuela?. Seguro la mantiene vigilada para que no escape, y la explota por las noches.

Apreté con fuerza el barandal y mis ojos se oscurecieron. Que injusto suena todo esto.

Levante la mirada, estaba por llegar al mecánico para recoger mi auto, cuando vi una cabellera azul y un cuerpo parecido al de mi alumna, no iba sola, caminaba tomada del brazo con un hombre un poco más alto que ella.

Debo parecer idiota, pero baje corriendo.

-Bajo aquí!- le grité al conductor

-Lo siento, no puede bajar en una avenida.-él hombre me observaba por el retrovisor.

-Maldición, le he dicho que bajo aquí!. -Lo mire profundamente a los ojos por el espejo, amenazándolo pero aun así no cambió de opinión, no se detendría.

-Si quieres bajar, lánzate!. -Lo observe atento, abrir la puerta.

Y de verdad debo estar loco, porque me lance, debo agradecer mi excelente físico, de lo contrario podría haber caído y rodado por todo el pavimento.

Cuando mis pies por fin tocan firmemente el suelo sin tambalearme, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr por donde vi esa cabellera azul tan peculiar.

Cuando por fin logro verla disminuyo la velocidad y camino recuperando aire. Me acerco más a ella y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca, toco su hombro.

-Bulma!. - Escucho mi propia voz desesperada, como un eco. Ella se da la vuelta y me sonríe. No es ella, no es Bulma. -Lo siento, me confundí...

Su compañero me mira penetrante pero no dice nada. Me doy la vuelta y regresó por donde vine, con la mirada perdida.

Si, lo se, estoy completamente loco, la imagino en donde sea, esto se me está escapando de las manos... pero más loco y estúpido me siento por sentir celos de verla con otro hombre.

Al imaginarla caminar junto a alguien que no soy yo, la sangre me hirvió. No puedo permitir que este con otro hombre, y menos que trabaje en un prostíbulo, como sea, me la llevaré conmigo…

* * *

Bulma

Era extraño, mi madrina no suele citarme en algún lugar público. Más bien siempre vamos de la escuela al prostíbulo.

-Vamos a comer algo Bulma, te ves escuálida!. -Me dijo al salir de la escuela.

Nadie que nos viera salir juntas sospecharía de lo que escondemos. Las personas ignorantes del tema solo nos ven como la señorita Liana y su protegida prodigio.

Entramos al auto, ambas en silencio. Note, cierta incomodidad en la esencia de mi madrina, pero no me preocuparía por ello teniendo mis propios problemas.

Qué es lo que la vida quiere de mí?. No está acaso contenta con el destino de una puta que me había regalado?. Ahora esto?

Estoy al borde de un abismo, sea o no literalmente hablando. Mi doble vida peligraba con esta situación. Y lo peor era que eso pasaba a segundo plano en orden de importancia.

Mi mente solo volvía al hecho de que vería inevitablemente todos los días al hombre que me había brindado tanto placer, llegando a desear ser solo su puta.

Qué sucedería ahora? No podía siquiera hacer una suposición pues me parecía algo impredecible.

-Ese hombre es un peligro... -Mi tía frenó de golpe y se giró para hablar con bastante seriedad.

Estaba tan perdida en mi mente que no capto de inmediato lo que dice. Quién era el peligroso?.

-Qué dijiste?. -Pregunto confundida.

Liana abrió la puerta de su auto y prendió un cigarrillo.

-Él nos reconoció Bulma…

Siendo más claras las palabras de la mujer, comencé a entender. Sin embargo decido ignorar lo que ya sabía y fingir que no había hablado con él del tema.

-No lo creo, los hombres olvidan a sus putas… -Respondí con falsa tranquilidad.

-Crees que un hombre que insistió tanto para ser solo atendido por ti, olvidaría tu rostro?. - Estaba por responder, pero ella continuó. -Y está claro que también me reconoció a mi…

\- Yo... yo no lo creo. Si no nos habría delatado frente al señor Satán...

A pesar de que tengo la entera certeza de que él sí nos reconoció, no quería decírselo a mi madrina. Siento que decirle eso llevaba a revelar mis sentimientos y estos podrían salir a la luz.

Aquellos sentimientos que me niego a aceptar. Cómo puedo liberarme de esa sensación tan embriagante? Debo convencerme a mí misma que esto, no es amor, sino lujuria. He encontrado alguien que me hace sentir deseada y valorada. Una puta con suerte.

-Tal vez no lo hizo pero lo hará. No confió en él. -Me dice con un gesto preocupado. -Debemos sacarlo del juego…

-Eso crees tía?. -Pregunto insegura, mi mente supone sus planes, sintiendo inevitablemente un poco de miedo.

-Claro que sí!..

Algo extraño le sucede, actúa insegura, distraída. Observo que mi tía me mira detenidamente, acaso se dio cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos?...

No, no lo creo. Soy la mejor en el arte de fingir y eso abarca en todos los campos, sin embargo se que esta mujer puede leerme como un libro y hará lo que sea para dejarme al descubierto.

Siento sus palabras como navajas, como si ocultaran una espantosa advertencia. Miró sus ojos y escucho lo que dice finalmente.

-Estoy segura de lo que digo Bulma, confía en mí, tengo experiencia... Conozco a las personas, sé identificar cuando una situación es riesgosa. Y ahora podríamos perderlo todo. Mi puesto, mi respeto y sobre todo, lo más importante, tu futuro. Permitirías eso?

Finaliza su discurso con palabras que retumban en mis oídos. En verdad permitiré eso?

Si la mujer quería instalar inseguridad y malos pensamientos en mi mente, lo logró…

 **[...]**

Llego finalmente a la espera del encuentro. Me costó bastante persuadir a Liana de que iría a comprar algunas cosas personales, cuando en realidad iba a encontrarme con mi profesor.

Qué había de malo con encontrarse con un profesor? Pues todo, no era éticamente correcto el hecho en sí cuando no se trataban de clases particulares, pero lo peor se aplicaba en este extraño caso.

No tenía mucho que hablar con él. Más que aclararle que no me molestara o le iría mal.

Pero, por qué alejar a alguien que no demostraba tener malas intenciones?. Desconocía el motivo, pero algo le impedía pensar que Vegeta era malo.

Aunque él tampoco lo parecía... Él parecía un buen chico… Ese bastardo que me hizo mujer…

A los 14 años, perdí mi virginidad con el hijo del protector de las prostitutas. Él era un chico llamado Yasu, simpático y de bajo perfil, aparentemente bueno. Aunque sus intenciones no lo eran…

Él se había burlado de mí,me hirió con palabras que nunca olvidaré...

"-Ha sido un placer ser el primero. Aunque no creo que esto se vuelva a repetir… Nunca podría tener algo serio con una puta... Y lastimosamente, naciste como una... y probablemente así mueras…"

Jure con mi vida demostrarle lo contrario a aquel troglodita, nadie podía poner límites a vida.

Aquellas palabras dolieron más que cualquier insulto, no importaba mi virginidad, ni nada, por el contrario, ese fue mi inicio en este mundo, yo lo utilice como puntapié. Sin embargo, fueron sus palabras las que me impulsaron hacia arriba y prometí que ese no sería mi destino.

Cuando mi madre murió, mis madrinas me adoptaron y trataron de criarme entre todas, no las juzgo, hicieron lo que pudieron, me llenaron de amor y de cosas materiales, pero cuando Yasu dijo aquello, yo sentí que debía ganarme la vida, ser independiente y solo así, poder escapar de esta vida, sola tome esta decisión, y ellas no pudieron hacer nada para detenerme.

Yo trabajaría, ganaría dinero e iría a la universidad. A la mejor de todas. Viajaría por el mundo, sería la mejor y no había nada que pudiera detenerme.

Ese es mi plan y jamás dejare que nadie me siga viendo como una puta, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, ese no sería mi destino y lo prometí… ante las palabras de Yasu.

Sin embargo, volviendo a la realidad, se que Vegeta podría ser peligroso para mi futuro, sé que debo escuchar a la tía Liana, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sus intenciones, no son como ella dice.

Pero… Y si él quiere descubrirme?. Qué pasaría conmigo?. Nunca podría entrar en la universidad, mi imagen sería terrible!.. Y si eso pasa, jamás saldría del prostíbulo…

No!.. no puedo permitirlo, debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas… Debo despejar mi mente… Debo esperarlo y aclarar las cosas!... Y si él planea algo malo… Simplemente haré lo que dijo mi tía… Sacarlo del juego!...

 **[...]**

Cuando Vegeta bajó del auto, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, las piernas le temblaban.

Estaba a punto de hablar con la mujer que provoca sus más perversos deseos. Pero no permitiría que se notara, si algo sabía de mujeres, es que les gustaba un hombre seguro.

Cómo es que todavía le interesaba la chiquilla?. El hombre obviaba en ese instante la verdad, ella era su alumna, una menor.

Simultáneamente, Bulma levantó la mirada y vio a su maestro llegar, el hombre caminaba nervioso aunque era imposible notarlo, pues se ocultaba muy bien bajo su seguridad y alta autoestima.

Al cruzar miradas ambos se conectaron por un segundo, él sintió que ella se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no fue así.

Se colocaron cara a cara. Sin embargo, ninguno sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. Dado que romper el hielo era un reto difícil de cumplir, uno tuvo que ceder, y esa fue Bulma, quien luego de carraspear se decidió a dar por iniciada la conversación.

Vegeta no pudo evitar notar que ella lucía hermosa, que la luz alumbraba su lado más bello y la ventisca de aire corriendo hacía que su camisa escolar se moldease a su cuerpo.

-Y bien?mm -Preguntó ella sonando fría.

-Te ves tan hermosa... -Vegeta dudo, sin embargo la joven no escuchó la imprudencia que había salido de la boca del hombre, o eso creía él.

El hombre quería respuestas, las deseaba en verdad, pero no tenía idea de cómo obtenerlas. Además, realmente se veía hermosa, tanto que lo desconcentraba de su objetivo original.

-No vinimos a hablar de lo hermosa que me veo, o si?... En qué momento me dirá lo importante?. Bulma lo cuestiono y Vegeta no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido al sonrojarse intensamente en respuesta, ella sí había oído.

Ella estaba demasiado fuera de sí, actuaba insegura, meticulosa, fría. Aunque eso no le impedía experimentar sensaciones maravillosas brindadas por la cercanía de su maestro.

Cuando oyó el halago por parte de Vegeta sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, a pesar que esos calificativos hacia su persona solía oírlos a menudo, pero la diferencia en esta situación es que en él se oían sinceras.

Aun así las palabras de su madrina resonaban en su cabeza y la decían estar atenta Qué si él quería aprovecharse del secreto y sacar ventaja?

-Bien… -El pelinegro se aflojó la corbata.

Cómo preguntarle eso? Era un tema delicado, buscó maneras y maneras de cómo decírselo hasta que halló respuestas en dejar salir cada duda de su mente.

-Dime Bulma Brief… Cómo terminaste en un… -No pudo continuar. No lo entendía, antes no le costaba trabajo decirlo, pero ahora que haría teniéndola en frente suyo?. -... Prostíbulo?. -Concluyó.

Él no deseaba que pensara mal o se sintiera mal, realmente necesitaba respuestas y la única manera era siendo totalmente honesto y directo, o por lo menos con un tema así de delicado.

Bulma exhaló soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, era el momento decisivo.

-Eso no te incumbe!... -Reprochó ella aun no dispuesta a soltar la verdad.

-Aunque no lo creas, me importa mucho!. -La miro a los ojos, quería tener la situación controlada y si veía su hermoso cuerpo no podría controlarse y la besaría. -Soy tu maestro!. Y necesito saber como mi alumna, la más inteligente terminó en un lugar así!

Estaba exaltado, no podía creer que se negaba a hablar, él podía ayudarla, solo él, pero no podía hacerlo si ella se negaba.

Ella lo observó atenta y no puedo evitar sonreír. Ahora el hombre decía ser su maestro. En verdad solo eso serían? Una parte suya estaba decepcionada por la relación que debían llevar. Por qué no podían ser más?... Sus pensamientos la traicionaban.

-"Maestro"... -Suspiró girando sus ojos del hartazgo. Estaba segura que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, ya sea con cualquier otro profesor de la escuela. Preguntas como esa.  
Después de todo era algo que debía aclarar, solo debía hacer de cuentas de que nunca había tenido contacto carnal con el hombre y este era solo un simple maestro que deseaba ayudarla. Sí, ayudarla y nada más!. -Te lo diré, pero solo porque no quiero malos entendidos ni problemas. -Comunicó ella. -Me escucharás? - preguntó aún sabiendo que él lo haría.

Vegeta se puso totalmente recto, el quería respuestas, pero ahora no estaba seguro si quería escuchar todas las veces que la chica había estado con alguien. Trago fuerte, si quería ayudarla, debía escucharla.

-Si… Lo haré!...

Bulma tragó saliva y pensó por donde iniciar. No quería dar más vueltas pero el nerviosismo le jugaba en contra. Toda la seguridad que tenía antes se fue por la borda.

El hombre notó que su alumna estaba nerviosa así como él, suspiró y tomó con suavidad su mano.

-Solo dilo, te escucharé!

Bulma abrió los ojos en respuesta y tembló involuntariamente ante el toque del hombre. Al rozar las pieles sintió un deja vú recordando la suavidad con la que la besaba. Sacudió su cabeza con brusquedad, y safo su mano rápidamente.

-Yo vivo ahí. - Confesó. - El prostíbulo es mi hogar, es mi madre, es mi padre, es mi hospital, mi infancia… -Explicó en pocas palabras.

El hombre quedó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Cómo debía reaccionar ante tal confesión? Es más, como ella nació allí? Porque su madre lo permitía?... Era enfermo!

Se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar en una solución.

-Quiero escuchar todo!...

Bulma suspiró. Sabía que lo que había dicho no era suficiente, él hombre quería más. Habló calmadamente.

-Mi madre, era una prostituta como yo. Se embarazó por accidente. Y nací yo... Desconozco el motivo por el cual mi madre no se marchó a otro lugar para criarme pero tampoco la juzgo, ella no vivió lo suficiente para preguntárselo… -Comentó bajando la cabeza.

Vegeta la miro... Su madre no vivía, como podía juzgar sin saber nada de ella.

-Y tu padre?. -Preguntó sin pensar.

-Pfff!... Qué padre?, es enserio?... Acaso no escuchaste?, mi madre era una prostituta!... No tengo idea de dónde está o quién es mi padre!... -Rió irónica.

Si ella tuviese un padre responsable, no estaría ahí.

El cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar... La situación de la chica era peor de lo que imagino... Se acercó a ella la tomó de los hombros y la abrazo! No podía siquiera imaginar la vida que había llevado.

La abrazo, olvido por un momento que había tenido intimidad con esa chica. Y fue el más sincero de los abrazos que dio en su vida.

-Por qué sigues ahí?. -Le preguntó deseoso de saber los verdaderos motivos.

Ella nunca pudo haber esperado una muestra de cariño sin asco del hombre. Él tocaba su piel libremente, sin pensar lo contaminada que podía estar. Él no la juzgaba, la comprendía. Podía ser ese hombre tan malo como le decía su tía?

"Por qué sigues ahí?" Le había preguntado él. Cómo debía responder a eso?... La cercanía se le hacía ya demasiado incómoda.

Por más que había intimado con muchos hombres nunca había compartido momentos de paz y de corazones sincronizados.

-Profesor… Acaso eso es lo que le molesta?. -Preguntó separándose de él un poco indignada.

Por más que no era una mala pregunta decidió reaccionar de esa manera. Las palabras de Lía le hacían estar alerta en cada instante.

Vegeta se separó de ella, no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía, después de todo ese era el lugar donde ella trabajaba.

-Perdóname, lo dije sin pensar... No me molesta nada, pero es extraño que sigas en ese lugar, puedes pedir una beca y vivir independiente.

-Ya tengo una beca. -Sonrió coqueta cambiando de actitud en un instante pero luego volvió a su actitud sería. -No puedo cambiar mis planes, todavía. Soy una niña y mientras tanto es mi obligación quedarme en mi hogar. -Dijo levantando los hombros.

-Es verdad! Eres una niña... Y no tienes que vivir en un lugar como ese, tu obligación es estudiar. No puedo creer que la maldita orientadora de la escuela te obligue a trabajar como prostituta!... Si es necesario, la denunciaré para que tu puedas estudiar. Eres una niña y como tal debes comportarte. Ese lugar no es para vivir.

De un golpe de nerviosismo, Bulma saltó en defensa a la mujer que fue como una segunda madre y su apoyo en malos momentos.

-Cuida lo que dices!... A mi madrina no la menciones!... Tu no sabes lo que ella es para mi!. Sí estuve con miles de hombres fue por mi propia decisión. Quizás tu conservadora mente quiere pensar que lo hice por el mal ejemplo que me dieron en mi CASA... pero no es así!. Es porque tengo aspiraciones y sueños, así tenga que acostarme con cientos de hombres más para lograrlo, lo haré!... -Gritó con prepotencia, no le importó siquiera las personas que se detenían a observarlos.

Quizá su madrina tenía razón. Vegeta haría algo contra ellas si no lo controlaban. Ahora lo comprobó con las blasfemias que la mente del hombre creó en un día.

-Qué ironía que un prostíbulo sea un lugar correcto para tener sexo, pero no para vivir!... Pero dígame señor profesor, cuál es el lugar digno para una niña como yo?. -Preguntó sarcástica. Sin imaginar que la respuesta del pelinegro la dejaría sin habla.

-Conmigo!, CONMIGO SERÍA PERFECTO!... - Vegeta gritó con odio, tomándola de los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente.

No pudo soportarlo, cómo era posible que defendiera a esa mujer?. No conocía las razones, pero le hervía la sangre. Debía sacarla de ahí. Ella no tenía que continuar con esa vida.

-Con… contigo?...

-SI!... Yo puedo darte una mejor vida!... Sin tener que acostarte con viejos asquerosos que tocan tu piel por unos pocos billetes!... Yo puedo devolver tu dignidad y hacer que jamás la tengas que regalar a nadie!... Yo puedo darte todo!...

Bulma sintió que Vegeta la zarandeaba tomándola de los hombros gritándole que cambiaría su destino. Ya no prestaba atención a lo que él decía. Estaba impactada por la propuesta. Nunca antes, se habían preocupado tanto por ella.

Miró los ojos del hombre, había una remota posibilidad, una visión de un futuro experimentando lo que llaman amor junto a él.

Tuvo verdaderos deseos de decir que si, besar sus labios y entregarse a la romántica situación. Como en una maldita película llena de romance irreal.

Tenía la afirmativa en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo, el diablo apareció en forma de recuerdo. Rememorando las palabras de su madrina.

Vegeta se sentía tenso ante la expectativa y presionó a Bulma para lograr su objetivo.

-Bulma... solo tienes que decir que si!... -La tomó de la mano y le sonrió. -Yo te ayudare, yo quiero hacerlo!... Si me lo permites, te daré un lugar digno donde vivir y dejar en tu cabeza la única preocupación que es estudiar!... Te comprare todo lo que necesites, te ayudare en lo que más pueda… Solo debes decir que si…

"Podríamos perderlo todo... tu futuro"...

La voz de Lía resonaba repitiendo una y otra vez aquella frase al compás de los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Te apoyare en tus planes... Con tu inteligencia, irás a la mejor universidad, yo lo pagaré todo… Solo dime que si…

Las palabras de Vegeta no ayudaban, ella no le prestaba atención, estaba perdida en sus decisiones.

-Estas demente... -Respondió soltando su mano, dejando caer lágrimas llenas de una extraña ilusión. Camino sin detenerse, huyendo de aquellos planes demasiados irreales.

Acaso era él ahora el que quería hacer realidad sus fantasías?... La respuesta la llenó de miedo y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás…

Dejando a Vegeta solo bajo la sombra del gran árbol del parque central. Pero él... No la siguió, espero ahí, en silencio, muy en el fondo lo sabía, ella aceptaría. Había esperanza en su corazón…

 _Continuará..._


	12. Real fantasy (3ra parte)

_**Real fantasy (tercera parte)**_

 **Hola Hola!... Como va?... Bueno, aquí les dejo la tercera parte de Real Fantasy!**

 **Ya estamos trabajando con Narin y Jaydy para terminarlo entre hoy y mañana.**

 **Espero que sea hoy.**

 **Espero que les guste, esta parte fue hecha por Narin y Jaydy, yo solo hice la limpieza. Trabajaron muy duro y debo decir que estoy orgullosas de ellas.**

 **Espero que les guste y ya estoy en marcha con la última parte!**

 **Bien, gracias como siempre, las quiero!**

 **#TiaLuxia 3**

* * *

Vegeta sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y marcó a su compañero de vida. Debía mover sus piezas y sacar a esa mujer de aquel prostíbulo, más ahora que tenía esperanza de que ella aceptaría.

-Kyabe.

-Vegeta?. Qué pasa?

-Necesito verte.

-Ahora?

El pelinegro camino a su auto con una sonrisa enorme, no sabía porque pero el saber que tendría a esa hembra solo para él, lo hacía sentir bien.

Subió a su auto y comenzó a manejar mientras confirmaba la cita con su amigo.

-Si ahora… tengo algo que contarte…

* * *

Estaba ofuscada. Cómo es que el hombre se atrevió a proponerle semejante cosa?. Es que no pensaba acaso?

Desde luego que era una buena propuesta, claro si fuesen distintas situaciones, para empezar ella era su alumna, luego también era una puta.

Y no cualquier puta, era una con sueños y deseos de progreso. Progreso que esperaba alcanzar con su propio esfuerzo y no con ayuda de un hombre.

Caminó con pasos rápidos y ruidosos, para llegar lo más antes posible a su casa, su lugar de trabajo.

Pero para su mala suerte se encontró con alguien que no esperaba y no deseaba ver.

Paragus, un hombre de aproximadamente 65 años, era un ex piloto que poseía una obsesión por las azafatas.

El hombre era bruto y no sabía diferenciar la realidad del show. Solo lo atendió una vez y le puso la cruz por los intensos dolores que causaba en ella su brutalidad, desde entonces lo rechazó constantemente, argumentando distintas excusas.

Pero hoy... No las tenía.

-Es agradable encontrarnos… No crees? - saludó el hombre a Bulma.

La peliazul giró la mirada, observando directo a Piccolo el cual levantó los brazos en señal de que nada podía hacer él para ayudarla esta vez.

Entonces, viéndose acorralada no tuvo más opción que atender al sujeto. Bulma caminó a la habitación y aburrida quitó el obvio traje que usaría con aquel asqueroso viejo.

Azafata…

Se cambió rápidamente y salió para su show. Cómo la rutina de todos los días y conociendo sus líneas de memoria las recitó exactamente.

-Señor desea algo?. -Preguntó contorneando sus caderas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro llevando una bandeja.

A los ojos del hombre ella estaba fogosa, deseosa de ser tomada. Sin embargo solo ella sabía lo cansada que estaba de hacer aquello, nadie más que ella misma entendía cómo deseaba que termine el show y cerrar el telón para poder caer rendida en sueño.

Paragus la observaba atento, Bulma le recordaba a una ex novia azafata que se llamaba Maron. La maldita que lo dejó plantado en el altar.

Cómo consecuencia del previo alcohol bebido se lanzó sobre Bulma para desquitar su furia.

La joven recibió al hombre sin sorpresa y se dejó caer en la cama fingiendo caras eróticas que odiaba poner.

Paragus la besaba con impetuosidad, mordiendo su piel causando incomodidad bien disimulada por la peliazul, pero el hombre no cesaba, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte tirando la piel de la joven llegando a lastimarla.

Ella se quejó del dolor, sin embargo Paragus no la escuchó, se levantó de golpe y con una cuerda intentó atar las manos de Bulma al respaldo de la cama.

Si había algo que detestaba era el sadomasoquismo, le recordaba a su madre. Rápidamente se escabulló para que el hombre no la matara, pero él la tomó bruscamente de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Quédate quieta maldita puta!. -Le susurró al oído.

El estrés la llevó a un límite, estaba harta, solo tenía ganas de abandonarlo todo. Su día fue sumamente cansador y ahora tenía que cumplir obligatoriamente con su rol de nacimiento.

Era una maldita puta, pero una de carne y huesos. Ella soñaba, cometía errores, se enamoraba y se cansaba.

Decidió luchar, decidió luchar al sentirse identificada con la situación de su madre. Imaginando que ese hombre podría ser igual que su desconocido padre, un idiota violento que se creía la gran cosa por humillar a una mujer. Pagar por sexo era peor que venderlo.

Llena de ira dio un golpe con el codo en el rostro del señor. Lo correría por irrespetuoso, no era la primera vez que corría a algún cliente.

Caminó molesta hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a abrirla, el hombre la empujó violentamente hacia el costado de la habitación quedando aprisionada, sin opción de escapar.

Supo que algo malo vendría…

* * *

-Vegeta ¿estás loco?!... Dónde pretendes meter a una niña MENOR DE EDAD Y TU ALUMNA? ¡No puedes actuar así!. -Kyabe caminaba de un lado a otro rascándose la cabeza, su amigo estaba loco.

Cómo se le ocurría querer sacar a una prostituta de su único hogar?. Si bien estaba de acuerdo que no era lugar para una menor de edad, discrepaba por completo con sacarla de ahí, si ella decidía estar ahí era decisión de ella misma, no de su amigo.

Miró a su compañero que bebía agua totalmente relajado, tenía que sacarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero cómo?.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró la respuesta. Se sentó a su lado y con una mano posada en la pierna de su amigo pregunto relajado.

-Dónde pretendes que viva?.

Vegeta reaccionó al tacto de su compañero y lo apartó, a veces su amigo era demasiado raro pero tenía razón.

Miró a su alrededor, era cierto, su cuarto contaba con tres habitaciones, una de ellas el baño, y la otra la cocina, el lugar era tan pequeño que apenas cabía el.

Observó atento el lugar, la cama a un lado de la puerta del baño, la cocina del otro lado, contaba con un pequeño frigobar de color rojo y un microondas para descongelar la comida.

No tenía sala, y solo tenía dos sillas de madera. Su armario era grande, pero no lo suficiente para que dos personas lo compartieran. Y lo que era peor… no le alcanzaba para más.

No tenía muchas opciones, la peor idea se le vino a la cabeza y era pedir dinero a su padre, lo cual no estaba en sus planes. Era eso o tener a Bulma viviendo en un lugar tan desastroso como su pequeño departamento.

Apretó con odio su puño, pero había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, se puso de pie, mientras era observado por su compañero de aventuras y camino hasta llegar a una silla donde su saco reposaba, saco su celular y marcó un número.

Luego de unos segundos, una voz gruesa sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola…. papá?….

Kaybe se levantó de golpe, miró a Vegeta completamente pálido y casi gritando susurro.

-Estás loco?!...

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza respondiendo a su amigo y continuó con la llamada. Mientras su compañero se arrancaba los cabellos y daba vueltas pensando en lo loco que su amigo debía estar.

-Si, a mi igual me alegra escucharte…. Si… bueno tengo un motivo…. Si, bien... papá. Allá te veo… si, iré con Kyabe… bien… adiós.

Vegeta colgó el teléfono y suspiró con odio. No podía hacer nada por su cuenta, pero debía hacer algo.

-Vamos Kyabe.

Tomo su saco y las llaves y ambos sujetos salieron rumbo a algún lugar.

[...]

La conversación con su padre había ido bien y a pesar de que odiaba el hecho de pedirle dinero, debía hacerlo, se alegró de ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo, y él por su parte estaba feliz de que su hijo lo buscara.

Había pasado tantos años donde él trabajó muy duro para darle un patrimonio a su hijo y a pesar de que se sentía orgulloso de que el primogénito hiciera las cosas por su cuenta, se sentía inútil por no poder darle lo mejor, pues él siempre se negaba. Pero ahora lo tenía frente a él, pidiendo su apoyo… A su hijo, su amado hijo.

Se miraron, era hora de despedirse se pusieron de pie y prometieron mantener el contacto. Con un abrazo paternal se despidieron.

-Hasta luego padre, gracias.

-No es nada hijo, dispones de lo que necesites, en tu cuenta tienes todo el dinero… nos vemos, adiós Kyabe, cuida de mi hijo.

El hombre bien parecido y casi idéntico a su hijo pero más viejo se dio la vuelta y camino.

-Es lo que intento señor…

Kyabe susurro recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amigo.

-Vamos a Real Fantasy...

* * *

Después de que Vegeta y su compañero de aventuras encontraran un departamento donde quería vivir con Bulma, se dirigieron a real fantasy.

Vegeta manejaba nervioso golpeando el volante con los dedos, esa declaración había salido de sus labios sin querer, pero era obvio que ese era el plan.

Llegaron al lugar y ambos hombres bajaron mirando detenidamente el sitio… pues sería la última vez que pisarían ese prostíbulo, o por lo menos Vegeta creía eso.

Entraron y Lía los recibió como siempre, el joven Kyabe la tomó entre sus brazos, queriéndola besar pero esta se negó. Vegeta rodó los ojos, su amigo sí que era estúpido.

Miro a Piccolo y este negó con la cabeza, miró el cuarto de la chica y vio la luz encendida. Se maldijo internamente por no llegar antes, dio una vuelta y se sentó a esperar. Debía hablar con la chica, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por ahora.

El tiempo pasaba y la peliazul seguía ocupada, su compañero hacía rato lo había abandonado, su cuerpo estaba cansado y los párpados le pesaban, quería volver a casa y dormir… pero debía esperar a Bulma.

Se obligó a estar despierto. A pesar de que sabía que los próximos días serian pesados pues debía mover algunas de sus cosas al departamento nuevo, mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, se puso de pie y caminó hasta Piccolo. Por qué tardaba tanto?. Lo miro a los ojos, pero antes de hablar vio salir a un hombre viejo del cuarto de la mujer, miró de nuevo al cobrador y sacó la cartera pidiendo verla.

-Bien, le avisaremos.

El hombre de cabello verde camino a la habitación de la chica asomó la cabeza y le notifico lo que pasaba.

-Tienes un cliente.

Vegeta miraba ansioso al hombre que después de un momento salió, lo miro y le devolvió el dinero.

-Lo siento, término por el día de hoy.

Vegeta tomó el dinero, su corazón se detuvo por un minuto, su sangre comenzó a hervir… había terminado por esa noche, tomó al sujeto de la camisa alzándolo por un momento, quería sacar la ira con él, pero sabía que ese sujeto no era más que un trabajador.

Lo soltó y caminó molesto a la salida, no podía hacer nada más que esperar… esperar al día siguiente y hablar con ella en la escuela….

A pesar de que al siguiente día, Bulma no se presentó a la escuela él decidió esperar, sabía que su propuesta había sido apresurada y la azulada tenía que pensarlo bien, el hecho de que ella no fuera a la escuela y se pensara las cosas le daba esperanza de que aceptaría, él era positivo, sabía que ella aceptaría.

* * *

Nunca en su vida fue tan humillada y ultrajada. Lo único que quedaba era retener sus lágrimas lo más que pudiera hasta que el hombre sin honor decidiera largarse de una vez.

Llevaba horas siendo abusada por un obsesivo y violento anciano que destruía sus sueños y sus ganas de vivir tocando asquerosamente su cuerpo.

No solo la penetraba dolorosamente haciendo a su cuerpo reaccionar con sangre, sino que también la dañaba en espíritu. Susurrándole humillaciones inhumanas que destruían su ser.

El suelo, la cama, la pared. Todo le parecía igual. De frente, por detrás. Todo le dolía igual.

Bruscas manos apretando y rompiendo su corazón a pedazos, corrompiendo su sana juventud y partiendo su soñador espíritu.

Qué era la dignidad? … Qué era dormir?... Quería rendirse al sueño, está demás decir que estaba muy cansada. Su cuerpo le rogaba perder y desmayarse un rato. Pero su poco orgullo le decía que debía ver al hombre partir, para poder llorar en paz.

Entonces, tal vez en ese momento podría ceder a los brazos de morfeo.

[…]

Miró con odio al sujeto que tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba tranquilo como si nunca hubiese violado a una chica.

Qué importaba!... Después de todo ella solo era una insignificante prostituta. No era igual que las otras mujeres, su baja autoestima le recordaba siempre que ella estaba muy por debajo de una mujer normal... Solo por haber nacido con el destino marcado. Un destino del cual aún no podía escapar.

Pero... cuando?. Cuando se liberaría de su mal dicha?... Acaso moriría primero antes de que llegase su tiempo de libertad?

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan ultrajada. Estaba deshecha. Tratando de recuperar su poca dignidad, se paró con dificultad, tomó una bata y cubrió su agredido cuerpo lleno de asquerosos fluidos ajenos.

Ni siquiera se había cuidado el asqueroso anciano!...

Llegó al centro de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, observando el desastre... el lugar del delito.

-Tienes un cliente. -Le notificó Piccolo entrando a la habitación.

No estaba mentalmente como para atender a nadie nunca más. Si lo hacía colapsaría para siempre.

-Estoy cansada, quiero dormir... -Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Aun conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. No era el momento todavía.

Una vez el hombre se retiró se dejó caer a la cama, muerta del cansancio y del dolor.  
Liberó sus lágrimas, las mismas que tenía acumuladas desde hace años. Por fin encontró el momento correcto para dejarlo salir.

Aquel fue un día muy agotador para la joven Bulma, pero fue el decisivo para que su destino por fin tomase otro camino.

* * *

2 días después…

Miles de cosas sucedieron en esos días. Situaciones decisivas tanto para Vegeta como para Bulma. Tuvieron días para reflexionar sobre sus decisiones. Y hoy... Se volvían a encontrar.

Bulma después de dos días de su "accidente" se volvió a presentar a la escuela. Después de todo ella tenía una vida. Aunque no podía ocultar lo cabizbaja que estaba, las heridas emocionales aún no sanaban. Y las corporales dejaban cicatrices.

Llegó al colegio fingiendo nada suceder, siguió su rutina, completó su tarea y levantó disimuladamente la mirada para observar a su profesor, el cual justo también la miraba sin disimulo alguno.

Vegeta, otro problema para ella.

Dos días sin ver a la azulada, sabía que algo pasaba, pues cada vez que iba al Real Fantasy, la chica estaba ocupada o no estaba... Tampoco se dejaba ver en la escuela y eso lo estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso. No sabía nada de ella y no podía soportarlo.

Ya no podía mas, si aquella mujer no se presentaba en la escuela, él iría con miles de policías a ese lugar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía siquiera imaginar a Bulma en manos de otro hombre. La sangre le hervía cuando la luz de la habitación de la peliazul estaba encendida...

Caminaba dando vueltas en círculos. Pero cuando la luz se apagaba y quería entrar, ella ya no trabajaba y así dos días enteros, negándose a verlo…

Pero todo cambió cuando la vio entrar por la puerta del aula de clases, con una sonrisa pero ojos llorosos. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo.

La miro atento caminar a su lugar y no despegó la vista de ella mientras daba clase, la chica comenzó con sus deberes, al terminar levantó la mirada conectando miradas con su profesor, quien no la había dejado de mirar en ningún momento.

Era incómodo para la peliazul sentir sobre sí la intrigada mirada de su maestro. No quería siquiera imaginar que pensaba.

Algo estaba mal y él lo sabía. La azulada lucía menos segura de sí misma. Y sus ojos lo demostraban, se levantó despacio y caminó hacia ella.

"Deja de mirarme" quería gritarle. Pero cuando salió de su mente vio que él se acercaba.

-Todo bien, señorita Brief?. -Preguntó en su rol de maestro.

\- Todo en orden, profesor. -Respondió amablemente.

Sabía claramente que el maestro miraba cada parte de su pequeño pero bien proporcionado cuerpo. No sabía disimular. No le importaba acaso sus otros alumnos?.

Claro, él solo quería volver a tener sexo con ella seguramente. Como todos los hombres.

Vegeta frunció los labios.

"Todo en orden?"

La miro de pies a cabeza examinando su reacción pero fue inútil, decidió dejarlo así y no sonar persistente después de todo estaban en clase. Toco el hombro de su alumna con ternura y habló en voz baja.

-Quiero hablar con usted, espere a la salida…

Dio la vuelta y volvió a su escritorio con elegancia, siendo admirado por otras alumnas que lo miraban con deseo. Pero Bulma no lo notó, tenía demasiados problemas. Las explicaciones para el hombre se volverían rutina al parecer.

La hora de salida llegó, y el profesor no sabía porque, pero estaba nervioso... Una vez más debía pedir explicaciones y hacer la propuesta final!

Si Bulma aceptaba, la llevaría al departamento que escogió junto con Kyabe y que pasó dos días enteros redecorando para ella, dejándolo cálido y como un hermoso hogar…

[…]

Bulma se levantó rápidamente cuando la campana sonó. Tomó con velocidad sus cosas, las guardo en su mochila, y trató de evadir su cita y colarse entre los alumnos retirándose, pero el listo de su profesor la identificó, ordenándole que se detuviera.

Vegeta la observó con pesar, ella se estaba escapando de él, tal como lo hacía en el prostíbulo. El solo pensar que quizás ella lo rechazaba hizo su corazón doler…

-Bulma, te dije que necesito hablar contigo...

La chica suspiro pesado, era más que obvio que no podría escapar de la situación. Caminó algo nerviosa colocándose frente a él. Estaba casi segura que su profesor había notado el rastro del abuso que sufrió y no quería dar explicaciones sobre ello, deseaba simplemente olvidarlo.

Vegeta la miró profundamente, observo todo su ser, algo andaba mal, incluso vestía más cubierta de lo que acostumbraba, eso inconscientemente no le gusto, pues sabía que eso no era algo normal en su alumna.

La miro a los ojos, decidido a llevársela con él, pero esta vez haría las cosas bien... No haría que la chica se asustara o pensara mal. Así que debía ser cuidadoso

-Estas bien?...

Bulma suspiró. Sinceramente, la propuesta de su profesor se le pasó por la mente luego de que le había sucedido.

Era su mejor opción, una salida rápida. Pero algo le decía que él solo la quería para ella, que las cosas no cambiarían, que seguiría siendo una puta, pero ahora personalizada. Y no quería volver a estar con ningún hombre en su vida. Y eso podría incluirlo a él, aunque no sea culpable.

Algunos dirán… Cómo se salvaría de aquello, viviendo en un prostíbulo y desempeñándose como una puta?

Pero la verdad es que aquellos días acabaron, renunció a su puesto y sus madrinas lo aceptaron. No explicó el motivo pero dio a entender que ya tenía el dinero suficiente.

-Sí… lo estoy… -Afirmó, aunque Vegeta había notado su mentira desde hace un momento. Ella no estaba bien.

Los nerviosos ojos de Bulma siguieron el recorrido que daba Vegeta alrededor de ella, rogando que él no viera sus cicatrices.

Vegeta notó la mentira de su alumna, era obvio que no estaba bien. La rodeo y volvió a mirarla de frente. Tomo su mano y al levantarla se quejo un poco.

-Estás segu…

Vegeta detuvo sus palabras ahí al ver la expresión de dolor de Bulma y una cicatriz en la muñeca de la muchacha, era obvio que escondía algo.

Sin pedir permiso levantó la manga de la chica y la observo. Tenía moretones violetas en el brazo, grandes y parecía que habían sido hechos hace muy poco. Recordó el día que la vio en el parque, con la camisa de manga corta y supo que no los tenía. Esas marcas eran completamente nuevas. Algo había pasado estaba seguro! Ahora más que nunca.

-Maldición Bulma!... Que… que te paso?. -Pregunto asustado.

La joven se sobresaltó completamente sorprendida, y en un acto reflejo, sacó su brazo rápidamente.

-No me toques!...

Vegeta retrocedió por impulso. No quería sembrar más odio o temor en su alumna, sabía que lo peor había pasado, pero debía ser cauteloso.

Esa era su oportunidad, Bulma estaba vulnerable y sus esperanzas de llevársela, habían aumentado rápidamente.

Sin dudar, se acercó nuevamente y trató de descubrir su cuello, aunque Bulma trató de apartarse, el agarre del hombre fue más firme y no tuvo opción que dejar al descubierto aquellas marcas que delataban lo miserable que era su vida.

Bulma bajó la mirada con dolor y Vegeta la miró directo a los ojos luego de soltarla nuevamente.

-Bulma… Dime la verdad… dime que mierda te paso!...

El silencio se apoderó de ella, no hacía falta explicarlo, no quería hacerlo. Era algo fácil de deducir. Solo esperaba que él lo dijera, no quería perder más dignidad confesando lo que le hicieron.

La joven volvió sus ojos al suelo, con un rostro lleno de vergüenza. Vegeta la miró y apretó con odio su puño. Fue en ese instante, al ver ese rostro, que supo la verdad.

Su Bulma, su pequeña niña, había sido violada y que ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para decirlo.

Vegeta levantó su mano y la apoyo despacio en la mejilla de la chica, suavizó su expresión y con un tono de voz lleno de dolor, susurro.

-Lo sabía… Lo sabía!... Yo te lo dije!... Te dije que te podía pasar algo! Te dije que ese no era el lugar apropiado para una niña como tu!

El hombre se veía frustrado, cansado, desesperado. Ya no quería ni podía seguir lidiando con estas cosas. No podía permitir que algo así vuelva a suceder.

Estaba cegado, con una mezcla de dolor, pena y odio que no podía controlar. Respiro profundo y volvió la mirada a su pequeña de cabello azul. Se sentía una porquería, pero debía guardar calma, esa era sin duda, la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para sacar a Bulma de ese lugar finalmente.

Soltó sus manos, y dejo que ella se tranquilizara y respondiera con la verdad. Se apartó despacio y tomó ambas mejillas con sus manos. La miró fijo a los ojos.

-Dime… que paso?...

Bulma se apartó con odio y miró con desprecio al hombre que tanto resonaba en su pecho. Apretó con ira su mano y escupió como si pudiera calmar aquella pena tan grande.

-Fue culpa tuya... Por haberme encontrado contigo no pude evitar a ese hombre… -Mencionó con lágrimas en los ojos, ya no podía aguantarlo.

Sabía que era absurdo culpar a Vegeta, pero la situación se dio así. Algo le decía que podía explotar con la más estúpida excusa y el hombre no la juzgaría por eso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

-Es culpa mia?... Mía?... Es enserio?...

El profesor se molestó, ella lo culpaba a él, a ÉL?... Él, que solo quería ayudarla y protegerla!... Él que quería que se fuera con él, que fuera solo suya y de nadie más?... Sonaba retorcido, pero muy injusto. Pues, si esta situación era culpa de alguien, esas eran las prostitutas del lugar

-No es culpa mía!... Si tu "tía" jamas te hubiera dejado trabajar en un lugar así… nada eso hubiera pasado!...

Bulma aflojó sus manos y suspiro. Vegeta tenía razón, él no era él culpable y con solo decirlo, sonaba estúpido. Suspiro pesado y trató de arreglar la situación, tampoco quería que Vegeta culpara a sus tías.

-Bueno no es culpa de nadie más que de ese insecto... Pero no volverá a pasar. Dejaré de trabajar como prostituta…

A Vegeta se le iluminó el rostro por unos segundos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ella dejaría aquel asqueroso lugar, dejaría de trabajar y al fin se iría con él.

Sonrió sin querer.

-Entonces... vivirás conmigo?...

Era un mal entendido, al parecer el esperanzado profesor escuchó solo lo que él quería entender. Pero ella no estaba para rodeos. Desconfiaba demasiado de los hombres como para poder aceptarlo.

-De hecho... no. Dejaré la prostitución, pero no mi hogar...

La sonrisa del hombre se disipó... Que estaba diciendo? Como era eso posible? Algo tenía que hacer, puede que Bulma solo estuviera mintiendo para que él jamás vuelva a buscarla.

Vegeta la miró profundamente, sin ánimos de rendirse.

-Estás segura?... -Él comenzó a caminar rodeándola tocando su barbilla pensativo. -Si te quedas ahí solo serán problemas... Piénsalo... Una niña en un lugar así.. Los hombres podrían verte y exigir estar contigo.

Se detuvo de pronto y se puso derecho. Era la única oportunidad que tenía de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Y aunque sabía que esas palabras quizás lastimarían a la chica, no tenía opciones.

La miro a los ojos y habló tratando de sonar preocupado.

-Si te quedas ahí, podrían incluso violarte de nuevo!

Ella tragó saliva, la piel se le erizó. Se le hacía tan real la posibilidad, sabía que tenía razón. No quería aceptarlo, quería negarse. No quería estar en deuda con él. No quería abandonar a las personas que la cuidaron.

-No sucederá…

Miro a la peliazul abrazar su cuerpo. Sabía que eso le haría cambiar de opinión. Y para poder concretar una respuesta afirmativa continuar por ese sendero.

-Bulma, tu tía no pondrá en peligro su negocio por ti, lo sabes...

Su tía... Su tía... Nunca se cuestionó aquello. Pero la verdad es que nunca se encontró en una situación así.

Hasta donde llegaba el cariño de Liana?. La incertidumbre se coló en su mente. La manipulación de Vegeta era retorcida, elegante y convincente. Sin duda, él estaba logrando su objetivo…

-Acaso tu tía se preocupo cuando aquel hombre salia de tu habitación?. Dime, conoces a las personas amantes del dinero?... Hay gente que arriesgan a los suyos por el dinero…

Bulma miró a Vegeta, la cercanía la inquietaba. Sabía que él la deseaba, lo podía sentir en su agitada respiración, también podía sentir como pegaba su cuerpo buscando seducirla, pero no lograría eso.

No quería saber de los deseos carnales por el resto de su vida al menos. Sin embargo, era imposible no inquietarse con las palabras el hombre.

Él era un Dios de las palabras, planeaba correctamente cada una de ellas para poder llevar a Bulma hacia su lado. Se acercó más a ella y susurro a su oído..

-Solo yo te puedo ofrecer la seguridad que buscas…

Con esas palabras se alejó de Bulma esperando su respuesta. La decisión debía ser tomada en ese instante, no debía dar más vueltas. Confiaba completamente en su madrina pero sabía muy bien que si algo le sucedía a ella en ese lugar todas las mujeres que amaba con su vida saldrían perjudicadas, y no quería eso.

Entonces decidió alejarse, por el bien de las suyas y su propio bien. Levantó la mirada y con la decisión tomada, susurro despacio.

\- Iré contigo…

Continuará…

* * *

 **[Fic realizado enteramente por Narin Reyes y Jaydy Hernandez. Yo solo hice la limpieza y di la idea, pero la narración, fue exclusivo de mis niñas!]**


	13. No es un capítulo!

_**No es un capítulo!**_

Hola Hola!, como va?...

Perdón si pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo, la verdad es que me quería despedir del 2018 adecuadamente! Así que no me odien!

Primeramente, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia, pero por más que las clases terminaron, yo aún no tengo vacaciones hasta abril del 2019.

Es bastante tedioso, pero no me quejo, por suerte tengo trabajo y debo recuperar el tiempo que se me fue por la operación!

La verdad es que no pude escribir nada, pero debo decirles que las ideas inundan mi cabeza y ya en enero que solo trabajo dos días, podré sentarme a expresar esta creatividad que me está asfixiando y pide salir a gritos!

Debo decir que él 2018 fue un gran año, logre concretar muchos suelos que tenía pendientes. Pude editar un libro, que era un sueño muy grande (no es mio, es de mi mejor amiga, ella lo escribió, yo solo lo edite).

Pero debo decir que eso me dio muchas fuerza y he decidido sacar el mío propio.

No puedo decir cuando, se que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se que lo haré, estoy más entusiasmada que nunca y prometo que le contaré acerca de eso y lo dejaré en alguna plataforma para que lo lean. Y obviamente, también estará en papel!

Aviso, no será un fic, será una creación propia, pero como él mundo fantasía me puede, solo sepan que será de ciencia ficción.

Bueno, eso no es relevante, solo quería contarles eso, que estoy llena de satisfacciones y de mucha felicidad por poder concretar muchos suelos este año.

Muchos de esos sueños, fueron hechos realidad gracias a ustedes y su apoyo incondicional.

Es por eso que me tome unos minutos antes de que termine este año, para decirle lo muchos que los quiero. Que estoy infinitamente agradecida por como me han tratado este maravilloso año.

Les agradezco por la paciencia y el cariño. Ese que me brindan a través de sus comentarios y mensajes privados.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes. Le juro que la espera valdrá la pena, este 2019 se viene con todo.

Terminará "Que paso ayer?"... Seguiremos con "Retribución", continuare los one short pendientes de "Ispirazione"... y se viene se viene…. se viene se viene….. La segunda parte de "Loca traición"!...

Así que, solo esperen, porque les juro que no las voy a defraudar, daré lo mejor de mi!

Así que bueno, con esto me despido hasta el año que viene, les deseo un excelente fin 2018, deseo que la pasen hermoso, con las personas que aman y sean muy felices!

Deseo con todo mi corazón que comiencen un 2019 con todo el power y muy felices!...

Sonrían, es gratis y llena el alma!...

Sean felices, que solo se vive una vez y deseo con todo mi ser, que realicen todos sus sueños!...

Los quiero muchísimo!...

GRACIAS TOTALES!

TIA LUXIA 3


End file.
